


Номер один с пулей

by BlueSunrise



Series: Баллады Убийцы [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Action/Adventure, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Dazzler - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), It's mostly teen until Chapter 10 which is explicit, M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Thriller, so do with that what thou wilt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Часть вторая серии «Баллады Убийцы». Хотя можно читать как отдельное произведение.Саммари автора: Незадолго до большого концерта Даззлер получает смертельные угрозы, и ее менеджеры нанимают ей защитника: Зимнего Солдата. Баки и Элисон возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда. Но поскольку чуть ли не каждая зловещая организация в США пытается убить ее, им нужно найти способ работать вместе – и выяснить, почему все желают смерти Элисон. Разумеется, Баки не может одновременно охранять Элисон и вести расследование, и есть только один человек, которого он может позвать на помощь: один конкретный мужчина со сверкающей звездой и планом.Саммари переводчика: Почти «Телохранитель», только с мутантами, ниндзя, мафией, Гидрой, андроидами и прочими интересными личностями.





	1. Номер один с пулей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Number One With A Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107287) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



Саммари: Защищать людей вместо того, чтобы убивать их: Баки должен бы привыкнуть к этому, но почему он вечно сталкивается с самыми упрямыми и нахальными личностями, которых надо защищать? Почему они никогда не слушают его?

 

 

Элисон Блэр, Даззлер, вскидывает руку, прерывая менеджера, и шествует дальше по коридору чикагского репетиционного зала. У менеджера все равно сбилось дыхание от попыток за ней угнаться. Не ее проблема, что не поспевает. Даже на 6-дюймовых платформах с каблуками-стилетто она обгоняет его.

– Хватит с меня разговоров об угрозах убить, - заявляет она.

\- Фирма звукозаписи так не считает, мисс Блэр. Как и клиент. Концерт состоится через неделю, и они не желают, чтобы что-нибудь стряслось.

С пылающим яростью лицом Элисон круто разворачивается на своих платформах от Gareth Pugh. 

– Я разберусь с этим, Уилльямс. Я постоянно получаю смертельные угрозы. Еще до обеда во вторник я обнаружила в своем твиттере пятьдесят угроз убийства и изнасилования. Люди всегда будут ненавидеть добившуюся успеха женщину. Я понимаю. И мне пора на репетицию…

\- Мы все обсудили и решили предоставить вам на эту неделю дополнительную охрану.

\- Угу. Как скажете.

\- Телохранителя.

\- Потому как они так замечательно сработали раньше, - сочащимся ядом голосом замечает Элисон, имея в виду всех накачанных тупоголовых идиотов, которые по указке студии бесполезно мотались за ней последние пять лет.

\- Его нанял клиент. Он весьма квалифицирован…

Элисон закатывает глаза и распахивает дверь в студию. Девушки из подтанцовки занимаются растяжкой, бросая взгляды на дальнюю стену, где…

Где… о чем эти безмозглые идиоты думают, наняв мне типа с металлической рукой, который угрохал кучу людей?

Элисон упирается руками в бедра.

– О, черт, нет. Отошли его обратно, Уилльямс.

\- Мэм, - телохранитель отталкивается от стены, к которой прислонялся, и направляется к ней. Черная футболка с v-образным вырезом, металлическая рука, вылинявшие военные штаны и ботинки. Темные волосы и голубые глаза, весь – сплошные острые углы, от четких скул до внушительных мускулов, без малейшего жира. По ее мнению, он двигается как пантера. Угрожающе сжатая пружина. Причем, бесшумная. Голос хриплый и низкий. – Боюсь, это так не работает.

\- Во-первых, не мэмкай на меня. Я не бабуля. Во-вторых, это работает так, как я скажу. А я говорю: ты уходишь.

Наемный убийца к этому моменту уже рядом с ней и слегка наклоняет голову, шепча ей на ухо. От взгляда голубых глаз пробирает дрожь. 

– Как только контракт заключен, его нельзя разорвать, это может сделать только клиент. А вы не клиент. Итак. У вас два варианта. Привыкайте к моему присутствию на следующие семь дней, или же продолжайте трепать всем нервы, и тогда я умыкну вас в одно из моих убежищ где-нибудь в отдаленном месте, чтобы дождаться истечения срока контракта. Лично я предпочитаю Сибирь. Холод любите? Я - обожаю.

Элисон откидывается назад и изо всех сил отвешивает ему оплеуху – ну, по крайней мере, пытается, потому что в последний момент он слегка отклоняется, и ее рука шлепает только воздух.

\- Вы играете в высокой лиге, мисс Блэр. Если они потратили такие деньжищи, чтобы задействовать меня, то вы в большой опасности. Из которой не выберешься, бросаясь в нее цветными огоньками.

 

\- Не смей со мной так разговаривать. Никто со мной так не разговаривает, - Элисон запускает руку в сумочку. – Я выкупаю твой контракт, а потом ты навсегда исчезаешь из моей жизни, - она извлекает чековую книжку. – Итак, металлический человек. Сколько стоит нанять тебя?

Наемник проводит рукой по своим волосам, выбритым по бокам и длинным сверху, как у средневекового рыцаря. 

– Нужно уточнить в агентстве. Я не часто беру контракты по эту сторону курка. Но моя стартовая цена обычно - 10 миллионов.

\- За неделю?

\- Нет. За час, - ублюдок одаривает ее наглой полуулыбкой. – Я – лучший. У меня никогда не бывает осечек.

Элисон прячет чековую книжку обратно в бумажник. Твою мать, клиент – это компания виртуальной реальности, Каденс Индастриз, открывающая во время ее грядущего концерта продажу новых VR-наушников и предоставляющая специальный расширенный контент – а карманы-то у них глубокие. Теперь ее возмущает, что нанятый ими телохранитель обошелся дороже, чем она. Она бросает яростный взгляд на своего менеджера по звукозаписи. 

– Уилльямс, этому телохранителю не разрешается говорить со мной. Если ему что-то нужно, пусть обращается к тебе, - после чего она хлопает в ладоши танцовщицам. – Девочки, начнем с 'Bitch Better', а потом переходим прямо к 'Victory Song'.

 

* * *

 

Остаток дня Баки мотается по залу для репетиций, наблюдая, как Элисон и ее танцовщицы работают над хореографией к концерту. Он ненавидит ряд окон вдоль комнаты. Бросает недобрые взгляды на бесконечную череду доставщиков еды, которые шляются туда и сюда, а ведь любая еда легко может оказаться отравленной. Пусть Элисон и мутант с весьма впечатляющими талантами к световым шоу, но с точки зрения наемного убийцы, Боже правый, убить ее легче легкого. Если бы он был по ту сторону курка, то уже чистил бы оружие и собирался домой.

Элисон его демонстративно игнорирует. Ближе к шести часам появляется ее бойфренд, британский продюсер по имени Кэлвин, он приносит тестовые ремиксы “Victory Song” – основного сосредоточия виртуального сегмента концерта. Кэлвин – высокий и тощий белый парнишка, у которого такой вид, будто жизнь к нему несправедлива. Он из тех людей, которые считают тяжелую работу других только «удачей» и сетуют на равнодушие мира к своему артистическому гению. На нем свободная шерстяная шапка и черная футболка с надписью: «100% брат по духу», облегающие вылинявшие джинсы и дорогущие чудаковатые кроссовки ограниченного выпуска. 

\- Это хто? – вопрошает он, дергая подбородком в сторону Баки.

Элисон медлит с ответом, надевая наушники, чтобы прослушать новый микс. 

– Брр. Он ужасен. Новый телохран. Его прислали Каденс.

\- Это же гребаный Зимний Солдат, да? Круто, Эли, - Кэлвин важно шествует туда, где Баки прислонился к стене, и оглядывает его с ног до головы. – Так у тебя есть пистолет? – спрашивает его Кэлвин.

\- Пистолет, - подтверждает Баки, ухмыляясь над невинностью этого милого мальчика, который думает, что при нем лишь один пистолет. Черт, да он бы даже в супермаркет с одним пистолетом не пошел.

\- Ну да, у меня дома тоже есть пушка. Как думаешь, я смогу зашибать десять лимонов в час? Потому как подпирать стенку не кажется мне тяжелой работой, бро.

 

Баки смотрит на Элисон: пожалуйста, убери от меня своего идиота-бойфренда, но та лишь встряхивает волосами и поворачивается к нему спиной. Никогда больше не возьмусь за охрану, решает про себя Баки.

\- Йо, бро. Я с тобой разговариваю, - не отстает Кэлвин, тыча его в плечо.

Та часть мозга Баки, которая рассчитывает матрицы убийства и пути отхода, активно предлагает ему изобретательные и болезненные методы убийства Кэлвина. Как легко будет взять и свернуть ему шею. На секунду Баки прикрывает глаза, затем открывает, на его лице расцветает улыбка. 

– Кэлвин. Хочешь поиграть в игру?

\- Какого хрена? Мужик, тебе никогда не говорили, что улыбка у тебя жуткая?

\- Ты же хочешь быть наемным убийцей, вот и сыграем в игру. Она называется «Поймай Ножик», - Баки извлекает один из своих боевых ножей и подбрасывает его в воздух. – Поймаешь его прежде меня, уловишь суть моей работы. 

\- Ладно, сука, - говорит Кэлвин, пытаясь ухватить нож. Баки не отводит глаз от лица Кэлвина, при этом аккуратно ловя и вновь подбрасывая нож и намного опережая руки Кэлвина. Тот продолжает свои попытки, но Баки даже обычным человеком был быстрее, и хотя сейчас работает не на полной скорости, он все равно не чета Кэлвину. Он перебрасывает нож из руки в руку, подкидывает, переворачивает и меняет хватку, тщательно следя, чтобы тот мелькал рядом с Кэлвином, так что всем наблюдающим кажется, что Кэлвину нужно лишь протянуть руку и взять нож. 

Спустя пару минут Баки вращает нож между пальцев металлической руки и убирает его обратно в ножны, примирительно пожимая плечами. 

– Ничего, из меня, вероятно, вышел бы ужасный музыкант.

\- Да я почти поймал, вот если бы ты бросал подольше, - негодует Кэлвин.  
Одна из девушек-танцовщиц, обладательница очаровательной гривы волос цвета бургунди, презрительно фыркает. Баки подмигивает ей. В любом случае, она – лучшая танцовщица. Кэлвин разворачивается и тычет в нее пальцем: - Заткнись, а то я заставлю Эли уволить тебя.

Скроллившая твиттер Элисон поднимает глаза: 

\- Никто никого не уволит. Идем, Кэлвин, а то на ужин опоздаем, - тот шествует к ней и переплетает пальцы с ее. Смотрит на нее огромными робкими глазами: 

\- Прости, детка, - извиняется он.

\- Порядок, - улыбается она. – Трудный день. Мы все на пределе.

Он расплывается в улыбке и чмокает ее в щеку. 

– Ага. Пошли лопать суши и толстеть.

Элисон вскакивает на ноги и забрасывает сумку на плечо. 

– Суууш! – радостно провозглашает она.

Баки отталкивается от стены и подхватывает свое пальто, молча следуя за хихикающей молодой парочкой в лифт. Обернувшись и обнаружив его рядом, Элисон пугается.

– Твою мать! Ты не можешь нависать над кем-нибудь другим, подальше отсюда?

Баки закатывает глаза и нажимает кнопку «гараж». Пластины металлической руки рекалибруются – так всегда бывает, когда он раздражен, и он ощущает взгляды Элисон и Кэлвина на своей руке. Понятное дело, на нее все и всегда пялятся, но временами от этого он ощущает себя большим уродцем, чем обычно. Сегодня один из таких дней. В нем зарождается надежда, что кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-то, попытается угрожать жизни Элисон, и тогда он сможет излить своим любимым способом переполняющую его гребаную метрическую тонну ярости.

Дверь лифта открывается, и Баки ведет их в гараж. Элисон делает попытку отойти в сторону, но Баки хватает ее за руку. 

– Нет. Поедем на моей машине, - говорит он.

\- У нас машина с водителем, - заявляет Элисон. – Можешь ехать следом.

\- Не в эти семь дней, - парирует Баки, подходя к своему Ламборджини и распахивая пассажирскую дверь. Замечает одну из своих снайперских винтовок в чехле, лежащую на пассажирском сиденье, и перебрасывает ее назад. – Места на заднем сиденье маловато, но нам ехать недалеко, - говорит он.

\- Почему именно твоя машина? – злится Элисон, выдергивая руку из его хватки.

\- Во-первых, она бронированная. Во-вторых, у нее скорость выше, чем у предоставленного для вас внедорожника. В-третьих, у меня здесь достаточно оружия, чтобы завоевать небольшую страну, - в-четвертых, я в невероятно дерьмовом настроении, и мне нужно хоть как-то улучшить его, думает Баки.

Вытаращив глаза, Кэлвин забирается внутрь. 

– Миииленько! – восклицает он. – И сколько выжимает эта штучка?

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Я разгонялся до 215.

\- А можно мне порулить когда-…

\- Нет.

Баки усаживается на водительском сиденье и заводит мотор. Сидящая на пассажирском сиденье Элисон таращится на прикрепленную к крыше машины штурмовую винтовку.

Баки ловит ее взгляд: 

\- Люди часто в меня стреляют, - поясняет он, выезжая из гаража.

\- Гм, чувак, как нам тебя называть? – спрашивает Кэлвин. 

Баки непроизвольно смягчает свое отношение к парню. Тот не злой, просто ужасно неуклюжий и слишком старается произвести впечатление. И, похоже, он действительно заботится об Элисон.

\- Можете звать меня Джеймс или Солдат. Отзываюсь на оба имени, - отвечает он, разгоняясь и лавируя в трафике. Он обожает быструю езду, особенно ночью, как сейчас. Иногда, еще до возвращения к Стиву, он просто срывался с места и мчался ночью по шоссе со скоростью сотен миль в час, сквозь тьму, под почти медитативный ритм мотора. Он скучает по этому ощущению. Он не уверен, поймет ли Стив, почему он это делает. И, как бы ни было трудно, он старается жить согласно четырем коротким словам, написанным для него книгой Доктора Стрейнджа. Но ему нужна ночь, так сильно нужна…

\- Я думала, тебя зовут как-то вроде Баки, - уставившись в телефон, изрекает Элисон.

Баки проскальзывает через две полосы трафика и сворачивает налево, технически на красный свет. 

– Мои друзья зовут меня Баки. Для вас я Джеймс или Солдат.

\- И много у тебя друзей?

\- Не особенно. У меня сложно с доверием.

\- А разве в детстве ты не был лучшим другом Капитана Америки? - Элисон так ни разу и не подняла глаз от телефона. Он понимает, что она гуглит его, просматривает странички в Википедии. Там много чего понаписано, но не все верно. Он подключает свой телефон к радио и врубает MMLP2 на полную громкость. Эминем ответит вместо него.

***

 

Заведение, где готовят суши, находится недалеко. Он провожает их внутрь, усаживает за столик подальше от окон и поближе к выходам, рядом с баром, откуда можно спокойно наблюдать за ними и их окружением. Всем своим поведением и раздраженным фырканьем Элисон дает понять, каким неприятным считает его вмешательство в ее жизнь. Ну, ты еще ничего не видела, малышка, размышляет Баки, попивая «Саппоро» в баре и приглядывая за ними.

Ничего не случается. Даже ничего подозрительного. Ну, кроме той туристки, которая подскакивает к Элисон за автографом и селфи, и чуть не умирает, оказавшись в пяти футах от ее столика. Не стоит всяким незнакомцам кидаться на людей, думает Баки. Гражданские постоянно так делают рядом со Стивом, и Баки понятия не имеет, как тот с этим мирится. Баки знает, что лично к нему люди не подбегают, потому что он их пугает, и его такое положение вещей на 100 процентов устраивает.

Но когда они возвращаются в отель Элисон, и Баки объясняет, что собирается пребывать с ней в одной комнате – вот тут-то дерьмо и бьет фонтаном.

\- Абсолютно ни за что! – орет она.

\- Не обсуждается, - сложив руки на груди, говорит Баки.

\- Ну конечно, я буду чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, пока ты храпишь на полу моей спальни! Можешь спать в гостиной.

\- Я не сплю.

\- Что?

Металлической рукой Баки потирает переносицу. 

– Видишь ли, станет много проще, если ты будешь считать меня уродом и монстром. Мне не нужно спать. Я вижу в темноте. А про мой нюх и слух тебе лучше вообще не знать. И я могу часами неподвижно оставаться на позиции. Я был охотничьим псом Гидры, а на следующие семь дней – я твой пес. Буду сидеть в темном углу твоей комнаты, а когда кто-то попытается что-нибудь выкинуть – потому что, если бы меня послали убить тебя, я бы так и сделал – я их перебью. В остальном, клянусь, я не издам ни звука и не пошевелюсь.

Элисон прижимает ладони ко лбу. 

– Я очень не хочу видеть тебя в своей спальне. Нельзя это делать из гостиной? А если я оставлю дверь открытой?

\- Нет. Я не единственный монстр, Элисон. Некоторые из них умеют становиться невидимками, или двигаются быстрее, чем я.

\- Думаешь, они придут за мной ночью?

\- Это самый легкий способ выполнить контракт. К тому времени, как обнаруживают мертвую мишень, ты уже в другой стране. Хотя, на моем уровне, обычно нанимают, чтобы сделать заявление. Организовать авиакатастрофу, отравить посреди благотворительного бала…

\- Пристрелить во время поездки через Даллас.

\- Ага.

Она вздыхает и набирает текст на телефоне. Спустя несколько секунд получает ответ, который ее не сильно радует. Поджав губы, она бросает телефон на кровать.  
Баки выгибает бровь.

\- Я узнавала стороннее мнение. Он сказал, что ты все правильно делаешь.

\- Росомаха? – предполагает Баки.

\- Да.

Баки улыбается и усаживается на пол в том месте, откуда открывается хороший обзор на вход, окна и Элисон. 

– Логан понимает в жизни, - он скрещивает ноги и занимает позу, являющуюся компромиссом между удобной и той, из которой можно быстро вскочить.

\- Еще он сказал, что если ты выкинешь что-нибудь жуткое, он за тобой придет, - предупреждает Элисон, подхватив пижаму и направляясь в ванную.

\- Не беспокойся. Я занят. Основательно так занят, - говорит Баки.

Переодевшись в пижаму, Элисон полночи смотрит телевизор, переключаясь с фильма на фильм. Она часто поглядывает на Баки, постепенно осознавая, что тот действительно остается неподвижным, и это жутко.

Через некоторое время она забывает про его присутствие, завороженная мелькающим в темноте экраном телевизора. Переключившись на музыкальный канал, она ложится, устраивая над головой небольшое световое шоу и напевая про себя старые песни. Сияют длинные изумрудные полосы, похожие на северное сияние, сверху к ним добавляются кобальтовые, опускаясь к полу, они мерцают. Затем воздух заполняет фосфоресцирующий свет, сквозь который Элисон пропускает пальцы, будто через воду, закручивая кольцами и волнами. Зрелище невероятно прекрасное, и Баки чувствует влагу на щеках, но он обещал, что не пошевелится, так что слезы сами высыхают.

Около двух часов утра Элисон, наконец, засыпает. В эту ночь на нее никто не покушается.

***

На следующее утро запланирована большая пресс-конференция Каденс Медиа, той самой VR-компании, которая финансирует концерт и выпускает специальные очки, которые продемонстрируют во время него. Все это – крупный маркетинговый ход, люди получат бесплатные VR-наушники, а затем Элисон устроит специальное световое шоу в эфире и представит определенную песню, которую все смогут бесплатно скачать на эти наушники после окончания концерта.

Баки дожидается в комнате, пока она проснется и увидит его, после чего встает, кивает ей и уходит, а она топает в ванную, чтобы принять душ. После долгого пребывания в одной позе у него затекло все тело, не говоря о серьезном дефиците энергии, поэтому слопав пару Брюсовых питательных гелиевых упаковок (еда – это скучная, бессмысленная трата времени), он начинает упражнения на растяжку, приводя свое тело в состояние эффективности.

Из ванной Элисон выходит одетой и готовой к пресс-конференции – в блестящей курточке из зеленой кожи с мехом, джинсах с пайетками, базовым слоем косметики и уложенными волосами.

Она застает Баки посредине сложной связки упражнений и нетерпеливо смотрит, притоптывая ножкой, пока он не заканчивает. Делает обратный кувырок и встает, затем обувает военные ботинки. 

– Почти готов, - докладывает он, распихивая по кобурам разложенные на кофейном столике ножи и пистолеты и пристегивая их к себе. Последний нож он прячет в ботинок, затем натягивает куртку, маскирующую как металлическую руку, так и жесткие, агрессивные линии фигуры. Видавшая виды бейсбольная кепка скрывает лицо, и в итоге, он выглядит как любой безликий (но крупный) парень из музыкальной индустрии.  
По дороге к лифтам, он достает телефон и набирает текст. 

 

ДББ: Ужасно тебя не хватает. Контракт скучный/раздражает.

СГР: Я тоже скучаю. Секс по телефону?

ДББ: Нельзя. Работа по охране = ноль частной жизни.

СГР: Ужас.

К этому посланию прикреплено слегка размытое селфи голого Стива перед зеркалом и со стояком.

ДББ: ТЫ НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ, РОДЖЕРС.

ДББ: Сейчас заблокирую твой номер, а когда вернусь домой, переброшу тебя через колено. А потом через каждый предмет мебели в квартире.

СГР: … Обещаешь?

Баки ухмыляется и издает негромкий полусмех, полустон, выключая телефон.

\- Твоя девушка? – спрашивает Элисон.

\- Мой парень.

\- О, - Элисон рассматривает его - легкую застенчивую улыбку, румянец, наклон головы. – Ух ты, да у тебя все серьезно.

\- Ну да, - тихо отвечает наемник, все еще краснея. – Все настолько серьезно, что иногда мне кажется, я расколюсь на куски.

Элисон отводит взгляд. Этот парень – самый раздражающий тип из всех встреченных ею. И стоит ей только прийти к выводу, что это страшный, бесчеловечный убийца, как он берет и выкидывает нечто милое. И йога - та стойка на руках, которую он выполнял, когда она вошла, была… до ужаса сексуальной.

Она почти сожалеет, что во время пресс-конференции собирается попросить директоров Каденс избавиться от него. Все так бурно реагируют на адресованные ей угрозы, а паранойя Джеймса серьезно портит ее стиль. Один день был интересным… но целая неделя? Черт, нет. И, кроме того, как ей побыть с Кэвином, когда этот сторожевой пес с бешеными глазами валяется у нее на полу?

Она проскальзывает за кулисы в зеленую комнату, Баки следует за ней молчаливой тенью. Прия, ее стилистка, уже ждет ее, она целует ее в щеку, обнимает и усаживается, чтобы ее лицо сделали совершенным. Нанося удлиняющую тушь на ее ресницы, Прия шепчет:

\- Кто этот новый парень в кепке?

\- Уф. Новый телохран. Но мы не сработались. Он уже почти бывший телохран.

\- Он – горячая штучка, Элисон.

\- Нет. Ни в коей мере. Он меня пугает, и он параноик, и вообще. Кроме того, Прия, я – это я. Нянька мне не нужна. Это унизительно…

\- Эй, не шевелись, а то тушь размажется.

\- Прости.

Заявляется вся шайка из Каденс, чтобы поздороваться, и она видит, как напрягается Джеймс, запуская руку под куртку. Двое братьев Тиккио из Финляндии, с ними Уилльямс из звукозаписывающей студии, и она улыбается, и проделывает все положенные жесты в стиле «Благодарная Звезда», и произносит правильные слова о том, как она признательна за эту возможность, и что за VR – будущее, и бла бла бла. Она знает, что к концу пресс-конференции щеки будут болеть от улыбок. Косметика стягивает лицо, волосы жесткие от лака, нужно стоять разряженной, на высоких платформах и каблуках, будто в смирительной рубашке, и красиво выглядеть. Будь их фантазией. Будь их куклой. Будь той, о ком они выкладывают в твиттер «шуточки» про изнасилование, потому что ты носишь слишком мало одежды, или обзывают гадкой, потому что ты носишь слишком много одежды. Будь той, кого они назовут «злюкой», за то что черная и не покупаешься на их дерьмо. Будь той, которая недостаточно черная, потому что работаешь целыми днями и не ввязываешься в победное шествие социальных сетей. Будь их иконой. Будь их грушей для битья.

Когда старший из братьев Тиккио (Вальдемар? Она не помнит), разворачивается, чтобы уйти, она опускает ладонь на его руку и притягивает ближе. 

– Эй, я хотела поблагодарить вас за дополнительную охрану. Очень заботливо с вашей стороны. Но… пусть он уйдет. Он не вписывается. 

Светлые глаза Вальдемара расширяются. 

– Были проблемы?

\- Нет. Он ничего такого не сделал. Но он мне не нравится. Его присутствие меня раздражает, не хочу, чтобы он торчал рядом. Ценю ваше участие, но я прекрасно могу позаботиться о себе сама.

\- Не передумаете? Угрозы вашей жизни были весьма весомыми, мисс Блэр.

\- Или он, или я, Вальдемар. Я серьезно. Выбирать вам.

Костлявый старичок-скандинав похлопывает ее по колену и говорит: 

\- Хорошо, мисс Блэр. Мы позаботимся об этом после пресс-конференции. Главное для нас – ваше счастье, - ну да, а для меня главное, чтобы ты убрал ручонку с моего колена, старикашка.

Прия сообщает, что закончила, и перед тем, как выложить фото в Инста, показывает ей для одобрения. Вид ей нравится: золотистые румяна на щеках и яркая сливовая помада, подчеркивающая зеленые глаза. И ресницы длиной в милю. 

– Разнеси их в пух, - шепчет Прия, поднимаясь.

Элисон посылает ей воздушный поцелуй. 

– Спасибо.

Появляется Уилльямс, говорит, что пора идти. Глубокий вдох. Нацепить улыбку. Она смотрит на Джеймса, который стоит рядом, рассматривая ее. Слышал ли он разговор с парнем из Каденс? Ну, без разницы. Его чувства - это его проблема.

Затем она выходит на сцену, рука об руку с Вальдемаром Тиккио, улыбаясь и помахивая рукой вспышкам. Они продемонстрируют наушники, возможно, она споет а-капелла, произнесет несколько слов, а затем шесть часов в комнате отеля нужно отвечать на все те же самые идиотские вопросы от различных журналистов, пока не дойдет до того, что она на полуфразе начнет забывать, кому и что говорит, и на какой вопрос отвечает. Зал битком набит, и она знает, что это самый большой зал в отеле. За софитами точно не разглядишь, но выглядит заполненным людьми.

Экран позади нее беззвучно показывает клипы с ее последних видео, а близнецы Тиккио распинаются насчет будущего музыки и VR, когда…

Кто-то кричит.

Что-то ударяется в нее.

В комнате гремят выстрелы.

И тут до нее доходит, что врезался в нее Джеймс, он стоит перед ней и блокирует пули металлической рукой, и отвечает огнем из пистолета в другой руке…

Еще больше людских криков, скрипят и переворачиваются стулья …

И он подхватывает ее своей живой рукой, и раскрывает металлическую ладонь, и три пули выпадают из нее - он поймал их, и говорит: 

\- Смотри по сторонам, первый выбыл, но это не единственный стрелок, - и все разбегаются в разные стороны, и он полу-ведет, полу-несет ее в сторону, а затем промельк в тени на краю сцены, появляется рука с нацеленным на нее пистолетом, но Джеймс быстрее, слышны еще два выстрела, и Джеймс говорит: «дерьмо», и она выдавливает из себя: «что», а он на бегу указывает на руку убитого стрелка, на ней татуировка, а он поясняет: 

\- Клан Нефария. Маггия (международный преступный синдикат, напоминающий мафию и состоящий из супер-злодеев – прим. перев., Вики). Бандиты с супер-способностями, - он тянет ее к служебному выходу, рассказывая: - Они работают командами по трое, плюс водитель. Двое выбыли, осталось еще двое, - и вот они на улице, в тупике позади отеля, и он отпускает ее и швыряет мусорный бак перед дверью, из которой они только что вышли, блокируя ее, вот просто берет и поднимает бак…

\- Не ранена? – он оглядывает ее с ног до головы.

Она трясет головой. Это шок, она знает, такое уже бывало, когда она угодила в паршивую автоаварию.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, протягивая руку. – Нам надо двигаться. Нельзя стоять на месте…

Громкий рев мотоцикла заглушает остаток фразы, и Элисон вскрикивает, когда в конце аллеи появляется байкер в белом кожаном костюме и со штурмовой винтовкой в руке. Джеймс толкает ее к баку, командуя: 

\- Прячься за ним, - и разворачивается. Он что-то швыряет металлической рукой, движение быстрое и размытое, как бросок змеи. Элисон провожает его взглядом, поднимает глаза и видит силуэт третьего стрелка на краю крыши, в шею которого вонзается метательный нож. Стрелок перевешивается через край крыши, его ружье бесполезно отскакивает от кирпичной стены над ее головой. Она приседает за зеленым мусорным баком – по крайней мере, он подходит по цвету к ее наряду, саркастично размышляет она.

Джеймс сражается с байкером, прямо как в фильме «Ровно в Полдень» (англ. High Noon, 1952 — художественный фильм-вестерн режиссёра Фреда Циннемана. Классика жанра вестерн. Четыре премии «Оскар», в том числе за лучшую мужскую роль Гэри Куперу – прим. перев., взято из Википедии). Байкер, наращивая скорость, несется на Джеймса, паля из винтовки, а Джеймс делает последнее, чего ожидает Элисон: он бежит прямиком на байкера, подпрыгивает, делает кувырок в воздухе, уходя с линии автоматного огня, и Элисон уверена, что даже байкер думает: «какого хрена», а затем Джеймс делает сальто над мотоциклом, обхватывает ногами шею байкера, и даже сквозь рев мотора Элисон слышит треск ломающейся шеи, а Джеймс ухитряется сбросить тело с мотоцикла, пока: а) тот все еще едет, и: б) он все еще балансирует на одной руке на руле, а потом переворачивается, приземляясь точно на сиденье, и лихо разворачивает байк прямо перед мусорным баком.

\- Элисон. Бери шлем и надевай.

Она ковыляет к нему в своих ботинках от Rick Owens, мертвый байкер валяется на земле как некий падший ангел, она стаскивает с него шлем. Когда она возвращается, Джеймс уже надел очки и маску на нижнюю часть лица. Эффект пугающий, на память приходят его фото из Вашингтона и та информация, которая всплыла несколько месяцев назад. Она непроизвольно ежится.

Когда она делает попытку усесться сзади, он хватает ее за руку и подталкивает вперед:

\- Нет. Передо мной. Я же должен тебя защищать, помнишь? – рычит он.

Она устраивается впереди, и он укладывает ее руки на руль, а ее ступни поверх своих. 

– Готова? – спрашивает он. 

В ее мозгу воспроизводятся последние, боже, сколько, минут пять ее жизни? С того момента, как Джеймс ловит пули, до того, как он одними бедрами ломает людям шеи, балансируя в воздухе. Прежде, чем она успевает подумать, выпаливает: 

\- Ты… ты же и близко не человек, верно?

\- Нет, - говорит он. – Уже нет.

Она вздыхает и снова вздрагивает, выходя из шока. Джеймс заводит мотоцикл и разворачивает его. 

– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает она тихим голосом, когда они выезжают из аллеи.

\- Подальше от этого чертова мафиозного города.


	2. Глава 2. Это не сельская жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В американской глубинке, где негде спрятаться, мафия охотится на Баки и Элисон.

Немногим дольше часа Баки и Элисон гонят на байке, направляясь на юго-восток от Чикаго, в бесконечные кукурузные поля американской глубинки. Элисон думает, что Баки так и будет гнать, но притаившийся за рекламным щитом полицейский сигналит им остановиться из-за превышения скорости. Она чувствует, как напрягается Баки позади нее, и похлопывает его по руке, намекая, что лучше бы остановиться — последнее, что ей надо, это проблемы с законом и обливание грязью на TMZ (веб-сайт про знаменитостей — прим. переводчика, вики).

Он тормозит у обочины двустороннего шоссе, возле поворота на грунтовую дорогу. Элисон стаскивает с головы шлем и делает глубокий вдох, надеясь, что волосы не в полном беспорядке. Замечает, что Баки снял маску и поднял очки наверх, чтобы выглядеть менее грозно. Куртка все еще на нем, и металлическая рука незаметна. Может, им удастся выпутаться, размышляет Элисон.

А затем вспоминает, что они едут на краденом мотоцикле.

Она слезает с мотоцикла и разворачивается в сторону полицейской машины. Баки накрывает ее руку своей ладонью и щурится.

— Что ты делаешь?

Она улыбается.

— Ты сделал свою работу, теперь посмотри, как я делаю свою, — она стряхивает его руку и шествует к полицейскому автомобилю, слегка покачивая бедрами и излучая самоуверенность и успешность — и тут ее каблук увязает в дорожной грязи, и щиколотка подворачивается. — Черт побери, — бурчит она себе под нос, выпрямляясь и нацепляя Элегантную Улыбку, шагая к полицейскому. Пожалуйста, пусть у него будут дочери-подростки.

— Быстро гоняете, юная леди, — говорит полицейский. И тут его осеняет: — Скажите, а вы не та певица?

— Да, сэр. Я — Даззлер, приятно познакомиться, — она протягивает руку, и коп тянется из окна, чтобы пожать ее. Она прижимает тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем и взмахивает ресницами (которые, будем надеяться, все еще на ней, а не размазаны изнутри чертового шлема). — Гм, мой друг учит меня ездить на мотоцикле, — она бросает взгляд в сторону Баки, молясь, чтобы у него был не слишком пугающий вид, но тот лишь прислонился к мотоциклу, козырек бейсбольной кепки частично скрывает его лицо. Заметив ее взгляд, он улыбается нормальной дружелюбной улыбкой обычного человека и машет ей рукой. И не подумаешь, что совсем недавно швырялся мусорными баками.

Она ниже наклоняется к полицейскому, придавая интимности. Противный тип, где-то фунтов 20 лишнего веса, с рябым лицом и рыжеватыми волосами, подстриженными так коротко, что видна перхоть.

— В следующем видео мне придется кататься на мотоцикле, и вот мы приехали сюда, потому что здесь не так страшно ездить, как в городе. Мне так жаль, что я превысила скорость. Управляться с мотоциклом у меня пока выходит плохо.

— Это ваш мотоцикл, мэм? — уточняет полицейский.

Черт, думает Элисон. Он уже записал номер.

— Нет, сэр, он принадлежит компании по производству музыкального видео. Или они взяли его у кого-то напрокат, я не вникала. Мне его одолжили на неделю, чтобы я привыкла управлять им.

— Что ж, выглядите вы на нем неплохо, но, мисс Даззлер, нужно соблюдать ограничения скорости. На этот раз я лишь предупреждаю…

— О, огромное вам спасибо, — лепечет она.

— … И, гм, можете что-нибудь подписать для моей дочурки, Брейли? Она — ваша поклонница.

— С радостью! У вас есть ее фото? Обожаю видеть своих поклонников.

Добрые десять минут Элисон щебечет с полицейским, рассматривая фото его дочери в выходном платье, на выпускном в школе, на практике и так далее, и подписывает небольшое послание для Брейли. — Б Р Е Й Л И, верно? — на обороте бланка для свидетелей. Машет полицейскому на прощанье, снова спотыкается в грязи и возвращается к Баки.

Пока полицейский отъезжает, оба машут ему руками и улыбаются, после чего Элисон отворачивается и закатывает глаза.

— Уфф, — стонет она.

— Я впечатлен, — признается Баки. — Как ты держишься? В смысле, после всей этой пальбы?

Элисон обхватывает себя руками и пинает пыль.

— Думаю, я в порядке. Где мы, черт побери? И вообще, почему мы на кукурузном поле?

Баки что-то мычит и всматривается в заросли кукурузы.

— В разведке есть одно правило, оно гласит: «стань черным», — сообщает он.

Элисон вскидывает бровь.

— Ага.

— Это означает — исчезнуть. Уйти с радара. Оторваться от наблюдателей. Когда дело плохо, это первое, что ты делаешь. В одиночку я легко могу оторваться в городе. Почти сразу же. Но с международно-знаменитой поп-звездой в ярком зеленом меховом жакете? Сложновато, — выдыхает Баки. — Вдобавок, семья Нефария заправляет чикагской мафией, а чикагская мафия практически заправляет всем Чикаго. У них глаза повсюду. Кроме как здесь, — он обводит рукой пустошь вокруг них. — Где видеть нечего. Я отвезу нас туда, где можно подумать и спланировать. Вот и все.

— Ладно, — соглашается она.

— Итак, — он складывает руки, глядя ей в глаза. — Не хочешь рассказать, что ты такого сделала, что разозлила мафию?

— А можно провести этот разговор где-нибудь, где есть ванная и диетическая кока? — уточняет она. — В смысле, вкратце ответ звучит как: «ничего», но тут ветрено и грязно, и мне кажется, я вляпалась в коровью лепешку.

Но Баки всматривается в небо, не слушая ее.

— Что там? — спрашивает Элисон.

— Самолет, — отвечает он. — Одномоторный. Возможно, с распылителем.

— А в это время года что-то распыляют?

— Понятия не имею, — ворчит Баки. — Я из Бруклина, — он озирается вокруг. Ничего на мили вокруг, только кукуруза и телефонный столб. Ни укрытия, ни способа замаскировать их присутствие. Кукуруза молодая, чуть выше колена. В такой не спрячешься.

Черт, возможно в это время года что-то да распыляют. Может, хоть раз в его распроклятой жизни ему повезет.

Самолет спускается все ниже, прочесывая двустороннее шоссе. Баки замечает дула автоматов под пропеллером.

Возможно, кое-кто из полиции сообщил мафии о мотоцикле. Или же, влияние Семьи Нефария тянется дальше, чем достает метро Чикаго.

Баки подталкивает Элисон к мотоциклу.

— Укройся за ним! Как можно ниже, — командует он, становясь перед мотоциклом, когда двойная линия пулеметных пуль пропахивает асфальт, а потом и землю, двигаясь в их сторону. Он достает свой 9мм и в последний момент отскакивает, пули свистят по обе стороны от него, пока он разряжает обе обоймы в днище аэроплана.

Эффект нулевой. Самолет взмывает к солнцу и разворачивается для нового захода.

— У меня нет ничего подходящего калибра, чтобы сбить самолет, — говорит Баки, и Элисон вздрагивает от страха позади мотоцикла. Тот наполовину уничтожен, шина порвана, бензобак пробит. Ей нельзя здесь больше оставаться. Одна искра… и тут глаза Баки распахиваются. У него есть кое-что, чем можно сбить самолет. И это не 40мм граната, о которой он подумывал, а…

Элисон видит его лицо.

— Что ты намерен делать?

— Нечто глупое, — отвечает он, становясь поудобнее и готовясь к следующему заходу самолета. А вот и он, думает он, когда самолет с ревом несется над шоссе к ним. Пилот сделал выводы после первой попытки и теперь покачивает крыльями, посылая пули с меньшей предсказуемостью. Баки поворачивается боком, чтобы блокировать рукой столько, сколько сможет. Будет больно.

— Джеймс, скажи мне, что ты запланировал? Я могу помочь!

— Собираюсь швырнуть в него мотоцикл. Ты тут ничего не сможешь. Я работаю один.

Дорожки от крупнокалиберных пуль взрывают асфальт на дороге уже в десяти футах, и быстро приближаются. Самолет так близко, что они видят пилота — тощего, на вид голодного белого парня со шрамом через губу.

— Как ты сможешь блокировать пули и бросать мотоцикл одновременно? Или тебе плевать, что тебя подстрелят? — спрашивает Элисон. Когда становится ясно, что он не собирается отвечать, она бросает раздраженное «тьфу!» в широкую спину, честное слово, самого тупоголового и раздражающего мужчины во всей вселенной. Ну, она ему покажет.

Элисон концентрируется на реве пропеллера, вбирая в себя мощный, вибрирующий звук и трансформируя его. Правую руку вскидывает, нацеливая в пилота и направляя прямо ему в лицо вспышку бело-синего пламени. Пилот вопит и бросает штурвал, закрыв глаза от ослепительного огня и прекратив палить.

Баки это видит и хватает мотоцикл. Напрягает мышцы, готовясь к броску, и запускает мотоцикл вверх. Тот пролетает 20 футов и врезается в пропеллер самолета, уничтожая его и разнося кокпит. Самолет угрожающе кренится и крылом задевает асфальт, разваливаясь и искря.

Элисон складывает руки, закатывает глаза и бубнит себе под нос:

— Ну да, только гляньте на меня, я Зимний Солдат, и скорее получу пулю, чем попрошу о помощи, я люблю Nine Inch Nails (в переводе с англ. — «девятидюймовые гвозди» — американская индастриал-рок-группа. — прим. перев., википедия) и веду себя как капризный засранец.

Баки поворачивается к ней, распахнув глаза, и Элисон секунду думает: «о, черт, он все слышал», но потом смотрит поверх его плеча — на них надвигается, кувыркаясь на сломанном крыле, горящий самолет. Баки толкает ее на землю как можно дальше от места крушения. Закрывает своим телом, загораживая их головы металлической рукой. Что-то в них врезается, какая-то часть самолета, она не знает, какая именно, но Баки не издает ни звука. Где-то футах 30 позади них самолет ударяется о землю и взрывается в визге искореженного металла и пламени.

Баки встает, освобождая ее и предлагая руку, чтобы помочь встать.

Она нетвердо поднимается на ноги, одаряя его улыбкой. Его лицо покрыто сажей от взрыва. Она даже не хочет думать, как выглядит сама.

— Должна сказать, — говорит она. — Твоя привычка швырять дурацкие тяжелые штуковины не перестает меня удивлять.

Он улыбается ей в ответ, опуская взгляд на свои ботинки.

— Та штука с огоньками… тоже весьма впечатляет. Спасибо. И, гм… — он неловко мнется. — Вообще-то я не люблю Nine Inch Nails.

Элисон краснеет. Затем Баки оборачивается, разглядывая обломки самолета, и она замечает здоровенный порез на его спине.

— Эй! Тебя зацепило, — говорит она.

— Поверхностное ранение. Выглядит хуже, чем есть, — отвечает он, невероятно апатично для того, чья куртка начинает промокать от крови.

Усталые, грязные и побитые, они стоят и смотрят, как пламя поглощает самолет. Элисон понимает, что еще даже не середина дня. Вздыхает.

— Итак, гм, поскольку ты похерил наш полет на самолете… думаю, вызвать Юбер — не вариант?

Баки хихикает.

— Нет. Боюсь, нет.

— Но это же та часть, где ты скажешь, что мы укроемся в симпатичном сельском домике, пока кто-нибудь из студии не приедет и не заберет нас, верно? — с надеждой спрашивает она.

Он качает головой.

— Семья Нефария не остановится. Они знают, где мы находимся. Куда бы мы ни пошли, мы подставим владельцев дома, рискуя их жизнями. Мы пойдем пешком, пока не найдем машину, которую можно украсть, или пока они снова нас не найдут.

Элисон топает к дороге, садится на асфальт и стаскивает с себя ботинки на высоком каблуке. Встает в одних носках и отбрасывает волосы за спину.

— Куда идем?

Баки указывает вперед.

— Где-то милях в шести на юг должен быть город.

Она прожигает его взглядом и начинает идти.

— Если кто-нибудь нас сфоткает и в результате я окажусь на TMZ, где буду выглядеть как бомжиха, с тебя новый наряд. И я знаю, ты его купишь, мистер я-никогда-не-терплю-неудачи.

Баки смеется, догоняя ее.

— Вообще-то ты выглядишь отлично. Ангел с грязным личиком. И, — он опускает взгляд. — В стильных носочках «Чудо-Женщина».

— Не смей проявлять неуважение к моим счастливым носочкам, Джеймс.

— Зови меня Баки, — улыбается он.

 

***

 

В дружелюбном молчании они топают в сторону города. Идут час, им остается около мили или двух, когда из раскаленного марева над горизонтом возникают три черных машины: два внедорожника с затемненными стеклами и длинный черный седан.

Баки вздыхает.

— Это за нами? — спрашивает Элисон.

— Почти наверняка, — Баки выходит на середину дороги и надевает защитные очки.

— У тебя есть план?

— У меня отлично выходит разбивать машины. Думаю, самое время.

— Ладно. Ту машину, которую ты не достанешь, постараюсь сбить я.

— Договорились, но оставайся позади меня, — он сверкает ей улыбкой, затем застегивает на лице маску. — Не угоди под пулю.

— Ты тоже, болван.

Правой рукой Баки достает перезаряженный 9мм и приседает в боевую стойку. «Понеслось», думает он, два внедорожника несутся по дороге, седан их прикрывает сзади.

Баки оборачивается к Элисон, показывая на левую машину. Она кивает.

Баки бежит прямо к правой машине, видит через лобовое стекло их дорогие костюмы, красные рубашки и обеспокоенные лица, ведь он приближается на такой скорости, которую они считали невозможной, а затем…

… Он перелетает через капот и стреляет в водителя из пистолета, но черт, лобовое стекло пуленепробиваемое, тогда он хватается за крышу и держится там, справа вспыхивают яркие огни — Элисон ослепляет водителя второй машины, которую так заносит, что она чуть не рвет покрышки, внедорожник № 1 слетает с дороги и въезжает в кукурузу, парни в его машине пытаются стрелять по крыше, сбросить его, и он разбивает ветровое стекло — может оно и пуленепробиваемое, но против металлической руки и плохого нрава это пустяк — выдергивает водителя и швыряет его головой вперед на землю, и кто-то на заднем сиденье в броне и странном шлеме — ВОТ ДЕРЬМО! — выпускает гребаный плазменный заряд или что-то в этом роде, а висеть на несущейся на скорости машине, держась одной рукой — это несолидно, Барнс, твою мать, седан устремляется к Элисон, тебе нужно разобраться с этим, и немедленно, Солдат, и он швыряет гранату сквозь открытое окно, оттуда несутся вопли «пожар», и он спрыгивает с машины. Перекатывается, используя Руку, чтобы замедлиться, и три-два-один — внедорожнику № 2 хана, ах нет, не с его чертовой удачей, мудак в броне и тип с пушкой во лбу выходят из дыма, а где Элисон, третья машина останавливается, и оттуда вылезает ударная группа, и он стреляет, и выбивает двоих, а затем видит зеленую вспышку с той стороны, где на земле вверх дном валяется внедорожник № 1, и на него кидается что-то вроде ящерицы — получеловек-полукрокодил, пули отскакивают от плотных щитков на его голове, а руки…

… И, Господи, после него программы по усовершенствованию стали совсем дурацкими, он много чего думал о Золе, но тот, по крайней мере, не превращал его в гребаного крокодила, очевидно, за эти малые милости можно благодарить Гидру. Парень-единорог с пушкой во лбу осторожно кружит вокруг него, приятно, когда репутация опережает тебя, а парень выглядит заведенным как черт, интересно, как много наркоты ему всадили, чтобы заставить его тело смириться с этой, скорее всего радиоактивной, штукой, которую они в него вставили, черная волна ярости взмывает в нем, потому что всё и всегда повторяется, мать их, ученые никогда не делают правильных вещей, никогда после Стива, они просто берут плохих парней, ломают и переделывают их в нечто еще худшее, а затем держат на наркоте, чтобы побороть боль, тошноту и вопли в их головах, и он знает — эти двое кретинов, скорее всего, пошли на это добровольно, уселись на лабораторный стол и умоляли: сделайте меня таким же, как Мстители, а ученые просто улыбались и говорили: «мы постараемся» — вот почему он надеялся остаться призраком, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-то просил: «сделайте меня таким же, как Зимний Солдат», но Гидра даже этого ему не оставила…

Челюсти человека-крокодила смыкаются вокруг его левой руки, и Баки чувствует, как крокодилий хвост захлестывается вокруг его ног и подсекает, оба падают, у парня когти на руках и на ногах, передние когти впиваются в правую руку Баки и грудь, а задние стараются разодрать ему бедра. Человек-крокодил вновь открывает пасть, Баки слышит, как где-то сзади парень-единорог умоляет: «Чарли, дай мне выстрелить, мне нужно выстрелить, у меня голова сейчас разорвется, просто дай мне добраться до него…» — а парень-крокодил открывает пасть, рыча: «Отвали, Эрни…» - и в этот момент Баки вонзает ему боевой нож сквозь нёбо прямиком в мозг, челюсти парня в смертной муке смыкаются-размыкаются на металлической руке, Баки отшвыривает его в сторону второго наемника, перекатывается и вскакивает на ноги, налетая на парня-единорога, тот плачет кровавыми слезами, на его лице застыла улыбка, он твердит: «дадада», а когда имеешь дело с большими пушками, суть в том, что они смертельны на средней дистанции, но абсолютно бесполезны на близкой, и Баки врезается в парня левым плечом, и слышит, как над его головой пролетают заряды, один опаляет спину, а потом Баки сшибает противника, зажимая его челюсти правой рукой, а левой срывает его броню и провода, ему нужно вырубить пушку, или же вырубить самого парня, что раньше получится, а костюм парня роботизирован, он делает его сильнее, и Баки приходится приложить почти все силы, чтобы угомонить его.

А парень смотрит на него залитыми кровью глазами и шипит через стиснутые рукой Баки челюсти: «ты даже лучше, чем они говорили», а потом: «ты — мой герой», и Баки больше не раздирает его броню, он просто снова и снова крушит металлическим кулаком его грудь: источник энергии, металлические пластины, кости, грудная клетка и легкие превращаются в месиво, пушка отключается, и кровавые слезы больше не текут, а голова безжизненно перекатывается набок. Баки заставляет себя подняться на ноги, и только все прожитые им в качестве Зимнего Солдата годы останавливают подкатывающую тошноту, не дают развалиться на куски, как бы ни хотелось. Он продолжит миссию. Обдумает произошедшее позже, в ночной тиши, когда все будут спать и не увидят его.

Миссия…

А где Элисон…

Мимо него проносится седан, и намертво вбитые рефлексы позволяют прострелить задние покрышки, чтобы замедлить машину и догнать ее, он вскакивает на багажник и видит через стекло лежащую на заднем сиденье бессознательную Элисон. С него на сегодня на 110% хватит тонкого подхода, поэтому он просто отрывает всю крышу целиком и рычит:

— Останови машину, — боевик из Клана Нефария уже тянется к внутреннему карману своего черного костюма и распахивает рот, но прежде, чем он успевает произнести какую-то идиотскую угрозу, Баки стреляет в него, и это убеждает водителя очень быстро остановить машину. Глаз у водителя подбит, а у подстреленного Баки парня разбита губа — молодец, Элисон, думает он, наклоняется и поднимает ее на руки.

Он смотрит на водителя сверху вниз.

— Передай остальным из Клана Нефария, чтобы отвалили. Даззлер под моей защитой. Попытаетесь выкинуть что-нибудь еще, и я чисто из спортивного интереса выслежу и прикончу всех членов Клана Нефария до последнего, — он разворачивается и спрыгивает с машины, направляясь к последнему транспортному средству, которое еще на ходу, то бишь перевернутому внедорожнику — потому что сегодня ничего не дается легко. Водитель бывшего седана, а ныне вроде как кабриолета, уезжает со всей доступной скоростью по дороге, задние колеса искрят об асфальт.

Баки осторожно укладывает Элисон, перерезает веревки. Затем проверяет, все ли из ударной группы внедорожника № 1 мертвы, вытаскивает трупы и ставит машину обратно на колеса. Хорошо бы устроить Элисон в машине и отчалить отсюда прежде, чем та очнется и увидит всю эту… бойню.

Ты мог бы просто не убивать людей.

Это было бы неэффективно и глупо.

Но ему приходится еще заменить две покрышки, ибо подлянкам этого дня нет конца. Он быстро заканчивает, затем убирает подальше свою маску и очки, потому что не нужно ей проснуться и увидеть их.

Элисон приходит в себя как раз тогда, когда машина отъезжает прочь от места стычки, направляясь в Чикаго. Она кричит, подскакивает и машет кулаками, Баки перехватывает ее руки и успокаивает:

— Шш, это я, ты в безопасности, — секунду Элисон только моргает, а затем начинает реветь. Ее сотрясают глубокие рыдания, потоки слез оставляют чистые полоски на грязных щеках.

— П-прости, — рыдает она. — Использование световых вспышек изматывает меня, и… и, — она заикается.

— … Ты испугалась, — заканчивает Баки.

— Ты, наверное, считаешь меня тряпкой.

— Нет, — улыбается он. — Я видел тот фингал, который ты поставила парню из Нефарии. Иди сюда, — Баки тянет ее за руку, и она с беспокойством глядит на него. Затем перебирается на переднее пассажирское сиденье и трет лицо. Баки правой рукой поглаживает ее спину маленькими кругами, стараясь согреть.

— Почему это происходит? Зачем кому-то натравливать на меня мафию? — она снова принимается плакать. — Почему я не могу просто заниматься музыкой, чтобы люди не считали меня подходящей мишенью?

— Без понятия. Но я разберусь, Элисон, — он сжимает ее плечико. — Отдохни. Дерьмовый выдался денек.

— Что есть, то есть, — соглашается она. Затем глядит на него сузившимися глазами: — Мне все еще интересно, когда ты отдохнешь.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Когда все закончится, — эту небрежную реплику основательно портит урчание в животе. Элисон хихикает. Барабаня пальцами металлической руки по рулю, он излагает ей план: — Мы сменим отель, примем душ, вызовем рум-сервис и слопаем половину меню. Как тебе?

Элисон съеживается в уголке своего сиденья.

— Не могу. У меня сегодня свидание с Кэлвином.

— О. Ладно, — говорит Баки.

Вероятно к лучшему, что он останется без твердой пищи. Гелевые упаковки и инъекции все равно больше подходят для поддержания эффективности.

Весь путь обратно Элисон спит. В предместье Чикаго Баки достает телефон.

ДББ: Люблю тебя.

СГР:??? ты в порядке

ДББ: Да. Тяжелый день.

ДББ: Другими словами, я запустил в самолет мотоциклом.

ДББ: Так что теперь мне нельзя над тобой смеяться, что ты бросил мотоцикл в танк.

В ответном послании от Стива картинка из «Запутанной Истории» — изображение Рапунцель со сковородой.

СГР: Кто бы подумал, верно?

ДББ: фыркает

СГР: Я тоже тебя люблю.

СГР: Кстати я знаю, что ты охраняешь Даззлер. Стрельбу показали по ТВ.

ДББ: Она ничего вообще-то.

ДББ: Но ситуация хреновая. Что-то не так, Стив.

ДББ: Мне пора.

СГР: Бак, подожди

СГР: БАКИ

СГР: ПОГОВОРИ СО МНОЙ

ДББ: Поговорю, когда что-нибудь узнаю.


	3. Слава

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Видео со стрельбой в Даззлер распространяется как вирус, и голова у Баки идет кругом.

Баки и Элисон доползают до Чикаго где-то на закате. Элисон дрыхнет всю дорогу, пока Баки не будит ее на парковке возле отеля и укутывает в свою старую черную толстовку, чтобы ее не опознали в лифте. Элисон маленькая, едва дотягивает до 5'5 футов, и почти целиком умещается под его курткой, пока они едут на свой этаж. Вряд ли это очень приятно — он знает, что от него пахнет оружейным дымом, сталью и кровью людей.

— Ты действительно собираешься на выход вечером? — уточняет он, отмечая ее измученный вид и остаточный страх в глазах.

Элисон кивает, уткнув лицо в тактическую куртку.

— Придется. Всю прессу созвали, чтобы они могли сделать наши с Кэлвином фото. А мне нужно показать фанатам, что после сегодняшнего утра я в порядке.

— Ты им ничем не обязана.

Элисон поднимает глаза и прищуривается, капюшон откидывается назад:

— Я обязана им всем.

Они приезжают на этаж, и Баки осторожно отстраняется от Элисон и выходит вперед, держа руки наготове возле пистолетов на бедрах. Дверь лифта открывается, коридор пуст, и Баки быстро ведет ее к номеру. Сегодня они поменяют отель, нельзя оставаться там, где Маггия пыталась уничтожить Элисон.

Элисон плетется позади и старается не ужасаться виду розовой, уже заживающей кожи на его спине. Когда они добираются до номера, и Баки его проверяет на наличие… чего-либо, он, наконец, относительно расслабляется. Избавляется в гостиной от части брони. Она первая идет принимать душ (Баки заявляет, что он надолго застрянет в ванной, упомянув, что нуждается в техобслуживании, что бы это ни значило). Когда она выходит и озирает гостиную, он чистит оружие.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит она.

Он кивает и исчезает в ванной.

Элисон тщательно выбирает простой наряд для свидания с Кэлвином. Она планировала произвести 1000% дизайнерский фурор этим вечером, надев золотой комбинезон от Balmain, но сейчас он ей кажется чересчур вызывающим для первого выхода после покушения. Вместо этого: классическое черное платье от Dolce & Gabbana, черные туфли без каблука и убранные в шиньон волосы. В этом наряде она выглядит даже моложе своих 24 лет и борется с желанием снять все это и накинуть что-то другое, меньше в стиле «Звезда Диснея».

В этот момент появляется Баки, он уже надел облегающие джинсы и узкую серо-голубую футболку, подчеркивающую нереально светлые голубые глаза. Он оглядывает ее:

— Мило. Одри Хепберн, — слегка улыбается и снова исчезает в гостиной.

Из чего Элисон заключает, что выглядит нормально.

Она собирается, Баки раскладывает оружие и надевает защитную одежду. Голубая футболка исчезает под тактическим жилетом, затем узкой толстовкой, затем плащом такой длины, чтобы спрятать пристегнутые к бедрам пистолеты.

Они относят ее чемоданы и его сумки вниз, в отельный гараж, и Элисон практически бегом устремляется к машине. Не успевает она открыть дверцу, ее останавливает Баки.

— Что? — спрашивает она.

Он поднимает палец, сигналя подождать, затем укладывается на спину и заглядывает под машину.

— Ага. Бомба, — сообщает он. — Придется обезвредить. Можешь немного посветить сюда?

Элисон хмурится.

— Мне нужен звук, предпочтительно музыка, чтобы трансформировать ее в свет. А здесь, в гараже, никаких звуков.

— О, — отзывается из-под машины Баки. — Это должен быть звук клавишных?

— Неплохо бы, — огрызается Элисон. Она измучена, и, если честно, сегодня она уже пережила попытку убийства оружием, машиной и самолетом, а сейчас — замечательно, можно добавить к списку бомбу.

И тут низкий баритон напевает блюз. Неуверенно, но… неплохо. «Я пришел в больницу Св. Джеймса и увидел там мою малышку…»

Элисон хихикает, и пение прекращается.

— Так плохо? — спрашивает Баки.

— Нет! В смысле, не превращай это в основную работу, но… для блюза голос у тебя подходящий.

— Мой голос испорчен.

— Продолжай петь, и будут тебе огни, — заверяет она, начиная прихлопывать в простом ритме 4/4, и спустя минуту Баки снова напевает.

«Она лежала, вытянувшись на длинном белом столе, такая холодная, такая милая, такая прекрасная».

Элисон сосредотачивается, и под низкой машиной разгорается небольшой белый огонек, превращая темное пространство в приятно-теплое и уютное.

«Отпусти ее, отпусти ее, да благословит ее Господь, где бы она ни была».

Треск, затем металлический квадратик выскакивает из-под машины.

«Она может обыскать весь мир, но никогда не найдет такого хорошего мужчину, как я».

Баки прекращает петь на секунду, и огоньки подрагивают.

— Похоже, здесь еще одна бомба, да, точно, вот она. Держись. Придется потерпеть еще пару куплетов.

Но Элисон уже нашла слова на телефоне и, к его удивлению, присоединяется к пению на следующем куплете, отбивая ритм.

Вторая взрывчатка разделяет судьбу первой и вылетает из-под машины, перекрученная и безвредная. Вскоре они уже едут в другой отель, где, по уверениям Баки, не только номер больше, но и стоит ярко-желтое пианино.

Стоя в трафике, Баки спрашивает:

— А ты когда-нибудь пыталась сыграть своими силами наоборот? Обратить свет в музыку? Или… забрать свет обратно в себя? Погрузить все во тьму?

Элисон качает головой:

— Нет.

— А как насчет изменить свет, создать иллюзию, сделать вещи невидимыми?

— Все равно нет, — она ведет пальцем по окну, разглядывая жителей Чикаго, заполнивших тротуары Мичиган Авеню, архитектуру: готика странно сочетается с современностью. — Моя карьера идет в гору или летит под откос в зависимости от того, будет ли мой следующий сингл достаточно хорош. В смысле: мой световой талант — это потрясающе. Я горжусь, что я мутант и все такое, но не трачу много времени на размышления, как бы превратить свою силу в оружие.

Баки пожимает плечами, затем сворачивает направо и едет вдоль реки:

— А я только об этом и думаю, — он похлопывает металлическими пальцами по рулю. — Часть моего мозга, где-то треть его, как боевой компьютер… он все время работает. Я догадался, что в машине бомба, потому что взглянул на собственную машину, и мозг тут же предложил восемь способов уничтожить находящегося в ней человека, а затем дюжину способов убраться с улицы незамеченным, — он ухмыляется. — Но не волнуйся. Другая часть моего мозга — от трети до половины — это моя очаровательная личность.

Как и ожидалось, Элисон со стоном закатывает глаза, но потом произносит:

— Кстати, с арифметикой у тебя паршиво.

— Все отлично у меня с арифметикой.

— Неа. Боевой компьютер — 33%. Личность — 33-50%. А остальное? Я по-прежнему считаю, что там песни Nine Inch Nails.

Минуту Баки покусывает губу, затем тихо говорит, пока они въезжают в Лэнгхэм.

— Остальное — та часть, которая сохранила мне жизнь в Гидре. Я не часто позволяю ей выйти поиграть, — он выключает двигатель и выходит из машины, меняя тему прежде, чем Элисон захочет выведать другие детали. Вместо того, чтобы сказать: «часть меня — это кричащая пустота, полная битого стекла, и даже в лучшие времена я хорошо если пол-человека; ну, а в худшие — я монстр, приделанный к боевому компьютеру», или же: «внутри меня узел черного безумия, и я храню его в тепле, уюте и безопасности, потому что многократно обязан ему жизнью» — он берет ее за руку, подмигивает и говорит: — Пошли, посмотрим на это желтое пианино.

***

Незадолго до восьми часов они пересекаются с Кэлвином и едут в ресторан, модное местечко на Линкольн Парк, перед которым стоит толпа. Люди с камерами. И микрофонами.

— Тебя дожидаются? — очень недовольно интересуется Баки.

— Ага, — отвечает Элисон.

Баки фыркает и паркует машину. Когда Элисон снова смотрит на него, капюшон поднят, и на нем маска и очки. Она приподнимает бровь.

— Да ну? — спрашивает она.

— Ну да, — отзывается он.

— Ты перепугаешь людей возле ресторана.

— Плевать.

Баки выходит из машины и огибает ее, распахивая перед Элисон дверь. Журналисты тут же бросаются вперед с воплями и вспышками камер. Пусть даже Баки знает, что это не вспышки выстрелов, а камеры безвредны, он дергается от адреналина и настороженности, руки сами тянутся к оружию, когда Элисон выходит, одаряя прессу застенчивой улыбкой.

И тут он слышит, что именно они орут. Это не имя Элисон.

Это его имя.

Все его имена.

Сержант Барнс! Мистер Барнс! Солдат! Джеймс! Баки! Подойдите сюда! Зимний Солдат! Посмотрите сюда!

— Что происходит, черт побери? — рычит он, переводя взгляд с Кэлвина на Элисон. Та отвечает беспомощным взглядом и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Вы, ребята, смотрели то видео? — недоверчиво уточняет Кэлвин. — Было во всех новостях. Ты спасаешь Элисон на пресс-конференции. Ловишь гребаные пули! Понятное дело, увидев металлическую руку, они догадались, что это ты, пусть даже лицо было скрыто. Чувак, я хочу металлическую руку…

— Мы уходим, — говорит Баки, протягивая руку к дверце машины.

— Нет. Никуда мы не уходим, — заявляет Элисон, выходя вперед. Она улыбается прессе, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Кэлвина и шагает вперед, излучая спокойствие. — Спасибо, что пришли сегодня. У меня был долгий день, как вы понимаете. После утреннего покушения я не пострадала. Должна сказать, поначалу я была не уверена насчет Зимнего Солдата в качестве телохранителя… — Элисон оглядывается на него, улыбаясь. — Но я жива сегодня только благодаря ему. Я хочу тихо поужинать со своим бойфрендом, а затем снова вернусь к подготовке большого концерта в субботу с Каденс Виртуал Реалити. Спасибо.

Во время речи Элисон шум голосов смолкает, хотя вспышки не прекращаются. Но какофония тут же возобновляется, и пока кто-то выкрикивает вопросы, адресуясь Элисон, или Даззлер, или мисс Блэр, слишком многие окликают: Зимний, или Баки, или Джеймс. Более того: журналисты блокируют вход в ресторан. Они застряли в окружении людей со вспышками, а машина отрезает им путь к отступлению. Даже Элисон кажется напуганной, а Баки балансирует на пределе того, с чем может справиться. Живой рукой он сжимает спрятанный в рукаве боевой нож, поглаживая большим пальцем тонкие бороздки на рукояти, которые были его компасом в первые дни после падения хеликерриера.

Бросив взгляд на его напряженную позу, Элисон замечает нож на его боку.

— Доверяешь мне? — тихо спрашивает она.

Он кивает. В таких вещах он ей доверяет. Она идет по миру с такой уверенностью и легкостью. Ему известна сотня способов прочитать человека — микроизменения лица, запах, поза, колебания температуры и сердцебиения, тон голоса — но он почти не умеет общаться. Двадцать языков, а сказать нечего. По крайней мере, не беспорядочной и потенциально враждебной толпе.

Элисон говорит, и толпа стихает.

— Зимний Солдат и я ответим на три вопроса каждый…

Что. НЕТ. Черта с два, думает Баки.

— … И на этом прошу вас закончить. Вы блокируете двери ресторана, и мне кажется, эта симпатичная пара с ребенком хочет выйти.

Это приводит к некоторому замешательству в задних рядах журналистов, а после того, как Баки начинает подбрасывать в воздух и перекидывать из руки в руку боевой нож, толпа разделяется и отходит в сторону. Ключевой момент — вокруг них становится больше пространства и порядка. Что ж, это результат, считает Баки. Но вопросы…?

Элисон отвечает на свои три вопроса и рассказывает, как была неправа, считая, что получать смертельные угрозы — это нормально, потому что быть одинокой женщиной, мутантом и успешной — для многих людей это чересчур, и они думают, что имеют право вычеркнуть ее из списка живых.

Затем настает очередь Баки. Элисон выразительно поглядывает на порхающий в воздухе нож и вскидывает бровь. Но будь он проклят, если перестанет подбрасывать его. Тем не менее, услышав рассказ Элисон о каждодневных словесных угрозах, он чувствует, что обязан ответить на эти три чертовых вопроса прессы. Если она это может, то и он тоже.

Баки молча выходит вперед, выглядя массивнее, чем есть, благодаря слоям одежды поверх тактического снаряжения. Нож мелькает между пальцами металлической руки. Он смотрит на журналистов и выжидательно наклоняет голову.

— Солдат! На кого ты теперь работаешь? — кричит грузный репортер.

— На себя, — ответствует он. — Бог моего изучения, и никакая земля более (Томас Де Квинси, «Исповедь англичанина, любителя опиума», 1822 — прим. переводчика, взято из Библиотеки английской литературы).

Следующее лицо он смутно узнает. Журналистка, которая его не любит. Кристина как-ее-там.

— Как вы спите ночью, со всей этой кровью на ваших руках?

Его рот под маской кривится в усмешке.

— Просто. Мою руки перед сном. А вы?

Потом два человека выкрикивают вопросы одновременно: «Это вы убили президента Кеннеди?». И: «Какие у вас отношения с Капитаном Америка, учитывая, что вы выросли вместе…».

— Мой список подтвержденных убийств для Гидры находится в свободном доступе. Предлагаю заглянуть в него. И у меня нет никаких отношений с Капитаном Америка.

Но есть со Стивеном Роджерсом.

К нему летят следующие вопросы.

— Нет, — он обводит их взглядом. — Мы закончили, — он мягко кладет ладонь правой руки между лопаток Элисон, и они направляются к ресторану. Еще несколько вспышек, но журналисты уже отступают и расходятся. Он не уверен, то ли потому, что уважают сделку с Элисон — это была игра? Вот так в нее играют? — или же потому, что он излучал максимум угрозы.

И вот они уже внутри ресторана, шум и вспышки позади. Сложив руки, он прислоняется к стойке бара, пока Элисон и Кэлвина провожают к столику. Они заказывают напитки, а затем Элисон делает то, чего он не ожидал — встает из-за стола и подходит к нему, прислоняясь к бару рядом.

— У тебя немного потрясенный вид, — замечает она.

— Я солдат, а не супергерой. Мое место в тени, — он склоняет голову, радуясь, что за маской она не видит, как вспыхивают его щеки. — Я могу защитить тебя. Могу убить почти все, что они пошлют за тобой. Но речи? Интервью? Нет.

— Ну да, ты держался бойко. Они нееенавидят бойких, особенно та дамочка, Эверхарт. Она любит подать блюдо, но майонез туда не входит. Не читай посвященную тебе прессу следующие 48 часов.

— Я вообще эту прессу не читаю.

* * *

Элисон и Кэлвин едят, целуются, пьют шампанское и фоткают друг друга. Баки ждет, прислонившись к бару. Ждет промелька вины на чьем-то лице, запаха пороха или же звука учащенного сердцебиения. Наконец, ближе к закрытию ресторана, Элисон и Кэлвин встают. Кэлвин пытается убедить Элисон поехать в ночной клуб, где работает какой-то известный ди-джей. Когда Элисон отвечает: нет, она слишком устала, Баки возносит благодарственную молитву тому из богов, который слушает его (скорее всего, на данном этапе даже Дьявол его не слышит).

Как только они покидают ресторан, на улице к ним подходит женщина средних лет с нервными и дергаными движениями.

— Д-Даззлер…? — спрашивает она. Баки тут же вклинивается между Элисон и женщиной. Что-то тут не так…

Элисон опускает ладонь на его металлическое плечо.

— Расслабься, вероятно, она просто хочет автограф для ребенка…

Но… запах… сладковатый, пластиковый запах… с металлическим привкусом свежей крови…

Лицо женщины искажено отчаянием:

— Не ходите на концерт! Вам нельзя выступать на концерте… — плачет она, обхватив руками живот и сгибаясь пополам…

И тут Баки понимает…

Он уже бросается вперед, толкая женщину к своей машине и крича:

— Уходите, уходите отсюда, подальше от стекла, — а Элисон и Кэлвин просто стоят, и теперь он видит разрез на животе женщины, та сопротивляется, и он зажимает живой рукой ей рот, а металлической разрывает стежки: вот оно — жесткое, где все должно быть мягким, край монтажной платы и тяжелый блок С4, подрывной капсюль и провода от детонатора, и нет времени обезвредить бомбу в животе женщины, он просто выдирает ее изнутри, и женщина теряет сознание от боли и валится на асфальт, а он металлической рукой отшвыривает взрывчатку как можно дальше. Она взрывается в воздухе где-то через квартал, выбивая стекла в окнах и активируя автосигнализацию.

Баки подхватывает женщину на руки и тащит ее обратно в ресторан, пинком открывая дверь. Укладывает истекающее кровью тело на пол и рявкает мэтру, чтобы вызывал 911 и скорую. Женщина стонет, частично приходя в сознание, и Баки склоняет над ней закрытое маской лицо.

— Кто, — спрашивает он. — Кто заложил в вас взрывчатку? — ее глаза в ужасе распахиваются, и она снова теряет сознание.

Он вздыхает и идет за Элисон и Кэлвином, те цепляются друг за друга, по-прежнему торча рядом с витриной ресторана, будто идиоты, которые жаждут умереть от летящих осколков стекла. Он слишком, мать вашу, устал, чтобы ползать по канавам и выискивать очередные бомбы в машине, так что он просто берется сбоку за Ламборджини и поднимает вверх на несколько футов. Элисон негромко ахает, а Кэлвин тянет: «чееерт», когда Баки непринужденно заглядывает под машину, а потом осторожно опускает ее. Никаких бомб. Очевидно, тот, кто за ними охотится, теперь считает, что лучше закладывать бомбы в людей.

Обратно они едут в молчании, Баки прокручивает в голове список тех, кто может использовать людей как ходячие бомбы. Даже для Гидры это низко, а сама по себе взрывчатка типовая. Так что, скорее всего, это Десять Колец. Сначала Маггия, теперь Десять Колец? За поп-старлеткой? Бессмыслица. Чего добьются Десять Колец, оборвав ее жизнь? Маггия может охотиться по чьему-то заказу, но Десять Колец — группа одиночная и своеобразная, они работают только над своими коварными планами.

Элисон целует Кэлвина на прощанье, и они договариваются встретиться завтра во время примерки костюмов и технической репетиции.

Она уже не спорит, когда Баки следует за ней в спальню и подтаскивает небольшую банкетку к стене, откуда открывается лучший обзор. Элисон обращает к нему карие глаза, полные страха и вопросов.

— Я положу этому конец, — обещает он. — Выясню, кто за этим стоит, и остановлю их, — она кивает, роняя слезу, и сворачивается калачиком на большой постели с четырьмя столбиками.

Баки устраивается на банкетке в своей ночной охранной позе. Элисон быстро отключается, усталость, вкупе с парой бокалов в ресторане помогают достичь забытья. В обычной обстановке он может входить в стояние, близкое ко сну, что-то вроде сверх-бдительности — при легчайшем изменении в освещении комнаты, температуры или звука он очнется, но сейчас его мозг встревожен и громок, как бывало в те первые недели после Гидры. Ему нужна ясная голова, чтобы следовать холодным путем оперативной логики и понять, что, черт возьми, происходит, с чего вдруг древняя секретная криминальная организация заинтересовалась поп-концертом. А вместо этого он выбит из колеи, и плохие мысли рикошетом скачут вокруг, все быстрее и быстрее.

Сегодняшний день измотал его, оставив опустошенным и на взводе. Он отчаянно хочет сбросить нервную энергию, мчаться через ночь со всей возможной скоростью. Гнать по грунтовке вдоль кукурузных полей, где нет камер, нет зрителей, отпустить себя, обогнать гребаный ветер, разогнать свое тело до абсолютного предела, а затем немножко дальше. Вернуться на рассвете уставшим, потным, в эйфории.

Но нельзя оставлять Элисон.

Следующая мысль: позвонить Стиву. Но разбудить Стива в 2 часа утра полусформированными параноидальными идеями насчет того, чтобы подделать собственную смерть и снова исчезнуть, поведать, как он жаждет снова стать призраком — он только сделает несчастным и Стива тоже. Тот примчится следующим же рейсом, полный вопросов, участия и уверений — Стив есть Стив — и все из-за каких-то гребаных фотовспышек, соберись, Барнс.

Но ведь дело не просто во вспышках, да? Это модифицированный человек, прямо с операционного стола, который смотрел на него хмельными, залитыми кровью глазами и говорил: «ты мой герой». Это Кэлвин, который заявляет: «я хочу металлическую руку». Это продолжение заключительного акта Гидры по осквернению: выбросить в сеть его оперативные файлы. Вытолкнуть его из тени.

Хотя, исчезнуть… перехитрить всех… будет так легко.

Это обдуманное тактическое решение, или же ты просто удираешь? Как ты убегал, чтобы поработать на парней Симуса, когда не мог больше смотреть на Стиви. А затем сбежал в армию, когда облажался с Джино и сцепился с итальянцами. 

Так что же ему делать? Выйти еще больше на свет? Отречься от своего прошлого и стать героем?

А что, если я не хочу отрекаться? Это не слишком красиво, но это мое. Я это пережил. Я никому не позволю замести это под ковер и притвориться, что этого никогда не было. Пошли нахрен, если думаете, что можете похоронить мою войну. Я выиграл ее. Я — единственный оставшийся в живых ее свидетель. Я здесь. Я победил.

И вы ничего не сможете сделать, чтобы заставить меня пожалеть о том, как именно я выиграл.

 

Он думает о Стиве, который его любит, чудо — но что есть, то есть. Стиве, который не задает вопросов, хотя Баки знает, что в его глазах их прячутся сотни. Быть с которым так же легко, как дышать. Который живет на свету. По образу которого, как со всех Мстителей, сделано множество игрушек, чтобы маленькие мальчики и девочки могли поиграть в Капитана Америку.

Он не может стать как Стив. Не может быть Мстителем, сияющим, несмертельным, улыбающимся камерам. Посещающим больницы и целующим детишек. Его так много раз переделывали. Больше он не сможет. Он то, что есть. Та переделка была окончательной, самой значительной, и ее произвел он сам.

Но никто и никогда не должен играть в него. От одной мысли становится тошно.

Когда все здесь закончится, он уйдет обратно во тьму. Он эксперт в ожидании. Шумиха утихнет, а он станет осторожнее и больше никогда не покажет лицо. В тенях всегда есть, чем заняться, проблемы, которые не могут решить герои в ярких костюмах. Это всегда будет его роль.

Он сидит в полной неподвижности, его глаза скрыты очками, а ночь движется вперед, усыпляя всех хороших мальчиков и девочек. Баки знает, что хаос в его мозгу не утихнет. Долгие минуты тикают навстречу нескорому утру. Этой ночью для него не будет отдыха, только попытки не впасть в паранойю к 3 утра, и как следствие — в лихорадочное отчаяние.

Поэтому, когда первая пара ниндзя проникает в комнату, Баки Барнс с жуткой благодарностью улыбается и решает выпустить монстра поиграть.


	4. Глава 4. Армия Семи Наций

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой оружие осознает, что не заточено для защиты, и требуется кое-что предпринять, чтобы изменить это.

В роскошной спальне отеля царит мрак, только светятся крохотные огоньки различных электронных приборов: часов, индикатора на ТВ, стерео, телефона. Половинка луны посылает сквозь окно равнодушные бледные лучи. Глаза Солдата превосходно видят два силуэта, спрыгивающие из вентиляционной шахты. Они почти бесшумны — но не совсем. Или, по крайней мере, не для него.

Эти двое ниндзя вооружены стреляющими трубками. Их одежда черного цвета с темно-красным кантом: униформа Руки, подсказывает мозг Солдата. Ботинки-таби тихо ступают на ковер, один ниндзя сразу же направляет трубку на Элисон.

Слишком медленно.

Горячая кровь и воздух со свистом вылетают из его перерезанного горла, он падает, и хрупкая, прекрасная трубка ломается под весом его тела.

Второй ниндзя переключает свое внимание со спящей Элисон на Солдата и извлекает пару тонких кинжалов с изогнутыми гардами. Саи, напоминает оперативная память. Тебя тренировали с ними. Для миссии в Токио. 1987.

Удар ногой с разворота вышвыривает ниндзя через высокое окно к его гибели 60 этажами ниже.

Солдат видит, как шевелится под покрывалом Элисон и сонно приподнимается, разбуженная громким звуком бьющегося стекла. Затем она смотрит на него и снова пугается, будто не узнавая. Должно быть, дело в крови убитого ниндзя. Не может быть, чтобы ее напугало его лицо. На нем маска, лица она не видит.

Он берет ее за плечо и ведет к шкафу.

— Приближается еще дюжина ниндзя. Оставайся здесь и не выходи, пока я не скажу, — он наклоняет голову. — Нет. Не дюжина. Одиннадцать.

Элисон пытается выбраться из шкафа, она выглядит восхитительно свирепой для человека, одетого в серую фланелевую пижамку и шелковую повязку для волос.

— Заведи какую-нибудь музыку. Я помогу.

Металлическая рука на ее ключице останавливает ее.

— Не в этот раз.

— Нет, Баки. Я не какая-то дамсель…

Солдат отстегивает маску и улыбается, его глаза пусты и холодны.

Она отступает обратно в шкаф.

— Гм, не пойми меня превратно, но ты сейчас выглядишь почти безумцем.

— Я и есть безумец, — он протягивает ей маску. — Надевай. Ниндзя обожают газ. Маска его отфильтрует, — затем он запирает дверцу шкафа и разворачивается, встречая вторую волну нападающих.

Он слышит их: кое-кто почти бесшумно ползет через вентиляцию, другие спускаются по внешней стене здания к разбитому окну. Насколько он знает, тренировка ниндзюцу Руки — единственная, сопоставимая по… интенсивности с его собственной.

 

(Жестокость, — утверждал Стив. — Слово, которое ты ищешь, это «жестокость». Это неправильно, Бак.

Нет, Стив. Это эффективно. И он может это выдержать.

После этого он перестал рассказывать о Гидре Стиву. Не то, чтобы он прежде много об этом говорил, но сейчас он просто дает односложные ответы или меняет тему. Стив старается помочь, но Баки не может сказать то, что нужно услышать Стиву, и тот никогда не поймет.

Не стоит ненавидеть меня за то, что находясь в аду, я научил свое тело любить огонь.

Есть еще кое-что. Он не желает объяснять, почему это важно, почему он специально установил планку для тренировок на такой высоте, которая прикончит любого, кто попытается так заниматься. Зачем Стиву знать, что он действовал, основываясь на неполной информации. Стив думает, что целиком узнал историю Зимнего Солдата. Разумеется, в докладах имеются пробелы, и, разумеется, большинство приходится на крио… но они с тем же успехом могут оказаться стопкой запыленных досье по конкретным годам, инцидентам и операциям, запертым подальше, в анонимном сейфе-депозите в Амарильо, Техас, пока Солдат не решит, что с ними делать). (Сжечь. Надо их сжечь).

Кровоточащие глаза. Плохая модификация. Ты — мой герой.

Иисусе. Гидра была дерьмовой организацией, но, по крайней мере, у нее были стандарты.

(Его стандарты. Охотничий пес тренирует своего хозяина; поводок держат с обеих сторон).

(Так и было… вплоть до 2010, когда они догадались. Пока он не попытался уйти, впервые провалив задание с тех пор, как был активирован в пятидесятые. Пока они не начали обнулять его).

 

Ниндзя вползают в комнату, тонкие проблески темно-красного цвета в ночной темноте. Те первые, кого он убил, должно быть были новичками, рассчитывающими получить повышение после удачного завершения миссии. В основном отряде будут опытные бойцы со специфической тренировкой против таких, как он. Да, да, вопит ему пустота. Наконец-то, да. Он готов. Быстрый, сильный, натренированный до совершенства. Противостоит одиннадцати величайшим киллерам Японии. Наконец-то достойная схватка.

Для люкса спальня невелика: спиной Солдат прикрывает шкаф, где прячется Элисон, а кровать с четырьмя столбиками блокирует большую часть полезного пространства. Они не смогут напасть всей толпой, но трое ниндзя выходят вперед, окружают, пробуют его рубежи. Он ухмыляется про себя над неэффективностью: кроме пары коротких луков они решили не использовать дистанционное оружие, сойтись врукопашную; он же решил не задействовать свой арсенал огнестрела, который находится в соседней комнате. Взаимная вежливость…

Позади них со щелчком раскрывается веер в руке высокого ниндзя, облаченного с ног до головы в темно-красное, золотая полумаска в форме гримасничающего демона с клыками прикрывает нижнюю часть его лица.

Солдат выдыхает, приходя в готовность. Как любезно с их стороны не предлагать ему сдаться. Приятно иметь дело с профессионалами. Его руки тянутся к ножам, первые двое нападают: один ниндзя целит ему в живот коротким прямым мечом с лезвием чуть длиннее двух футов, другой швыряет зубчатый шар на цепи, и тот, словно булава, со свистом устремляется к его коленям. Он подпрыгивает вверх, делает сальто в воздухе и перехватывает булаву металлической рукой. Дергает, насаживая держащего ее человека лицом на свой нож в живой руке, и ударом ноги ломает шею ниндзя с коротким мечом. Осталось девять. Завершая движение, он чувствует, как цепь кусари-гама захлестывает его ногу, лишая баланса, а лезвие вонзается в бедро.

Он не ощущает боли. В таком состоянии он ничего не ощущает. Чудесно. И вызывает привыкание.

Он приземляется на руки, дергая затянувшуюся на ноге цепь и вытягивая ее из рук держащей ее женщины-ниндзя. Та следует за цепью и повисает на его спине, когда он снова вскакивает на ноги. Ее руки в неко-те перчатках с когтями тут же впиваются ему в лицо, целясь в глаза, хорошая попытка, леди, я ведь могу сражаться и слепым, ее боевой напарник замахивается нагинатой, и он уклоняется, компенсируя небольшой, но враждебный вес на своей спине, парируя металлической рукой когти неко-те, заслоняя орбитальную кость. Живой рукой он тянется вверх и сминает запястье женщины-ниндзя, в это время нагината оставляет нехороший разрез на его боку. Металлической рукой он крушит колено женщины и наклоняется вперед, перебрасывая ее через голову прямо на обвившую его бедро цепь и ломая позвоночник. Ее тело он швыряет в ниндзя с напоминающей жезл нагинатой, но тот уклоняется. Труп падает на один из чемоданов Элисон, в результате чего одежда и белье разлетаются по комнате. Солдат стягивает кусари-гама со своей ноги и швыряет ей вслед.

На него немедленно набрасывается ниндзя с нагинатой, низкие выпады, заставляющие его прогибаться назад почти до пола, чтобы уклониться, затем снова подняться: танец винг чун, наслаждаться которым ему не выпадало шанса со времен грязной операции в Шанхае в 1998. Он может драться эффективнее — перехватить нагинату, ударить на полной скорости, отсечь противнику руку — но это веселая вечеринка, и он не хочет, чтобы она быстро закончилась. Кроме того, пока не время менять стиль боя: остальные семеро ниндзя наблюдают за ним, оценивая его тактику, его скорость, его реакции. Солдат бьет ногой с размаха, и ниндзя вскидывает нагинату, парируя его и нацеливая сокрушительный удар ногой в грудь Солдата. Но ребра Солдата укреплены металлом, и он обрушивает сцепленные вместе руки на бедро ниндзя, ломая его. Единственный звук в комнате — резкий выдох ниндзя от боли. Почти презрительно, Солдат отбрасывает нагинату ногой подальше, ломая ее и перехватывая обломок рукой. Протыкает ниндзя. Осталось семеро.

Четверо налетают на него одновременно, замахиваясь катанами, и периферийным зрением он замечает, как оставшиеся двое прикрывают с флангов лидера в золотой маске, они поднимают короткие луки с наведенными на него стрелами (вероятность яда на наконечниках: 99%, подсказывает мозг). Четверо ниндзя кружат возле него — координированная атака мечами, тут ничего нельзя поделать, только защищаться, уклоняясь и уходя от атаки, выжидая, пока кто-то из мечников совершит ошибку. Они устанут прежде него. В этом он спокойно уверен. Пока он проскальзывает между двумя мечами, его взгляд устремлен к лидеру в золотой маске. Если это один из пяти лидеров Руки, стоит весьма тщательно планировать продолжение боя, дабы оставить ему несколько сюрпризов. В Токио Солдат столкнулся с одним из их высшего эшелона, почти на уровне лидера, и это был самый близкий к провалу миссии случай, еще до обнуления. Хотя, он победил тогда. И здесь не проиграет.

Вспышка холодного огня на задней стороне щиколотки — лезвие прорезает кевлар под военными штанами. Он делает сальто назад и перехватывает клинок металлической рукой, бросая нож в ниндзя с мечом. Тот не успевает уклониться. Солдат кувыркается вперед, нанося удары ногами, и трое других ниндзя отлетают назад. Он перебрасывает меч в металлической руке, хватая за рукоять, и ведет им по кругу, создавая впечатление загнанного в угол бешеного пса.

По легкому кивку лидера в золотой маске двое лучников выпускают стрелы. Едва заметный отблеск света на маске — вот что предупреждает Солдата. Он разворачивается, быстрый как хлыст, вскидывая лезвие на пути стрел. Взмах — и половинки стрелы осыпаются вниз, не причинив вреда. Вторая стрела пролетает мимо и глубоко вонзается в дверцу шкафа. Изнутри доносится скулеж, и Солдат не может сказать, был это страх, удивление или боль. Будут еще стрелы, он не может себе позволить и дальше играть с противником.

Он всем весом наступает на раненную ногу и делает вид, будто спотыкается. Трое ниндзя рвутся вперед, чтобы убить. Солдат улыбается. Как только мечи вот-вот достигнут цели, он бросается вперед, отрубая голову ближайшему противнику, а затем перебрасывает меч в правую руку. Левой он пробивает потолок, разворачивая свое тело вокруг оси и спрыгивает позади второго ниндзя с мечом. Приземляясь, разрубает его вертикально пополам, затем разворачивается и перехватывает металлической рукой летящую стрелу — наконечник замирает всего в дюйме от его головы. Легкой заминки хватает последнему из четырех ниндзя, чтобы всадить клинок в бок Солдата. Тот не колеблется, просто насаживается на меч (металл ощущается холодным внутри него, но он холоднее) и вонзает стрелу в лицо ниндзя. Тот падает в конвульсиях, вены синеют от токсина, его рвет кровью и пеной.

Свободной рукой Солдат извлекает катану из своего бока и вращает ее, маня к себе лидера в золотой маске и двух оставшихся миньонов.

Повреждения: глубокая рана в левом бедре. Незначительная рваная рана на правой щиколотке. Сквозная рана в животе, возможны внутренние травмы. Незначительные царапины вокруг глаз. Оперативная эффективность: все еще в пределах приемлемых параметров.

Ниндзя бросают бомбы-вспышки, и дымный газ быстро заполняет комнату, клубами вырываясь из разбитого окна, будто шлейф.

Солдат пятится назад, пока снова не оказывается возле дверцы шкафа. Он надеется, что у его миссии хватит разума не трогать вонзившийся в дерево кончик стрелы. Собственно… он протягивает руку и выдергивает ее. Это ничего не дает — он слышит, как снова поет тетива. Нет времени. Яд его не убьет, но может замедлить. Он бросает катану сквозь дым, на звук, и усмехается, слыша шокированное бульканье и глухой удар падающего тела. Ответный выстрел последнего лучника попадает в то место, где секундой раньше была его голова, все орудуют вслепую сквозь дым, но и Солдат, и Рука тренированы стрелять, не видя мишень. Он сбрасывает мертвое тело возле дверцы шкафа, чтобы прикрыть Элисон, и делает низкий кувырок на звук тетивы и запах воска, который используется, чтобы та оставалась гибкой. Над его головой словно озлобленные насекомые жужжат стрелы. От ковра несет металлическим запахом крови и кислой вонью распоротых кишок. Кое-какая кровь там принадлежит ему. Разглядев сквозь дым смутный контур лучника, он на руках отталкивается от пола и стискивает шею противника коленями. Резкий рывок, глухой щелчок разорванного спинного мозга, и тело обмякает.

Он откатывается в сторону, угодив прямо под удар ногой по ране в животе. В выветривающемся дыму блестит и ухмыляется ужасной улыбкой золотая маска. Прийти в себя времени нет — плотный черный веер, сверкая острыми лезвиями, свистит возле его шеи. Он изворачивается — встречая еще один веер, нацеленный на подколенное сухожилие. Но его ноги уже там нет; ему не нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Существует только задача, а именно: тринадцать чертовых мертвых ниндзя — двенадцать мертвы, остался один, чтоб его.

Лидер быстр и двигается с гибкостью ивы, как воплощение изящества и смертельной грации. Вероятно, они равны в скорости: усовершенствованное тело Солдата замедлено ранами и почти четырьмя днями без сна, а его вес почти на четыреста фунтов больше, чем у тонкого как камыш командира ниндзя. Что касается талантов в рукопашной… По мнению Солдата, уже очень давно ни один противник не доставлял ему столько хлопот. Если вообще когда-либо. Он выжидает, блокирует и наносит отвлекающие удары, одновременно изучая оппонента, выжидая неизбежную ошибку. Их сражение — диалог боевых стилей, от муай тай до окинавской борьбы, от Шаолиня к ниндюзюцу, и так далее — почти слишком быстрый для восприятия обычным зрением, Солдат выжимает из своего тела все возможности, уходя вверх, вниз или в сторону от лезвий на веерах, жаждущих впиться в его плоть. Гримаса человеческого рта под золотой маской становится шире и шире по мере того, как Солдат отступает, пятясь к постели с четырьмя столбиками, при виде которой глаза Элисон зажглись даже сильнее, чем при виде дурацкого желтого пианино в соседней гостиной.

Он поскальзывается в луже… чего-то, и прежде, чем успевает обрести равновесие, лезвие оказывается слишком близко к его глазу. Холодное пламя опаляет щеку, он уклоняется — и внезапно оказывается лежащим навзничь на кровати, будто новобрачная, сотрясаемый конвульсиями, холодные ядовитые цветы распускаются в его крови.

За золотой гримасой ярко и триумфально блестят зубы, веера убраны, вместо них появляются длинные ножи со странными, изогнутыми лезвиями.

Они устремляются к сердцу Солдата, но только после миллисекунды скрытого маской злорадства — гордости оказаться тем, кто наконец прикончил Зимнего Солдата.

Превосходство в победе.

Руки Солдата устремляются вперед и хватают командира ниндзя за предплечья, а сам Солдат изворачивается и всей монструозной силой усовершенствованного тела проводит бросок. До этого он отвечал любезностью на любезность. Ну, а теперь встретит ее жестокостью. Он продолжит функционирование.

Тело ниндзя в темно-красном одеянии проламывает гипсокартоновую стену между комнатами и с неблагозвучным «бамс» врезается в пианино, кроша эмаль и раздирая струны.

Солдат идет следом, шатаясь, пробирается сквозь зияющую и осыпающуюся дыру в стене и как только ниндзя встает, его поджидает кулак. Человек уклоняется, а вот пианино окончательно доламывается под ударами несокрушимого металла, но теперь ниндзя защищается, загнанный в угол, откуда нет выхода. Он пытается поставить подножку, одновременно целя закрепленным на локте лезвием в шею Солдата — но локоть встречает на пути металлическую руку, а у подсечки недостает силы, чтобы повалить Солдата. Он выворачивает локоть, человек летит кувырком, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Сначала лезвие разлетается на осколки, затем сустав. Мужчина оказывается на полу, но даже не морщится.

Тяжелый ботинок Солдата давит на горло командира ниндзя. Золотая маска спадает; лицо этого человека ничего не значит для Солдата, но он его все равно запоминает.

— Что нужно Руке от Даззлер? — хрипло спрашивает он — это его первые слова с момента начала атаки.

Сузив глаза, ниндзя проводит рукой поперек живота. Должно быть, маленькое лезвие спрятано у него между пальцев, потому что темно-красная униформа влажно темнеет вдоль линии, а ниндзя кашляет кровью и пеной, вызванных ядом. Ботинок Солдата нажимает сильнее, ломая шею. Он не слишком рассчитывал получить ответ от Руки.

Солдат медленно тащится к спальне, прислоняется к дверному косяку, обозревая картину боя и давая время своему метаболизму довершить нейтрализацию яда. Он уже ниже минимального уровня оперативной эффективности. Тело трясет от усилий удержаться на ногах. На недавнем поле боя дым уже выветрился через окно, осталась только тусклая мгла поверх трупов и оружия. Он поднимает одну из валяющихся катан. Та выглядит древней и красивой. Он пристраивает ее к перевязи на спине. А вот и вторая — они почти близнецы, ее он забирает тоже.

Миссия выполнена успешно. Цель защищена. Приступить к эвакуации.

Тут Солдат вспоминает, что эвакуироваться некуда, ибо нет команды, чтобы перевозить его снаряжение, чистить его униформу и оружие и следить за его состоянием.

Здесь только он.

И скоро придется позволить тому, что надежно спрятано в его голове, снова выйти наружу: Личности. Эмоциям. Боли. Страху.

Ему снова придется стать человеком.

Но не прямо сейчас.

На несколько дюймов приоткрыв шкаф, он смотрит на Элисон. Та живая, но бледная. На ней его маска. Молодец, миссия. Хоть раз послушалась. Он улыбается.

При взгляде на него она шарахается прочь. Он напугал свою Миссию. Возможно, это из-за крови.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит он. Она повинуется.

Он распахивает дверцы шкафа и вскидывает ее на руки, как невесту. Мускулы подрагивают. Оперативная эффективность приближается к критическому уровню. Он относит ее в комнату и укладывает на часть кровати, свободную от его арсенала и снаряжения. Быстро заматывает оружие неаккуратным кулем и перекладывает на небольшой столик.

Миссия дрожит.

Что-то в надежно запертой части его мозга колотится в дверь, вопит, требуя внимания, но он отталкивает это. Позже. У него сейчас нет времени на те части, где больно.

Нужно позаботиться о здоровье Миссии. Он укрывает Миссию покрывалом, взятым из шкафа, протягивает руку и снимает маску с ее лица. Она хочет открыть глаза, но он опускает поверх них ладонь.

— Пока рано, — хрипло говорит он. — Когда услышишь, что дверь закрылась. Не выходи из комнаты. Я скоро вернусь, — она кивает, и он убирает ладонь.

Уходя, он закрывает дверь.

Он обозревает разгром в главной комнате, проходит от тела к телу. Какое-то движение за разбитым стеклом приковывает его взгляд: брошенный канат, по которому один из ниндзя проник в комнату. Он прикреплен к крыше здания всего несколькими этажами выше.

Солдат улыбается про себя. У него появилась идея.

Крыша отеля большая и плоская. На таком уровне эффективности ему не стоит карабкаться, особенно таща на себе тяжести, но металлическая рука снова выручает.

Выясняется, что из 12 трупов наемных убийц вполне можно выложить на крыше «ОТВАЛИТЕ НАХРЕН». Из того ниндзя, что вылетел из окна на Мичиган Авеню, получается отличный пунктуационный знак.

Он уверен, что у Руки имеется доступ к системе спутникового наблюдения.

Золотую маску он оставляет себе.

 

***

Элисон устало задремывает, но, услышав тихий стук в дверь, пробуждается.

— Баки? — шепчет она.

— Не совсем, — отвечает он, входя в комнату. Ее телохранитель принял душ и избавился от пропитанного кровью боевого костюма, но в его глазах все еще стоит отстраненная пустота. Это ее пугает, потому что обычно его глаза полны экспрессии, полны жизни. Сейчас они просто… пусты и окружены царапинами. Длинный порез на щеке уже подживает. На бедрах у него низко повязано полотенце, второе, пропитанное кровью, он прижимает к боку. У нее возникает примерно восемь противоречивых мыслей: «Баки, где твои штаны?», и «ах да, я же в твоей комнате, твоя одежа здесь», и «боже правый, сколько крови», и «пожалуйста, не умирай», и «теперь мы в безопасности?», и «ни хрена себе, какие у тебя мускулы».

— Шить умеешь? — интересуется он.

Элисон таращится на него. На его груди ужасные шрамы, расползающиеся от стыка металла с плотью.

— Ты шить умеешь? — повторяет он ровно и безэмоционально, отворачиваясь и доставая из своего черного рюкзака маленькую потрепанную металлическую коробочку. Та смахивает на коробку, в которой ее папаша держал рыболовные снасти. Заодно он достает большой пистолет.

— Что? — переспрашивает она. Затем, когда включаются мозги: — Нет. Шить — нет.

Он с кряхтением усаживается на пол к ней спиной. Кладет сбоку пистолет (возле металлической руки), с другой стороны — коробочку. Извлекает из нее маленький баллон спрея, странную полукруглую иглу и нитку. Убирает окровавленное полотенце, опрыскивает рану на животе и начинает хладнокровно зашивать, чего Элисон не видит, потому что он отвернулся. Ее все равно начинает подташнивать, кровь не перестает сочиться из выходного отверстия на его спине. Но он не двигается, не реагирует, даже непроизвольно не дергая мускулами, сосредоточенный на шитье. Ей хочется спросить, больно ли ему, но она не уверена, захочет ли услышать ответ.

Но тут Баки демонстрирует раздражающую способность к чтению мыслей и, не поворачиваясь, сообщает:

— Мне нужно зашить еще две. Осторожно, тебе может стать дурно.

Она накрывает голову подушкой. Минут 20 спустя слышит, как он встает и шуршит поблизости. Часы утверждают, что только 5 утра, небо за окном начинает светлеть. У нее сегодня техническая репетиция в аудитории и финальная примерка костюмов. И люди, и вопросы, и «как насчет улыбочки, Даззлер». Как, черт побери, ей пережить целую репетицию? Она жаждет заползти под одеяло и никогда не вставать, или, по крайней мере, проснуться там, где тепло, где у нее нет обязательств, а люди не стараются убить ее на каждом шагу. По комнате разносится ужасный, ноющий, скрипящий звук, и, господи, кто-нибудь, выключите его — а потом она осознает, что сама издает его, ее щеки залиты слезами. Начинается неконтролируемая дрожь…

 

* * *

 

Солдат заканчивает перевязку и убирает коробку. Натягивает чистый боевой костюм, но пока не добавляет к нему ножны, кобуры и тяжелый тактический жилет. Только мягкую серую футболку. Поддерживает организм питательными веществами и выдает сам себе дополнительные порции, дабы помочь процессу излечения. После еды головная боль немного стихает.

Он созерцает, как за окном поднимается солнце, и сканирует близлежащие здания на предмет выявления снайперов.

Анализирует.

Нужно подкрепление. Он — не орудие защиты. Ему нужен тот, кто прикроет основную миссию, пока он сам предпринимает наступательные действия, чтобы выявить источник опасности для миссии и уничтожить его. Ему нужен щит.

Он находит телефон и отсылает текст.

Миссия начинает издавать звуки. Солдат идентифицирует их как страх и шок. К этому его не готовили.

Он садится спиной к стене и отпирает другую часть своего мозга.

Спокойно ночи, ничто.

Волна боли чуть не вырубает Баки.

Он задыхается, едва удерживаясь от «серой пелены» (затемнение зрения при перегрузке — прим. перев., Вики). Твою же мать. Лучше не становится. Боль, а поверх нее — тошнотворное пластиковое ощущение самозаживления собственного тела.

Элисон скулит. Он заставляет себя подняться на ноги и ковыляет к постели, усаживаясь рядом с ней.

— Эй. Эй, эй, эй. Все в порядке. Плохих людей больше нет, — уговаривает он, кругами поглаживая ее спину через покрывало. — У тебя шок. Это нормально.

Личико Элисон выглядывает из-под покрывала:

— Ты вернулся, — констатирует она.

— Я все время был здесь. Зато теперь у меня есть катаны. Хочешь посмотреть…

— Нет, — заявляет она резким тоном с намеком на гнев, который приходит следом за страхом. — Нет, Баки. Твое лицо… тебя как будто не было здесь. Как будто рулил кто-то другой.

— Это все равно был я, — Баки проводит рукой по волосам. — Это… как спектр. Двигаешься в одном направлении, получаешь… это. Получаешь Зимнего Солдата. Но это всегда я. То, что ты видела — такой же я, как сейчас. Просто… в более экстремальной форме, — он усаживается обратно. — Я не работаю как нормальные люди, Элисон. Я в этом сам еще до конца не разобрался. Но я иной, понимаешь? Иной. Я могу понять, если то, что ты увидела, означает… — он машет металлической рукой, подыскивая нужные слова, розовый свет восходящего солнца поблескивает на пластинах.

Элисон обводит взглядом своего верного оловянного солдатика, темные круги у него под глазами, усталую бледность кожи. Новые раны крест-накрест перечеркивающие его слишком красивое лицо — раны, полученные при ее защите.

— Нет, это… — ее голос срывается на рыдание, она теряется, поэтому вместо слов тянется и обнимает его изо всех сил, размазывая слезы по его чистой футболке. Сначала он напрягается, затем постепенно отмирает, расслабляется, и, в свою очередь, обнимает ее.

Долгие минуты они сидят, согревая друг друга, пока солнце озаряет утреннее небо, розовый уступает темно-желтому, затем по горизонту Чикаго разливается голубизна.

— Там было много ниндзя, — наконец говорит она в его плечо.

— Ну да.

— И что с ними случилось?

Он рассказывает про крышу.

Она так хохочет, что заливает соплями ему все плечо.

 

* * *

 

Репетиция проходит ужасно. Это их первый день в Объединенном Центре, и все еле двигаются. Техники запаздывают, костюмы выглядят неудобными, и все ощущают себя… выбитыми из колеи, непривычные к другому плану сцены.

Баки ненавидит это место. Ненавидит его размеры, количество толкущихся вокруг незнакомцев, и как легко те могут проскользнуть к Элисон с отравленным стилетом или дротиком.

Единственное преимущество Объединенного Центра над обычной студией — Баки может залечь на балках, наблюдая за всем через прицел любимой 98-Bravo, патрулируя высоты и пытаясь не думать про то, насколько он сейчас на грани. Как правило, недостаток сна в течение продолжительного периода для него не проблема, но сражения, и раны, и гипер-бдительность его изматывают, посылая тусклые вспышки боли позади глаз и вниз по шее.

Музыка не помогает. Кэлвин очевидно все еще дорабатывает песню для большого виртуального скачивания, но они прошлись по ней около 50 раз, чтобы Элисон смогла попрактиковаться с визуальным компонентом, как этого хочет Каденс, и у Баки разболелась голова. Это неплохой микс. Даже напротив — заводной, быстрый, немного авангардный и очень танцевальный. Если такую песню слышишь в клубе, она тащит тебя на танцпол. Но сегодня… это скрипучие взрывы сжатого звука, почти как писк модема, плюс неожиданные вспышки светового шоу Даззлер… давно у него так сильно не болела голова. Он опускает на глаза очки, настраивает их на инфракрасный свет, и боль стихает почти моментально.

И хорошо, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и он перешел бы в модус Солдата, лишь бы пережить этот день.

Насколько он может судить, Элисон тоже не слишком счастлива. Она трясет головой и ходит туда-сюда. Всматривается в тени над сценой, и когда она так делает, он отсылает текстовые вариации: «не волнуйся, я все еще здесь».

В этот день настоящих угроз Элисон нет.

Паранойя Баки (совершенно оправданная в этом случае, как он сам считает) насчитывает и мониторит дюжины потенциальных угроз.

— Если первый день в костюмах проходит плохо, то концерт всегда хорошо, — утешает Элисон по дороге домой, в ее голосе надежда мешается с усталостью. — А если в костюмах все идет хорошо, значит потом что-то плохое да случится.

Баки убежден, что потом что-то плохое все равно случится, но не собирается разрушать атмосферу слабого оптимизма.

 

* * *

 

Они снова меняют номер. На сей раз в том же самом отеле. Баки бурчит что-то насчет конспиративной квартиры, но Элисон упирается. Они остаются в Лэнгхеме, она примет горячий душ, вызовет рум-сервис и отдаст всю одежду в чистку, и точка. Баки почти успевает отвернуться, чтобы спрятать ухмылку.

Элисон открывает свой самый большой чемодан и начинает сортировать вещи. Бросает их в две кучи: с пятнами крови и без оных. Фу. В ее любимой кожаной курточке зияет дырка от стрелы. Никогда больше она не оставит одежду разбросанной в комнате отеля. Да, я знаю, мама, думает она. Ты мне это говорила. Хотя о ниндзя ты не упоминала.

— Мой любимый лифчик заляпан кровью, Баки, — жалуется она, размахивая очаровательным изумрудно-зеленым кружевом.

Он выхватывает его из ее руки и принюхивается:

— Не моя, — замечает он, бросая лиф обратно. — Может, пошлем Руке твой счет за химчистку?

— У тебя есть их адрес?

— Вроде того… — Баки внезапно замирает и наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то, что слышно только ему. Он выскакивает из комнаты прежде, чем Элисон спохватывается, рыкнув: — Оставайся здесь, — прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью главной комнаты номера.

Элисон хмыкает, услышав, как распахивается дверь, затем удивленный вскрик и тяжелый удар — что-то стукнули об стену. Ха. Это научит тех, кто пытался убить ее сегодня, не связываться с ее оловянным солдатиком.

Но затем… тишина.

Он уже должен вернуться. Должен быть шум, по меньшей мере, эквивалент «не волнуйся, я еще здесь». Они его схватили? Тот шум означал, что Баки схватили или вырубили? А это вообще возможно? По ее сердцу прокатывается дрожь, и она двигается прежде, чем успевает передумать.

Она выглядывает из своей новой спальни в большую комнату. И, черт, да, Зимний Солдат прижимает к стене какого-то громадного блондина, возможно мутанта, удерживая его руки над головой, и он…

И он его целует…

Не просто целует, но держится за него, будто судьба свободного мира зависит от этого. Блондин издает тихий горловой стон, и это просто неприлично.

Элисон чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь, и делает шажок назад. Может быть, она просто…

Слишком поздно. Баки с немного недовольным фырканьем отрывается от покрасневших от поцелуя губ блондина и смотрит на нее ледяными голубыми глазами.

— Сказал же, оставайся в комнате.

— Простите, — бормочет Элисон, не зная, куда девать глаза. Опускает взгляд вниз, замечая вещевой мешок и то, что напоминает большой футляр для цимбал, возле ног блондина.

Баки убирает металлическую руку, отпуская запястья блондина, и показывает на нее:

— Стив, это Элисон. Она тебе понравится. Она тоже никогда не слушает.

— Гм, привет, — блондин эффектно краснеет, заходя в большую комнату. Румянец становится гуще, когда позади него возникает Баки и приобнимает за талию, попутно оставляя засос на его шее.

И тут до Элисон доходит, кто этот блондин. У нее слабеют колени, и она ковыляет до ближайшего дивана, пока не опозорилась. Парень Баки, из-за которого тот теряет голову, и чьи тексты в телефоне заставляют его улыбаться — это Капитан Америка. И ведь они так тихарятся, что даже слухов почти нет. Что весьма удивительно, потому как между этими двоими так искрит, что можно воспламенить небольшие объекты.

Баки непринужденно переплетает пальцы с пальцами Стива и плюхается на диван напротив Элисон.

— Этой ночью за тобой присмотрит Стив, пока я пойду прогуляюсь и навещу наших друзей в Маггии. К ним накопились вопросы.

Стив со стоном опускается рядом с Баки.

— Так вот почему тебе понадобилась бейсбольная бита?

Баки вжимается лицом ему в шею и ухмыляется.


	5. Гангстеры.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фил Коулсон выбирает самое неподходящее время

Стив проводит пальцем вдоль подбородка Баки; оценивающе вглядывается в темные круги под глазами, в заметные впадины под скулами. Баки себя слишком загоняет. Стив и сам виновен в подобном, но у Баки имеется пугающая привычка отключать себя от основных физических ощущений (боль, голод, слабость), из-за чего Стиву… ну, Стиву хочется воскресить Арнима Золу и Александра Пирса только для того, чтобы убить их еще раз, помедленнее.

Ему не хочется заново ввязываться в откровенно ужасный спор: «Быть собой — это нормально»/непонимающий взгляд: «Мягкость убивает, Стиви», который они вели около 4 месяцев назад. Это ничего не дало, кроме дней захлопнутых дверей и натянутого молчания. И Баки попросил о помощи. Это само по себе… очень много.

Как правило, Баки даже не говорит, куда он уезжает по работе. Стив привык к этому. Что не означает, что ему это нравится, но поскольку он тоже регулярно исчезает по делам Мстителей, то не может критиковать этот аспект жизни Баки. Барнс сообщает ему приблизительные сроки отсутствия, а потом снова появляется, и иногда на нем ни царапины, а иногда он как сегодня: избит до полусмерти, покрыт синяками, порезами и… взгляд Стива пробегает вниз по фигуре сидящего на диване Баки до того участка, где футболка немного топорщится. Серьезно, это что у него на животе, скотч?

Все тело Стива напрягается от желания рывком задрать футболку Баки, найти каждую рану, царапину и синяк и перецеловать их. Он хочет провести подушечкой большого пальца по скулам Баки и волшебным образом стереть темные круги под его глазами, сгладить усталый и измотанный взгляд.

Он выпячивает подбородок и прищуривается:

— Бак, когда ты в последний раз спал?

— Я в порядке, Стиви, — Баки наклоняется вперед, покусывая мочку Стива. — Дремал иногда.

— По меньшей мере, три дня назад, — докладывает Элисон, затыкая его. Баки бросает на нее свой самый убийственный взгляд, но та лишь вскидывает брови, как бы говоря: «а ты подерись со мной, о, подожди, ты же не можешь, а то провалишь миссию». Она разворачивается к Стиву. — Кстати, он вообще ест? Потому как те же три дня у него ни крошки во рту не было.

— Твою мать, паршивая была идея. Вы знаете друг друга пять минут, а уже объединились против меня.

— Бак…

— Стив, еда — это пустая трата времени, которого у меня нахрен нет. Я не могу по полдня проводить, заказывая и поедая весь мусор, который нужен моему дурацкому метаболизму. Мы здесь немножко заняты, черт побери. Мой способ решения проблем более эффективен, и на этом все.

Ну, конечно. Можно подумать, Стив Роджерс позволит кому-нибудь оставить за собой последнее слов в споре, размышляет Баки, видя, как Стив скрещивает руки и откидывается на диване.

— И ты на полном серьезе утверждаешь, что откажешься от стейка с картошкой фри и горячего шоколадного пломбира ради инъекций и этих отвратительных пакетов с гелем?

Баки поджимает губы.

— Да.

Стив встает и потягивается.

— Что ж, это печально, Бак, потому что когда ты проснешься после трехчасового сна, на чем я настаиваю, я собирался вызвать рум-сервис и сделать заказ для всех нас. Теперь, полагаю, мы это сделаем только для себя, пока ты будешь спать. И никаких вылазок и кражи картошки фри. Верно, Элисон?

Элисон пытается удержать уголки рта от коварной усмешки и изображает задумчивость.

— О, да. Но мне картошки-фри не нужно. Хочу поджаренного цыпленка, зелень, и сладкий картофельный пирог. О, и заодно узнай, есть ли у них торт «Красный Бархат».

— Ненавижу вас всех, — бормочет Баки.

— Ничего, — Стив подталкивает Баки в сторону спальни. — То, се, бла бла бла, тренировочная эффективность, бла бла, неуничтожимый супер-убийца Гидры, — толчок. — Отправляйся в постель, талантливый ты наш, — еще толчок.

Баки цепляется руками за дверной проем спальни и сверкает глазами на Стива:

— Я уничтожил 13 ниндзя, Стив. В одиночку. Двумя ножами.

— Знаю, Бак. Твой, гм, дизайн крыши теперь любимый скринсейвер у Тони, — толчок.

— Ну, хоть кто-то меня оценил.

— Я тоже тебя ценю, — кричит Элисон. — Но еще я считаю, что ты должен прислушаться к своему бойфренду.

— Элисон, за каждый кусочек жареного цыпленка, который ты мне отдашь, я поведаю отдельную историю, почему никто и никогда не должен слушать Капитана Америку, — вопит Баки в ответ. — Пять ведёрок цыпленка доведут нас, не знаю, до 1944?

— Сказал идиот, который отправился в Ад, чтобы ввязаться в драку с дьяволом, — комментирует Стив. Затем, в сторону другой комнаты: — Элисон, ни одна часть этого предложения не является метафорой.

— Ты. Ударил. Танк.

Стив пинком ноги захлопывает дверь спальни за собой и указывает:

— В постель, — он пытается изобразить грозный взгляд, но уголки его рта дергаются в усмешке.

Баки фальшиво-раздраженно фыркает, опускаясь на постель. Затем прикусывает нижнюю губу, и выражение его лица становится совершенно непристойным:

— Поможешь мне заснуть, Роджерс? — шепчет он густым и низким голосом.

Стив не слишком успешно силится излучать невинность и добродетель.

— Не знаю, Барнс. Стены здесь тонковаты. Не хотелось бы заставлять твою подругу чувствовать себя неудобно…

У Стива есть, что еще сказать, и на самом деле он не собирается просто оставить Баки спать… но тут в его джинсы вцепляется металлическая рука, подтягивая ближе, между мускулистых бедер. А потом Баки озвучивает вызов:

— У меня феноменальные способности к скрытности, Стив. Можем сделать это тихой миссией.

— Да неужели, — ведется Стив. — Что я получу, если ты нарушишь тишину? — он на 99% уверен, что Баки с ним играет, ведь тот как никто другой знает, что Стив Роджерс никогда не бегал от вызова. А еще, он так близко к Баки, что чувствует исходящее от него тепло и слабый металлический запах подсохшей крови от ран.

Стив хмурится.

— Уф, что, — стонет Баки, хлопаясь обратно в постель. Эта хмурая гримаса ему знакома. После нее никакого веселья не будет. Прощай, веселье. Было очень приятно почти познакомиться с тобой.

— Просто… — Стив тянет вверх рубашку Баки и разглядывает перевязанные порезы и зашитые раны, и чертов скотч, который держит повязки на месте. — Тебя здорово порезали, Бак, всюду. Не хотелось бы мне случайно порвать стежки…

Баки с полуулыбкой обхватывает ногой его бедро, роняя блондина поверх себя. Стив рушится сверху, удивленно крякая, но Баки не издает ни звука, хотя Стив почти уверен, что заехал локтем прямо по длинному порезу на боку:

— Первое: мне плевать, — Стив чувствует, как Баки вертится под ним, стягивая с себя штаны, и, по мнению Стива, притираясь при этом бедрами значительно больше необходимого. Его тщательно разработанный план тактического отступления аннулирован новыми командами от болезненно-твердого члена. Теплая металлическая рука ввинчивается внутрь его штанов спереди, и хриплый голос шепчет на ухо: — Второе: если так заботишься о стежках, работай ртом.

Так он и делает.

Стив соскальзывает с постели на колени и хватает Баки за задницу, подтягивая к краю матраса. И пусть только кто-нибудь скажет, что Стив Роджерс не прислушивается к предложениям Баки. (Он просто делает это не слишком часто).

Спустя несколько минут, глядя снизу вверх на то, как Баки кусает нижнюю губу, выгибая длинную шею и запрокинув голову, и кончает в полном молчании, Стив думает, что никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. Он вздыхает и мычит, нежно посасывая своего бойфренда после оргазма, одновременно убыстряя движения руки на собственном члене, все резче и резче. Как только его рот выпускает плоть Баки, брюнет тянет левую руку вниз и втаскивает Стива на кровать рядом с собой. Баки укладывается на боку и тянет Стива вниз, чтобы быть лицом к лицу, почти соприкасаясь лбами. Стив уже чувствует, как нарастает изнутри его собственный оргазм, когда Баки опирается руками по обе стороны лица Стива и просто смотрит на него в упор, и в его глазах так много любви, а затем Баки нежно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по самой нежной части нижней губы Стива, и Стив кончает, распахнув глаза и видя перед собой глаза Баки так близко, что различает движение голубизны в зрачках, как волны, как прилив, и Стив не может удержаться, он плачет, ощущая, как стекают по щекам слезы, и понятия не имеет, почему плачет, всего слишком много, а Баки нежно сцеловывает слезы, и его щеки тоже мокры, и они держат друг друга, и на дворе 2016, и они здесь, и хоть раз в их распроклятой жизни все даже лучше, чем в порядке, и это чересчур.

Когда Стив, наконец, уходит, глаза Баки уже закрыты, дыхание выравнивается, лицо во сне молодое и невинное.

* * *  
Баки успевает проспать только 20 минут, после чего раздается стук в дверь.

Стив ругается себе под нос и жестом предлагает Элисон оставаться на месте. Осторожно идет к двери, по пути тихо подхватывая щит.

Если они разбудили Баки, Богом клянусь… — размышляет Стив. А потом: кого я хочу обмануть, скорее всего, Баки проснулся, когда они были еще в 50 футах от двери, и, если спросить, поведает, сколько при них оружия, какого калибра, и оценит их габариты по шагам. Когда доходит до операций под прикрытием, Баки умеет делать просто… невероятные вещи. Стив знает, что он сильнее Баки, быстрее исцеляется и является лучшим лидером и командным игроком; но Баки превосходит его в скорости, меткости и остроте чувств. Правительство США желало получить лучшего пехотинца; Гидре был нужен охотник-убийца.

Стук повторяется. С мрачным лицом Стив распахивает дверь.

В нескольких футах за дверью стоит спокойный мужчина среднего роста, подняв руки в универсальном жесте «не стреляйте, я не причиню вреда». Он одет в консервативный серый костюм, у него умные глаза и редеющие темные волосы. Мужчина по-совиному моргает, затем опускает руки.

— Стив. Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— Коулсон, — новый директор ЩИТа. Хороший человек, но сейчас это последнее существо на земле, кого Стиву хочется видеть.

Вероятно, Баки уже не только проснулся, но и пересек половину Чикаго. Да катись все к черту.

— Можно мне войти?

Стив вздыхает.

— Вы выбрали ужасно неподходящее время, Фил.

— Что ж, обычно, когда такое случается, мы позволяем чикагскому департаменту полиции разбираться с массовыми убийствами, даже если в них задействованы… сверхчеловеческие элементы. Но учитывая, что один из убитых может являться одним из пяти Пальцев Руки, ЩИТ проявляет повышенный интерес, — на лице Фила Коулсона возникает задумчивое выражение: — Сколько людей должно погибнуть, чтобы это считалось массовым убийством? Двузначные цифры? Мне кажется, 13 отвечает этому определению. А вам?

Стив отходит в сторону. Коулсон протискивается мимо него в гостиную, склоняя голову в сторону Элисон, у которой очень удачно получается копировать убийственное лицо Баки.

— Вы, должно быть, Даззлер? Ваша музыка весьма популярна среди нашей команды.

— Что вам нужно, Фил? — спрашивает Стив, закрывая дверь.

— Немного поболтать с вашим… ну, я знаю, он все еще работает под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат, но я ведь не ошибусь, называя его Баки?

Элисон фыркает.

— Джеймс или Солдат, если он вас не знает.

Коулсон касается виска в благодарном жесте, затем вновь сосредотачивает внимание на Стиве.

— Это вежливое предупреждение, Стив. Он должен прийти для отчета. Я понимаю, что полномасштабное расследование со стороны полиции, или даже ЩИТа причинит вред мисс Блэр и весьма насторожит вашего друга, но он в одиночку уничтожил более двух дюжин людей за последние 24 часа. И хотя я не думаю, что по кому-то из них будут скучать, в этой стране существует закон.

Элисон яростно взвивается на ноги.

— Баки защищал меня. Он остановил тех, кто активно пытались меня убить. Можете катиться в ад с вашими дурацкими обвинениями…

— Сядь, Элисон, — вздыхает Стив, указывая на диван. — Здесь дело… не в этом.

— О, нет, именно в этом. Нам нужна информация о Руке, которой он обладает, — уточняет Фил. — Это не обязательно должно быть формально. Вы тоже можете присутствовать. Просто двое старых друзей и один новый проведут взаимно полезную беседу в кафе.

— Он не станет говорить со ЩИТом, Фил, — Стив кладет руки на бедра. — Угадайте, почему, с двух раз. Или, точнее, с одного, но если вы поняли, на их месте вырастают еще две.

— И, тем не менее, он охотно берет заказы у известной криминальной организации. Я не понимаю, Стив.

Стив устремляется на поиски листка бумаги.

— Об этом надо говорить не со мной. Если хотите пообщаться с Баки на предмет бизнеса, позвоните леди по имени Мириам, у меня есть ее телефон…

— Я знаю о Мириам, — нейтральным тоном говорит Коулсон, легкая гримаса раздражения мелькает на его лице.

Брови Стива взлетают почти до волос.

— О.О. Вы уже говорили с ней, — и Мириам сказала «нет». Мириам защищает Баки. Он — самый дорогой фрилансер в ее безымянном агентстве, где за небольшое состояние вы можете нанять индивидуумов с весьма редкими специальными талантами для выполнения почти любой задачи. И хотя Стив лично никогда не встречался и не разговаривал с Мириам, у него постепенно сложилось о ней позитивное впечатление. Если она вообще существует как реальное человеческое существо… темная сторона улицы, как это называет Баки, густой лес из рефлексии, паранойи и фальшивых личностей.

— Он стал бы для нас ценнейшим инстру… гм, подспорьем… — Колусон хмурится, бросая на Стива оценивающий взгляд — лицо Стива вспыхивает, и мускулы подергиваются от ярости. — А, понятно, вы планируете его вступление в ряды Мстителей.

— Убирайтесь, — очень тихо говорит Стив. — Даю пять секунд.

Коулсон поворачивается и уходит, притормозив в дверях:

— Если вы передумаете…

— Он вам не гребаная обменная карточка, Коулсон.

Глаза Фила Коулсона распахиваются от потрясения — Капитан Америка обрушил ругательную бомбу класса А. Они понятия не имеют, думает Стив, шагая вперед и открывая дверь.

Лишь поразительная сила воли позволяет Стиву всего лишь захлопнуть дверь перед лицом Коулсона. И он немедленно портит впечатление, пробивая кулаком стену.

— Он не инструмент. Он человек, — шепчет Стив.

Вытаскивает кулак обратно и трясет рукой, кусочки штукатурки и гипсокартона летят на ковер.

— Однажды я встречалась с Ником Фьюри. Он мне понравился больше, — заявляет Элисон.

Стив сутулится, поворачиваясь к комнате Баки.

— Ненавижу шпионов.

Как Стив и опасался, комната Баки пуста. Бейсбольной биты нет, как нет и одного из черных вещевых мешков. Стив поднимает глаза к потолку и тихонько окликает:

— Бак? Есть шанс, что ты в вентиляции или где-то поблизости? Пожалуйста?

Затем он ощущает легкий порыв ветра, видит колыхание занавесок. Окно плотно закрыто, но не до конца. Оставлено так, чтобы не защелкнулось. Стив открывает его и глядит вниз. Они на 35 этаже в угловом номере; при взгляде вниз кружится голова. Под окном, на каменном фасаде отеля Стив замечает пять длинных царапин, которые появляются, когда какой-нибудь гребаный идиот спускается вниз, имея из оборудования лишь металлическую руку. Такие идиоты разбрасываются своей жизнью, будто это грязная монета, подобранная на улице.

Стив вздыхает. Он искренне ненавидит шпионов.

* * *

Граф Нефария — очень занятой человек, и с тех пор, как он, движимый американскими амбициями, переехал из Неаполя в Чикаго, его империя растянулась от Среднего Запада до Средиземного моря. Наркотики, оружие, люди, защита… это и не только можно купить или продать у Семьи Нефария, а потому он просыпается утром в Италии и остается на ногах до американского вечера. Но сейчас, после ужина, завершив все дела, отпустив лейтенантов, поцеловав и отослав в постель жену и младших детей, у него есть час для себя в кабинете. Граппа, завтрашняя газета, возможно, «грязный» журнальчик… он предвкушающее вздыхает, распахивая тяжелую резную дверь красного дерева, ведущую в его личный рай.

Это прибежище книг в кожаных переплетах, подшивок выпусков любимых комиксов, вроде Лаки Люк, Дампир и Диаболик, мягких ковров, глушащих все шумы и заботы. Он сворачивает к тележке с напитками по пути к своему комфортабельному креслу и большому столу под портретом матери, основательницы семейного бизнеса. Она была младшей из Борджиа… Сейчас он выглядит на шестьдесят, и уже в течение тридцати лет является официальным главой семьи — фантастически долгий срок для капо из любой другой семьи. Он знает, что такие тихие вечера скоро закончатся. Некоторые лейтенанты уже поглядывают на него искоса, неблагодарные ублюдки, слишком стар, думают они. Мы должны стать во главе. Мы должны быть в темной паутине. У нас новые методы. Граф слишком стар. Он тормозит нас. Скоро произойдет Замена власти. Она будет насильственной, или же спокойной, и на несколько поколений он затаится, пока среди людей с положением не останется ни одного, помнящего его лицо.

Вот уже двадцать лет он расставляет на доске шахматные фигуры для этой Замены, медленно, исподволь. Он знает, что очень скоро ему придется посвятить все свое время финальным приготовлениям, что они поглотят его целиком — возможно буквально и фигурально. Но… этим утром по почте прибыл новый выпуск работ Гвидо Крепакса (Guido Crepas, более известный как Guido Crepax — итальянский художник комиксов — прим. перев., Вики), воспламенителя его все более и более редких желаний, и… Замена подождет. Еще один день. Он наливает в маленький хрустальный бокал дижестив (алкогольный напиток с добавкой горьких или ветрогонных трав, который пьют после еды — прим переводчика) и мысленно цитирует слова Святого Августина: «О, Боже, пошли мне мораль… но не прямо сейчас».

— Хорошие картины, — произносит низкий и хриплый голос, и граф Нефария роняет бокал, нащупывая тревожную кнопку внизу тележки.

— О, я ее отсоединил, — добавляет голос. Некто сидит за столом графа, отвернувшись, так что высокая спинка кресла скрывает его облик.

Граф тянется к небольшому пистолету в кобуре на спине.

— Палач? — спрашивает он, но что-то тут не так, это не вписывается в образ нью-йоркского истребителя мафии… должно быть, он стал слишком стар — как можно не заметить, что в комнате находится кто-то еще…

Кресло разворачивается. В нем развалился высокий белый мужчина в черной футболке и военных штанах. Он состоит из… странных контрастов, по мнению графа. Расслабленный и в то же время взведенный как пружина. С внушительной мускулатурой, но грациозный и легкий, какими редко бывают силачи. Светлые внимательные голубые глаза, взлохмаченные темные волосы. Тело из плоти и крови и металлическая рука. Живой рукой он небрежно держит бейсбольную биту, а на его коленях лежит книга Крепакса.

— Обычно меня называют «Терминатором», из-за этого, — мужчина поднимает металлическую руку. — Ну и убийцей, разумеется. Но я здесь только поговорить. Если конечно вы не наставите на меня тот пистолет — вот тогда все быстро покатится к черту.

Граф медленно достает пистолет и кладет на тележку с напитками. Снова наполняет граппой стакан, наливая себе на три пальцы чистого огненного спирта. Нежданные встречи с другими… индивидуумами всегда пробуждают в нем жажду. Особенно, когда это те самые люди, на которых он на этой неделе объявил охоту. О пистолете он не жалеет, это шумная часть бизнеса, в любом случае он — сын своей матери и предпочитает обработанный ядом по фамильному рецепту стилет, пристегнутый к правой лодыжке.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, как вы попали в мой кабинет?

— Так же, как вы попадаете в Карнеги Холл, — улыбается Солдат. — Практика, — он закрывает книгу и осторожно кладет ее на стол.

По крайней мере, он имеет уважение к книгам, размышляет граф. Вот если бы он испортил корешок этого нового выпуска, ну, тогда, сынок, мы бы и поговорили о том, как быстро все катится к черту.

— Ваши люди все еще живы, а сигнализация действует. За исключением этой комнаты, разумеется.

— Это весьма любезно.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Я — фрилансер. Какой мне интерес цапаться с потенциальным работодателем. Но мне нужно узнать, почему ваша семья пытается убить Даззлер, ну и меня заодно.

Граф вздыхает и опускается в мягкое кресло лицом к столу.

— Нам заплатили. Не могу сказать, кто. Это нарушит честь контракта. И я этого не знаю, потому что тут не задают вопросов. Вы понимаете.

— Но, ясное дело, ваш контакт не упомянул, что у Даззлер имеется защита, иначе вы бы нанесли первый удар по ней в совершенно другом формате. Узнав, что в деле участвую я, вы бы запросили куда больше денег, верно?

— Я бы вообще не взялся за этот контракт, — прихлебывая граппу, отвечает граф.

— А контракт, основанный на лжи — совсем не контракт, и его не касаются рамки чести, — мужчина похлопывает кончиком биты по полу и на секунду выглядит отстраненным. — По крайней мере, в ирландской мафии. Возможно, вы работаете по-другому.

— Нет, — говорит граф. — У нас так же. Ты посвящен?

— Да. Когда был парнишкой. Банда Белой Руки в бруклинском порту.

Граф подается вперед, сидя в кресле.

— Динни Меган?

— Неа. Симус Лонерган и Эоган Харт, по большей части, — Солдат приподнимает биту. Работал в рэкете по защите. Немного по боксу.

— А, я помню Большого Симуса. Рыжие волосы, красное лицо, сломанный нос, да?

— Да, тот самый, — ухмыляется Солдат. — А по виду не скажешь, что ты можешь его помнить.

— Как и ты.

— Справедливо.

Мысленно граф принимает решение и снова подходит к тележке с напитками.

— Граппы? Она из моих имений. Нет ничего лучше, — не дожидаясь ответа Солдата, начинает разливать. — Симус был амбициозен, но недостаточно умен. Я убил его и сбросил в Ист Ривер в 1952. С тех пор Семья базируется в Нью-Йорке.

— Я думаю, это Гидра заплатила вам за удар по Даззлер, — говорит Солдат. — Потому что вы сами сказали, вы бы отказались от контракта. Мы все знаем, что никто не отказывается. Вы просто заявляете, что в данное время заняты, или запрашиваете такую сумму, что другая сторона отступается. Но Гидра — вы бы задумались, отчего они не разобрались с этим сами. Что такого они знают обо мне, чего вы не знаете. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы запросить больше денег, вы отказываетесь.

Граф водружает маленький хрустальный стакан с граппой на стол перед Солдатом.

— Думаю, для убийцы ты весьма умен.

Солдат поднимает граппу, вращает стакан, затем принюхивается.

— Не отравлено, даю слово, — заявляет граф, возвращаясь в кресло.

— Те двое недолюдей, которые были в составе вашей последней ударной группы… парень-крокодил был мутантом, как я понимаю. Но кто поработал над вторым? Тем, с лазерной пушкой в черепе? — тон Солдата легок, как будто с оттенком праздного любопытства. Он наклоняет стакан, ловя в грани хрусталя искры теплого света лампы.

— Его одолжила Гидра, — разводит руками граф. — Я выразил недовольство, и вот что они прислали.

— Понятно. Еще один вопрос, и я оставлю тебя твоим книгам. Эта база Гидры в Чикаго должна быть новой. Где она?

Граф сообщает адрес и поднимается, когда Солдат встает, протягивая правую руку для рукопожатия. Солдат улыбается и протягивает левую, потому что заметил легкое постукивание графа по кольцу-печатке… может быть, нервная привычка, но вполне может быть триггером к выдвижению крошечного шипа из кольца. Иглы, пронзающей кожу.

— Простите, — говорит Солдат, не опуская левой руки в момент социальной неловкости. — Даже если это всего лишь эффективная формула, чтобы замедлить меня, прошлой ночью я уже получил дозу яда, а два дня подряд — это уже небрежность.

Граф разводит руками.

— Нет, это я прошу простить. Старые привычки, вы понимаете.

Его взгляд скользит к предложенному Солдату стакану граппы. Тот, нетронутый, стоит на столе.

Когда он возвращает взгляд, Солдат уже исчез, а окно кабинета распахнуто.

Он вздыхает и снова усаживается в кресло с новой книгой Крепакса. Завтра он ликвидирует главу своей охраны.

***  
ДББ: С Маггией закончил. Следы ведут в Гидру. Ублюдки заплатили мафии за попытку убить меня.

СГР: Ха. Похоже, им надоело терять собственных людей.

ДББ: Новая база. Сейчас направляюсь туда.

СГР: БАКИ. НЕТ.

ДББ: Стив. Я знаю. Просто разведаю.

СГР: Ну что может пойти не так.

ДББ: ТОЛЬКО. РАЗВЕДАЮ.

СГР: Дай мне адрес этой базы, просто на всякий случай.

ДББ: Прошу, не заявляйся туда.

СГР: Только если тебя не будет дольше, чем… сколько

ДББ: Если я не вернусь к концу репетиции. Кстати о ней:

ДББ: Тебе придется отвезти Элисон на репетицию. Надень мои вещи; никто не станет присматриваться, если на тебе будет маска и очки. Тактический жилет не подойдет, а черное пальто — да. Капюшон. Перчатки.

ДББ: Захвати Беттину (98В).

СГР: Которая 98В?

ДББ: Вздох. Очень большая снайперская винтовка. НЕ СБЕЙ ПРИЦЕЛ, РОДЖЕРС, ИЛИ У НАС БУДЕТ СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР.

ДББ: Просто злобно зыркай на людей, а потом залезай на стропила и наблюдай. Будь параноиком. Это помогает.

СГР: ОК. Будь осторожен.

ДББ: Ты тоже.

* * *

Элисон подходит к дивану, где сидит поглощенный чтением романа на планшете Стив.

— Итак, гм, я иду спать, — говорит она.

Стив поднимает взгляд. Она в гимнастических шортах и футболке Stax Records, волосы убраны в подобие шелкового чепца.

— Хорошо! Спокойного сна. Утром увидимся.

— Гм… — Элисон опускает глаза на ковер, затем поглядывает в сторону спальни.

Стив с озадаченным видом отрывается от книги.

— Разве ты не собираешься…? — она указывает на спальню.

Стив краснеет.

— Эээ… Прошу прощения?

Элисон так сильно закатывает глаза, что кажется на секунду видит собственные мозги.

— Баки оставался на ночь в моей комнате. Он сидел на полу и творил этот свой жуткий трюк — вообще не двигался.

— О. Гм. Я так не могу, — признает Стив. — Это Специальный Трюк Баки. Ничего, если я останусь здесь и буду читать всю ночь. Мой слух не такой как у него, но все-таки намного лучше обычного. Ты будешь в безопасности. Мне неудобно…

— Слушай, — нетвердым голосом заявляет Элисон. — Прошлой ночью дюжина ниндзя просочилась в мою спальню, чтобы убить меня, и, блонди, придется тебе завязывать со своими фи-фи и читать свою чертову книжонку рядом со мной, потому что… — здесь ее голос ломается от сдерживаемых рыданий. — Потому что я и близко не успокоилась, даже ни на чуть-чуть, и… пожалуйста.

Стив роняет планшет и обнимает Элисон.

— Эй. Все в порядке. Я не понял. Все в порядке. Я знаю, что значит быть испуганным и одиноким. Это наихудшая вещь в мире.

Элисон кивает ему в плечо.

Стив отстраняет ее на пару дюймов, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Можешь мне помочь кое с чем?

Элисон шмыгает носом.

— Я пытаюсь наверстать все, что пропустил, но у моих друзей ужасный вкус в плане фильмов. Спорю, тебе удастся найти то, что мне стоит посмотреть. Выберешь фильм, и посмотрим его вместе?

Элисон краснеет, и медленная улыбка расцветает на ее лице.

— Ладно, — говорит она, дергая его за рукав. — Надеюсь, ты любишь мюзиклы.

— Люблю.

Вот так Капитан Америка и познакомился с «Мулен Руж» и «Девушки мечты» («Девушки мечты» — музыкальная драма студии Dreamworks, снятая в 2006 году по мотивам одноимённого мюзикла, в основу которого легла история успеха и распада девичьего трио «The Supremes». — прим. перев., Вики), еще более грандиозным в сопровождении светового шоу Даззлер во время песен, а самой Даззлер был представлен фильм «Давайте Потанцуем» («Shall We Dance» (1937) с Фредом Астором и Джинджер Роджерс — прим. перев., Вики).

В финале фильма Элисон засыпает, но озабоченная морщинка между ее бровей разглаживается. Стив слезает с кровати и переселяется в кресло поблизости. Устраивается там на остаток ночи, держа щит под рукой и книгу на коленях, и надеется, что Баки не влипнет в слишком большие неприятности.


	6. Плохая репутация.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив наряжается Зимним Солдатом, чтобы защитить Элисон, в то время как не спавший четыре дня Баки проникает на базу Гидры. Потому как, это же ОТЛИЧНАЯ идея, Баки.

Стив созерцает черную униформу и снаряжение, разбросанные по постели, и трет лицо рукой. Он не уверен, что сможет это сделать.

Через 15 минут им выходить на репетицию. Ему придется это сделать.

Баки держит при себе информацию про свое… рабочее оборудование. С тех пор, как они впервые стали любовниками, Стив никогда не видел его в униформе. Даже когда он утверждал, что отправляется прямиком на миссию, то переодевался в уличную одежду, униформы и оружия (ну, кроме того, что он носил при себе постоянно) нигде не было видно. Зимний Солдат был еще одной вещью, которую Баки прятал от Стива, наряду с его историей в Гидре и тем, что действительно творится у него в голове, и отчего его глаза периодически становятся отстраненными и расфокусированными, что заставляет его подскакивать посреди ночи и надолго исчезать.

А теперь униформа Зимнего Солдата разложена на кровати в отеле перед Стивом.

Все равно как перейти границу.

Он проводит пальцами по маске и ощущает все ту же постыдную, отвратительную дрожь, как всегда при виде неё.

— Ты идешь? — доносится через дверь голос Элисон.

Стив едва успевает подавить недостойный писк и выдавливает:

— Ага, скоро буду готов.

— Уже понял, куда распихать все ножи? Потому что, серьезно, я видела этого парня в джинсах, которые не оставляли простора воображению, и мой бойфренд весь такой: «почему ты пялишься на бедра своего телохранителя», как мне ему сказать: «потому что знаю, что при нем шесть ножей, и вот гадаю, где он их спрятал?». О, эй, а мы можем заскочить в Старбакс по пути? Хочу латте размером с мою голову.

— Да, мне нужен кофе, — соглашается Стив.

Дело идет на лад. Поначалу, Стив боялся встревожить Баки, или ляпнуть что-нибудь, что послужит поводом к его отсутствию на недели и даже месяцы. Потому что, Боже, он подсел на него, это уже зависимость. Он в курсе, что это вроде как нездорово, но взаимоотношения с Баки — это единственное, что он делает для себя, и если это эгоизм и зависимость — да будет так.

Однажды ночью он просто чертовски устал. Вернулся прямиком с операции Мстителей, которая пошла под откос: Бартон едва не погиб, Тони пришлось выпиливать из костюма, а ему самому копье атланта продырявило ногу. Баки забрался через окно его квартиры в Бруклине где-то около полуночи, весь — сплошные увертки и молчание насчет того, где он был, и Стив просто взглянул на него и сказал: «можешь перестать притворяться».

Момент полной неподвижности Баки убедил Стива, что он попал в яблочко. «Ты о чем?» с впечатляющей небрежностью поинтересовался Баки, направляясь на кухню за яблоком. Надо было знать его долгое время, чтобы заметить легкое напряжение плеч. Стив уронил голову на руки и произнес:

— Прекрати. Хватит защищать меня от себя. Ты делал это в Бруклине и после Аззано, и я ничего никогда не говорил, а может, если бы сказал, все было бы по-другому. Моя вина. Но я знаю тебя всю жизнь, Бак. Знаю все твои маски. Я надеваю голубой шлем и притворяюсь Капитаном Америка. Но ты, ты снимаешь маску и притворяешься… — Стив указал на уличную одежду Баки: — ты притворяешься этим. Я думал, может быть, тебе это нужно, может быть, это процесс восстановления, но сейчас я думаю, ты делаешь это только для меня. Остановись. Пусть у тебя будут стены от всех, но не от меня. Не от меня, Бак.

Баки перепугался. Оставил на кухонном столе кусочки раздавленного яблока и исчез.

Но две недели спустя он вернулся откуда-то — не издалека, потому что кровь даже еще не высохла на нем. Сбросил сумку с оружием, содрал тактический жилет и уселся на кухонный стул. Не сказал ни слова, лишь всучил Стиву металлическую коробку с шовной нитью, иглами и бинтами и нагнул голову, показывая паршивый разрез на верхней части спины. Не шевельнулся, не дернулся, когда игла проткнула плоть. Просто сидел с жуткой, нечеловеческой неподвижностью. А когда Стив закончил, Баки переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стива и заглянул ему в глаза. Стив видел, как тот выходит из модуса миссии, как свет возвращается в его глаза, как он прикусывает нижнюю губу и шипит от боли в ранах, прежде подавляемой. «Да, неприятная рана», — признал Баки. Стив поцеловал его в лоб и сказал: «спасибо», а затем: «иди в душ, благоухаешь как работник бойни».

Стив не уверен, не было ли это его воображением, но той ночью ему показалось, что Баки обнимает его даже крепче обычного. И если он не окончательно заснул, то слышал, как Баки прошептал: «что такой жалкий грешник, как я, сделал, чтобы заслужить ангела вроде тебя», о чем не поведал ни одной живой душе.

И остается открытым вопрос с Мстителями. Его команда по большей части понимает, они заметили, насколько легче он теперь держится, как часто улыбается. Но они также прекратили приглашать его в Башню на периодически случающиеся после миссий кино-вечера и посиделки с выпивкой. Он не совсем уловил подтекст, то ли: «Стив слишком занят», то ли: «мы не желаем видеть Зимнего Солдата».

И то, что Баки продолжает вести себя как одиночка-параноик, ничуть не улучшает ситуацию. Не сказать, что он обходит Башню стороной: значительная мощность и изобилие проводки для лабораторий означают, что здание испещрено шахтами, надпотолочными пустотами и приподнятыми полами, где можно проползти. Ничто не мешает Баки незаметно путешествовать по всей Башне, избегая общественных зон, призраком просачиваться сквозь вентиляционные ходы и шахты лифтов.

В один из его редких визитов Стив предложил спуститься в тренажерный зал и провести спарринг. Он годами хотел посмотреть, насколько Баки хорош в действительности; заполучить партнера для борьбы, с которым не нужно сдерживаться. Баки лишь бросил на него взгляд, буркнув: «И дать Романовой возможность получить покадровый просмотр нашего боя? Не думаю». Поэтому, пока Стив готовился к миссиям, Баки пользовался Башней как личным тренировочным стендом для лазания, и, теоретически, никто, кроме Стива, не знал о его присутствии.

Никто, кроме Джарвиса, разумеется, а следовательно, и Тони, а так как Тони не умел хранить секреты — то и все остальные. Спустя несколько дней Тони подкараулил Стива в лифте, невыспавшийся и раздраженный.

— Слушай, мне нравится Параноид Андроид, действительно нравится, но можно он не будет приходить сюда, пока не научится пользоваться дверями? И пока не перестанет держаться как холодная рыба. Его что, убьет, если он зайдет сказать мне «привет»? Это мое гребаное здание.

Должно быть, Баки в тот момент ехал на крыше лифта и слышал Тони. О чем никто не догадывался, пока пару недель спустя…

… В лаборатории не стало нестерпимо вонять.

Кто-то оставил по дохлой рыбине в каждом костюме Железного Человека. Которых было приличное количество, включая неиспользуемые версии, бета-версии, моды и ожидающие очереди на техобслуживание. Знаете, что действительно трудно убрать из коммуникаций? Вонь гниющей рыбы.

Баки был официально изгнан из Башни, а Тони снова доработал систему безопасности.

— Лучше бы ты просто нанял Джеймса в качестве консультанта, — заметила Пеппер, закатив глаза при виде стоимости этих усовершенствований.

Стив как-то спросил у Баки, только что выбравшегося из вентиляционной шахты в лаборатории, как ему удается избегать Джарвиса, на что Баки лишь улыбнулся:

— Я не избегаю, — поднял металлическую руку и пояснил: — Машины любят меня, потому что я такой же, как они.

Неуютное противостояние между Баки и Мстителями беспокоит Стива. Он знает, насколько Баки изголодался по дружбе, что ему достаточно нескольких минут застенчивого шарма, и люди вроде Элисон проникаются к нему полным доверием. Что под Зимним Солдатом все еще ощущается эхо того паренька из Бруклина, щедрого на шуточки, легко сходящегося с незнакомцами… но сейчас все проходит через фильтр анализа угрозы. Стив понимает, почему Элисон, девушки из салона-парикмахерской и тот ирландский парнишка, его водитель — они в порядке, а Мстители — нет. Девушки и парень-водитель не являются потенциальной угрозой.

Возможно, именно поэтому до Рыбного Инцидента Баки больше ладил с Тони, чем с любым из Мстителей. Тони без костюма не является угрозой, и Баки скорее всего разработал дюжину способов вырубить Тони еще до того, как тот призовет костюм. Стив грустит, что друзья никогда не увидят его Баки, который наедине отпускал ужасные шуточки, и был добродушен, и все время улыбался, и при легчайшей провокации устраивал с ним шуточные драки на диване. Который доверяет. Им же знаком только настороженный тип.

Как только выпадет свободное время, Стив намеревается использовать свои внушительные тактические таланты и исправить ситуацию. Приучить Баки видеть в его команде нечто большее, чем сборище разнообразных угроз. Тони не рассматривается, пока не перестанет злиться из-за Рыбного Инцидента. И ни за что на свете Наташа и Баки не перестанут кружить вокруг друг друга словно волки. Сэм может попытаться анализировать Баки. Ничем хорошим это не кончится. И тут Стив припоминает, что он не единственный Мститель — бойфренд шпиона, и достает телефон.

СГР: Эй, можно тебя пригласить на пиво и пиццу на следующей неделе?

КФБ: Гм… конечно?

СГР: Ладно, отлично. Пусть будет четверг.

КФБ: КЭП ПОЧЕМУ.

СГР: Я не могу поесть пиццу с товарищем по команде?

КФБ: Слушай чувак я всегда готов бесплатно выпить пива, но гм ты не слишком известен как сверхсоциальное существо.

СГР: Может я пытаюсь это изменить.

КФБ: ОК извини четверг отлично.

КФБ: Подожди

КФБ: Будешь только ты или Джеймс тоже придет, потому как не знаю готов ли я к этому.

КФБ: В смысле я счастлив за вас и все такое, но он все еще пугает меня до чертиков

СГР: Нет только я

КФБ: Подтверждено. Увидимся в четверг. По ТВ будут показывать Сабвэй серию. ЯНКИЗЗЗ!!! (Subway Super Series — ежегодная спортивная серия передач, прим перев. Вики).

СГР: Не нарывайся Бартон.

Глядя на свой телефон, Стив приходит к выводу, что, во-первых, нужно дружить с командой и вне работы. Во-вторых, надо добиться, чтобы Баки им доверял. Он позвонит Сэму, когда с этим делом будет закончено. (Когда это будет закончено. История его жизни). Сэм интересуется и немного волнуется за Стива. И Стив скучает по нему. Надо его пригласить, предупредив, чтобы тот не заводил разговоров о терапии. (И заранее быть готовым к тому взгляду, которым одарит его Сэм).

Кроме дружбы существует еще вопрос прикосновений. Никто не трогает Баки. Частично по его предпочтению, а частично из-за совершенно разумного опасения, что результатом прикосновений к Баки может стать серьезное ранение или смерть. Стив знает, что во время пребывания Баки в Гидре прикосновение всегда означало боль — как для тех, кто касался его (лабораторные техники, кураторы, тренеры), так и для тех, кого он касался (мишени, лабораторные техники, кураторы, тренеры). Зола никогда не прикасался к нему; никогда не подходил достаточно близко. (Зола был злодеем и возможно безумцем, но дураком он не был).

Стив все это обнаружил однажды ночью, когда делал Баки массаж спины, а тот взял да и ляпнул, как будто это пустяки:

— Знаешь, Стиви, с момента моего падения, ты первый человек, который касается меня с добротой… — затем он провел рукой по волосам и добавил со смешком: — Да и до того было так же.

И Стиву нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы не дать своему сердцу разлететься на осколки, и он выпалил:

— Ну, не знаю, думаю, ты позабыл Мэгги МакДугал, — и Баки замер на секунду, потом выдохнул:

— Я ЗАБЫЛ Мэгги МакДугал, — а затем наклонился к Стиву, прижимаясь, как кот, и мурлыкнул: — Ты целуешься гораздо лучше нее.

До Стива доходит, что он уже добрые десять минут таращится в никуда. Он бросает телефон на кровать и начинает натягивать первый слой униформы Баки: черные, подбитые кевларом леггинсы и рубашку без рукавов из такого же материала, как на его собственной униформе. Затем военные штаны и его собственные ботинки (коричневые), и черную худи под куртку с кевларовой подстежкой.

Он изучает приблизительно 20 единиц оружия, аккуратно разложенных на кровати, и уже не в первый раз задается вопросом: неужели все это абсолютно необходимо? Никто не станет проверять, соответствует ли его вооружение на 100% тому, что носит Баки…

Но затем понимает, что хочет на один день ощутить себя на его месте. Чувствовать то же, что и он.

Поэтому он застегивает вокруг бедер и сзади на спине кобуры для пистолетов и ножей, не забывая про ботинки. Распихивает несколько гранат. Пристегивает УЗИ между лопаток и понимает, что куртка скроена с расчетом на оружие, воротник немного отстает от шеи, так что можно всунуть кобуру и при необходимости выхватить оттуда оружие. Куртка такой длины, чтобы не мешать добраться до кобуры на бедрах.

Стив надевает маску, затем очки. Они поляризованные, на удивление удобные в носке, и, опустив их на глаза, он нащупывает небольшой выступ вдоль верха правой линзы. Нажимает и моргает от внезапной зелени ночного видения (в ярко освещенной комнате это воспринимается болезненно), затем переключает на основные цвета инфракрасного спектра. Маска пахнет Баки, и носить ее кажется странно интимным.

Стив прогуливается туда-сюда, привыкая к снаряжению. Тихо. Ничто не брякает, не болтается. Даже ткань военных штанов не шуршит. Неожиданно он осознает, что его ботинки поскрипывают. Хотя Стив выше и шире, чем Баки, что слегка меняет расположение амуниции, он удивляется, как хорошо все продумано. Все под рукой, и Стив без заминки выхватывает нож из набедренных ножен и пытается крутануть его вокруг пальцев.

… В результате нож застревает в ковре, а Стив, желая обсосать порезанный палец, стукается костяшками о маску, позабыв про нее. Твою мать, острый ножик.

Он убирает нож, берет большой футляр для снайперской винтовки и выходит в гостиную.

Элисон ждет, барабаня пальцами, на ней симпатичные гимнастические леггинсы и свободная, но явно очень дорогая фуфайка с загадочной надписью: «Это Hood by Air, они — лучшие».

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Стив, раскинув руки для пущего эффекта.

— Черт. Это… весьма неплохо. И страшновато, — говорит она, озирая Стива с ног до головы. — Но ты слишком подпрыгиваешь при ходьбе. Меньше кватербека. Больше пантеры-убийцы.

Стив отстегивает маску и ухмыляется.

— Постараюсь запомнить. А теперь — в Старбакс?

— Да! Ключи от машины у тебя?

Секунду оба смотрят друг на друга, затем Элисон кидается мимо Стива в комнату, выкрикивая:

— Чур, я первая! Я поведу! Я я яяяя! — через секунду она возвращается, помахивая ключами от Ламборджини.

Стив поднимает очки на лоб и одаривает Элисон своим лучшим выражением «Капитан Америка Занят Серьезным Делом».

— Как ты думаешь, он действительно убьет нас, если мы поцарапаем его машину, или только немного помучает?

Элисон застывает на месте.

— Гм, — бросает ключи через плечо Стиву. — Ты поведешь.

А Наташа говорит, что он не умеет манипулировать. Ха.

Стив ловит ключи на лету, затем предлагает Элисон руку. Она принимает ее и смотрит на него снизу вверх:

— С ним будет все в порядке, верно? В смысле, он же не выкинет ничего безумно глупого, да?

— Баки? — улыбка Стива не достигает глаз. — Он будет в порядке.

Элисон хмурится.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты совершенно не умеешь врать?

— Постоянно, — вздыхает Стив. — Слушай. Он для меня — все, поэтому я очень волнуюсь. Но он — Зимний Солдат. Это не маска. Это то, кто он есть. Некие ужасные люди разобрали его на части на молекулярном уровне, а он сложил себя обратно из ничего, и сейчас стал их самым жутким гребаным кошмаром. С ним будет все в порядке.

* * *

Зимний Солдат удерживается между двумя балками под потолком, в десяти футах над сотрудницей Гидры, в подземной лаборатории, спрятанной под отведенным под застройку участком на юге Чикаго. Он несколько часов наблюдал за этим местом, а около 4 часов утра, когда собачью вахту сменила утренняя, проскочил внутрь. Само здание к этому моменту основательно нашпиговано жучками, но то, что он видит в этой конкретной лаборатории, заставляет его задержаться и послушать кое-что для себя лично. И пожалеть, что не прихватил с собой гребаную тонну взрывчатки. А потому, он упирается металлической рукой в балку, замирает и наблюдает сквозь вентиляционную шахту за началом рабочего дня в Зло Инкорпорейтед.

Может, ближе к финалу Гидра и поджаривала регулярно его мозги, но он не забыл ни одного лица, ни одного техника или куратора, которые с ним работали. Эта ученая дама — не из них. Это женщина за тридцать, с вьющимися темными волосами, забранными в хвост, карими глазами, веснушками на белой коже, в настоящее время она попивает венти латте и проверяет время на телефоне. Лабораторный халат наброшен поверх леггинсов и закрытых конверсов.

За ее спиной тянется ряд крио-камер. Новеньких и пустых.

Справа от нее стоит стол с креплениями, яркий хирургический свет, и мониторы окружают его, как родственники на похоронах.

Когда экран перед ней мигает и включается, она убирает телефон в карман.

— Доброе утро, Сара, — приветствует мужчина в возрасте, которого Баки не узнает. Камера, которую он пристроил возле решетки, запишет лицо; Баки проанализирует его позже. Скорее всего, это скрамблер; шлюз для скрытия личности. Секционирование.

— Хайль Гидра, — отзывается ученая дама.

— Хайль Гидра. Мне нужно расчетное время прибытия новой команды Кулаков. Мы проявили снисходительность к вашему мнению, Сара, но не получив результатов, переведем вас в другой отдел. У нас имеются другие многообещающие проекты противостояния Мстителям. Как и у АИМ, и мы не можем позволить им быть первыми.

Гребаная Гидра. Это их классический образ действий: возьми чью-нибудь хорошую идею и преврати ее в дерьмо.

Ученая дама немедленно переключается в режим умиротворения.

— Скоро. У нас снова получилась почти рабочая версия сыворотки. Она пока краткосрочна, но этого достаточно, чтобы волонтеров хватало. Увы, через несколько недель она сгорает, и первая партия объектов боевые испытания провалила. Мы все еще не можем понять, как Эрскину и Золе удалось на постоянной основе привязать сыворотку к ДНК объекта.

— Не можем же мы каждые несколько недель «подкачивать» объекты? Разумеется, если им придется приходить к нам за наркотиком, это поможет поддержанию лояльности, — говорит мужчина.

— Это временный план. Мне бы только… получить записи доктора Золы. Что с ними случилось?

 

Я с ними случился, ублюдки.

 

— Они пропали. Работайте без них. Мы одобряем план продолжительного введения наркотика. Сыворотка доктора Золы была смертельной для 99% объектов. Она была столь токсичной, что он не смог использовать ее на себе, чтобы продлить собственную жизнь, когда умирал от рака. Несмертельная временная сыворотка предпочтительней — пока она надежна.

Дама выдыхает и делает паузу, подбирая слова.

— Вообще-то, меня беспокоит надежность долгодействующей. Если сыворотку не встроить в ДНК, всегда остается вероятность, что объект поднимет переносимость, или со временем в условиях экстремального стресса выработает парадоксальную реакцию. Мы можем выжечь новые Кулаки менее чем за год. Даже если перейдем к более простым и лучше вооруженным моделям, вложимся в технологии и тренировку…

 

Вы понятия не имеете, почему я вообще работаю, верно?

 

— … Действуйте, — прерывает ее мужчина. — Хотя нам не за что особо благодарить Зимнего Солдата, но его все учащающиеся появления на публике обеспечивают нас потоком волонтеров. Многие из нашего молодого поколения жаждут стать следующими Агентами.

 

ПОШЛО ВСЕ НАХРЕН 

 

Взгляд ученой дамы становится немного отстраненным. Солдат узнает этот взгляд — видел на лице Тони, когда тот рассуждает о роботах, которыми особенно восхищается.

— Это был фантастический образчик биоинженерии. И мы заставили его работать так долго. Что внушает надежду на этот проект. Если мы начнем с преданных Гидре людей, то не столкнемся с подобными… осложнениями, — она делает глубокий вдох. — Мы никак не можем схватить его? Получить образец крови, хоть что-то? Если бы я могла проанализировать ДНК Агента…

 

НЕТ.

 

\- Это бы продвинуло мои исследования сыворотки на световые годы. Оно сейчас прямо в Чикаго, работает на компанию под крылышком АИМ.

 

Охххх.

 

— Гидра больше не станет тратить ресурсы на поимку Агента, — отвечает мужчина, поглядывая на часы. — Как бы то ни было, — улыбается мужчина ужасной, хищной улыбкой. — Возможно, это и не нужно. Предоставьте это мне. Хайль Гидра.

Экран гаснет.

Ученая тяжело опускается в кресло на колесиках и отталкивается назад, проезжая по цементному полу.

— Что ты подозревал, Арним? — спрашивает она у себя, кресло едет по ленивой дуге, она болтает ногами как девочка на качелях. — Почему твоя сыворотка сработала так хорошо, пусть и однажды? Почему это объект выжил, а другие нет?

 

Я задаю себе этот вопрос каждый распроклятый день, леди. Единственный ответ, до которого я додумался, никакого отношения к науке не имеет.

 

Сидя на стуле, она откидывает голову, поднимая лицо к потолку. Будь ее глаза открыты, она бы уставилась прямо на Солдата, невидимого в тенях, скрытого решеткой вентиляции. Она тихо произносит:

— С ДНК Агента было что-то неправильно еще до того, как доктор Зола начал. Ставлю на это свою степень.

— Доктор Рейнхардт? — лабораторный техник просовывает голову в комнату. — Наш первый волонтер готов.

Ученая дама встает и одергивает халат.

— Ведите его сюда.

Команда лабораторных техников кружит вокруг молодого белого парня в возрасте чуть старше 20, в чьей манере держаться немного ощущается бывший военный. Ниже колена ноги у него нет. Теплые карие глаза полны надежды и воодушевления. Он улыбается, когда видит стол, и охотно садится на него, ученая дама подходит, и техники начинают подготовку.

— Итак, Джонатан, да? Добро пожаловать в Программу. Позволь рассказать, чего ожидать…

Феноменальной боли, а если тебе повезет — смерти.

Солдату приходится задействовать всю свою огромную выдержку, чтобы не спрыгнуть с потолка и перебить всех в комнате. Он тихо отползает обратно к главному воздуховоду и подтягивается вверх, перекатывая плечами, чтобы уместиться в тесном пространстве. Надо уходить прямо сейчас, пока его мозг не переклинило намертво.

Ты никак не можешь спасти этого парня. Он сам пришел сюда. Он верит в это дерьмо. Ты не можешь его спасти. Он просто обратится в другое место, а ты сорвешь всю операцию. Ты не можешь его спасти. ВАШУ Ж МАТЬ.

Из вентиляционной системы Солдат выбирается в заброшенную часть фабрики. Здание находится якобы на реновации, чтобы обеспечить убедительное объяснение приезду и отъезду грузовиков, а весь комплекс отгорожен от улицы фанерными щитами. Но на задворках все еще битое стекло, и использованные презервативы, и вульгарные граффити, и хлопают на ветру порванные пластиковые обшивки. Солдат усаживается на корточки под одним из окон, приподнимает очки на секунду и растирает переносицу затянутыми в перчатку пальцами. Ему нужно что-нибудь, чтобы излить злость. Но сначала нужно пересечь пустырь, отделяющий его от выхода с территории, и вернуться к спрятанному за мусорными баками в десяти кварталах мотоциклу. Пройти по пустырю до фанерного забора в равнодушном свете 10 часов утра нелегко — куда сложнее, чем в темноте 4 утра. Охрана патрулирует периметр, а на крыше залегли, по меньшей мере, двое охранников с винтовками.

Можно подождать до ночи, пока они не уйдут, но чем дольше он торчит здесь, тем больше вероятность, что операция из Простого Наблюдения перерастет в Тур Мести Джеймса Барнса. Хотя, риск слишком велик. Он устал; все еще не излечился после схватки с Рукой. Операционная эффективность достаточна для тайной работы, но не для того, чтобы разнести всю базу Гидры, имея при себе лишь три пистолета и кучку ножей. Не тогда, когда у ученой дамочки руки чешутся заполучить образец его крови.

Он щелкает выключателем на маленьком дистанционном заряде, который заложил в столь же заброшенной комнате на дальней стороне здания, запалив небольшой костерок из мусора под детектором дыма. Воет тревога, и пехотинец, которого он видит, делает то, что делает патрульный, когда слышит тревогу: бежит к ней. Можно только надеяться, что стрелок на крыше занят тем же самым. Солдат выпрыгивает в окно и бежит через пустырь изо всех сил. Достигнув забора, перекатывается, скользит под него…

… Напугав до полусмерти гидровского охранника, устроившего перекур на другой стороне. Очевидно, на территории сверхсекретной злодейской лаборатории курение запрещено.

Солдат отталкивается металлической рукой и рывком бедер ломает ему шею прежде, чем у того появляется шанс закричать.

Теперь в операции, которая предположительно не должна носить следов его присутствия, появился труп. Гидра не должна узнать, что охранник пропал. Они перероют всю базу, и тщательно установленное им оборудование для слежки будет обнаружено.

Он поднимает наушник охранника, прижимаясь спиной к ограде, чтобы его нельзя было заметить с крыши. Читает бейджик на униформе охранника. Включает комм.

— Йо, это Козловски. Что там за тревога? Мне нужно возвращаться?

— Не, мужик, порядок, — откликается голос на другом конце. — Кто-то курил в здании и подпалил мусор.

— А. Эй, я умотаю пораньше, если можно. Поел на завтрак хумус в комнате отдыха, кажется, он был испорчен.

— Хахаха, гребаный ты идиот, Коз. Тошнит?

— Похоже на то.

— Чувак, топай домой. Не забудь пробить карточку.

— Ладно, спасибо.

Солдат отключает комм и убирает в карман. Потенциально полезная вещь для следующего визита. Он смотрит вниз, на труп мужчины средних лет у своих ног.

Пора избавляться от тела.

* * *

— Просто отвалите и дайте мне заняться делом! — орет Элисон на тощего старичка, сидящего перед сценой. Они в процессе кажется уже 50й репетиции «Victory Song», большого VR-шоу для концерта.

Насколько может судить Стив, расположившийся высоко на стропилах и скучающий до безумия, старикан и его аналог — это братья, заправляющие Каденс, компанией, спонсирующей концерт. У них весьма специфические идеи того, как должно выглядеть световое шоу Даззлер во время этой песни. Элисон недвусмысленно дает понять, что вкуса у них ни на грош. Песня ритмичная и быстрая, с некоторыми диссонирующее-атональными моментами и множеством вспышек. Стив очень рад, что на нем очки Баки — единственный раз, когда он попытался смотреть световое шоу без них, почти немедленно заполучил мигрень. Элисон права — чередование вспышек и комбинации цвета, предлагаемые стариком, слишком быстрые и слишком резкие.

Насколько может расслышать Стив, спор между Элисон и стариком — обычное разногласие между искусством, которое желает быть свободным, и коммерцией, которая желает получить то, за что заплачено. Элисон стоит на краю сцены, уперев руки в бедра, тоненькая и полная ярости.

Прижимая к боку снайперскую винтовку, Стив бросает взгляд через сцену. Скрип над сценой привлекает его внимание. У него фотографическая память, и он не узнает этого техника-осветителя. Похоже, тот отцепляет ряд софитов, и огромная, тяжелая трехъярусная стойка перевешивается через край…

— Руки вверх! Остановитесь! — кричит Стив, вскидывая снайперскую винтовку.

Человек улыбается и поднимает руки вверх.

В одной руке он держит штырь.

Софиты летят вниз.


	7. Глава 7. Моя война.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем ближе концерт Даззлер, тем больше все идет не так.

Четыреста с чем-то фунтов осветительных приборов сцены и решетчатой конструкции падают с высоты 160 футов на 100 с чем-то фунтовую девушку, ускоряясь со скоростью 32 фута в секунду. Сколько времени пройдет прежде, чем девушку расплющит в лепешку?

Голова у Стива идет кругом. Он всегда ненавидел математику.

Долю секунды все, о чем он может думать — это броситься за софитами: перехватить их, перехватить Элисон, хоть что-то. Рука тянется назад, за щитом, пока он не вспоминает, что щита нет. Что на нем униформа Баки, и он притворяется Зимним Солдатом, защищая Даззлер, пока Бак выслеживает тех, кто стоит за попытками убийства. Что ему незнакомо ничего из того, что на нем надето, и он не знает, что делать, кроме как броситься на проблему…

Его рука задевает кобуру на правом бедре, и он припоминает, что этот пистолет стреляет якорем «на случай, если ты грохнешься со стропил, щенок», и он выхватывает его плавным инстинктивным движением, снимает с предохранителя и стреляет… (Он надеется, что не слишком поздно. Знает, что время может быть эластичным; можно передумать тысячу мыслей, и обнаружить, что прошла едва секунда, или подумать всего пару фраз, а прошли часы. А можешь только одну: «Не уйду без тебя» — и семьдесят лет как не было).

Якорь цепляется за канаты, и Стив упирается из всех сил на узкой балке в двухстах футах над сценой, когда шнур натягивается. Софиты пролетают едва в футе над головой Элисон, металл стонет от натуги и неожиданного рывка, электрические кабели хлещут по воздуху. Маджента-фильтр отрывается от ламп и грохается к ногам Элисон.

Та застывает, съежившись, одна рука вскинута, как будто сможет остановить рушащийся на нее вес. Ее милое личико замерло в панике, а сталь и стекло монструозно раскачиваются над ней. Стив понимает, что все вокруг кричат, орут — все, за исключением их двоих. С двух сторон выбегают техники, хватают ее, оттаскивая назад.

Стив тянет шнур, пытаясь отодвинуть софиты подальше, но конструкция не слишком хорошо сбалансирована посредине, и все сооружение кренится на сторону, один конец врезается в сцену, разнося ряд мониторов. Выбегают еще техники и члены группы, постепенно подхватывая вес решетчатой конструкции и опуская ее вниз.

Теперь можно отпустить веревку. Он безучастно смотрит на свои ладони — спасибо перчаткам, которые был вынужден надеть для создания впечатления, что он — Баки. Кожа протерта насквозь в тех местах, где он держал трос со стальной сердцевиной, пытаясь остановить падение конструкции. Он убирает теперь бесполезный пистолет в карман и бежит вдоль балки, крича вниз:

— Саботажник все еще в здании! Лестница за сценой! — он помнит, что надо сделать голос пониже, уподобляя наждачному рыку Баки.

Он слышит, как ноги мужчины топочут вниз по стальному навесному мостику, этот парень слишком далеко, даже при скорости Стива, и он еще раз рассматривает вариант просто броситься на проблему, но тут включается музыка. ГРОМКАЯ, Боже, она такая громкая, Стив внезапно почти теряет равновесие, а затем к навесным мосткам как баллистическая ракета Фау-2 летит вспышка белого света, и Стив чуть не валится в другую сторону, и видит, как саботажник падает с мостков на пол — БУМ. Элисон, Стив понимает, что это сделала Элисон, она прямо там, где тот свалился, и она чертовски зла, и над ее плечом занесена бас-гитара, и Стив решает, что можно не бросаться на проблему, он просто побудет Баки, а посему тихо приземляется рядом с проблемой (вообще-то, он спрыгивает так тяжело, что пол содрогается, и все в радиусе 50 футов оборачиваются) и кладет ладонь на плечо Даззлер, пытаясь убедить ее не обрушивать London Calling («This is London calling» — фраза, с которой во времена Второй мировой войны начиналась передача «BBC World Service» — прим. переводчика, «Зарубежное вещание Би-би-си») на лежащего на полу саботажника, как бы он этого не заслуживал.

Стив не может доверять своему голосу, не может перекричать музыку, быть услышанным и сохранить сходство с Баки, поэтому он просто качает головой, глядя на Даззлер, хватает полубессознательного саботажника и перебрасывает его через плечо.

Даззлер с раздраженным видом опускает бас-гитару и наклоняется ближе:

— Моя гримерка третья направо, после зеленой комнаты. Можешь использовать ее.

Стив салютует, касаясь виска, и тащит дрожащего парня вдоль череды комнат за сценой, в гримерку Даззлер. Он сбрасывает его на пол и замирает. Что бы сделал Баки?

Стив ухмыляется под маской. Демонстративно берет в каждую руку по черному боевому ножу и злобно смотрит на саботажника.

Парень раскалывается быстрее, чем мокрая туалетная бумага. Он видит свое отражение в очках Баки и ежится, скуля:

— Мне так жаль! Так жаль! Я не знал, что это ты! Прошу, не убивай меня! — он начинает плакать и дрожать сильнее. — Я ушел! Ушел так же, как ты. Оставил Гидру позади. Ты должен понять, должен посочувствовать, я тоже ушел!

Стив склоняет голову набок. Еще один жест Баки, невербальный аналог «да ты издеваешься, приятель» (а еще: «неужели, Роджерс? Ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО считал, что это хорошая идея?». У этого жеста множество нюансов, зависящих от сопутствующего выражения лица, которое сейчас по большей части скрыто маской и очками). Парень видит это и так сжимается, что чуть не выворачивается наизнанку.

— Я…я не мог найти другую работу, а они сказали, что нужно просто выполнить задание, сказали, это будет просто, ублюдки не говорили, что я столкнусь с тобой…

Стив шагает вперед, в личное пространство парня, и тот еще сильнее сворачивается в комок.

— Прошу, у меня дети, — рыдает он. Ну хватит, думает Стив, поднимая руку и стукая того по голове рукояткой ножа. С одним финальным сопливым вздохом, парень отрубается. Стив связывает его руки и ноги кабелями, и, направляясь в сторону сцены, достает телефон.

СГР: Ты еще в Чикаго? У меня тут гидровский фрилансер для тебя. Можешь забрать его из Объединенного Центра?

ФК: Да. С удовольствием.

Стив готовится к следующему тексту от Фила вроде: «Еще не появился шанс поговорить с твоим другом?», но он так и не поступает. И Стив никогда не узнает, планировал ли Фил озвучить его лично, поскольку отправляет пару осветителей (справедливо возмущенных, что кто-то полез в их вотчину) охранять саботажника и позаботиться о головной боли Фила.

(Он мимолетно задумывается, не разыграть ли Коулсона, показавшись в униформе Зимнего Солдата, и послушать его горячие уговоры насчет нового ЩИТа, но это кажется фундаментально подло. Плюс, Баки может счесть это забавным, а может выпихнуть его из окна, и Стив не уверен, что тот выберет).

 

***

 

Репетиция не затягивается. Это вечер перед большим концертом, так что всем приказано идти домой, рано лечь спать и прибыть утром для финального прогона с полной техникой и новым светом. Стив и Элисон загружаются в машину около семи, и Стив немедленно избавляется от маски, очков и самых крупных ножей и пистолетов, убирая их в вещмешок, который нашел на заднем сиденье. Вытирает лицо ладонью и облегченно вздыхает.

— Счастлив снова быть собой? — с улыбкой спрашивает Элисон.

— Ну да. Это было… интересно, но… да, — Стив смотрит на нее. — Счастлива, что все почти закончилось?

— Не знаю. Каденс потихоньку вымотали меня, раньше я могла гордиться собой, как артисткой, а теперь только и делаю, что выполняю их указания, все превратилось в сущий кавардак. Такое ощущение, что я больше не владею собственным материалом, — она вздыхает, застегивая ремень безопасности, потом откидывается назад и прикрывает глаза. — Я продолжаю с ними сражаться, но Кэлвин все время твердит «да» на все их пожелания, и теперь он заполучил этот крупный контракт и… Я действительно счастлива за него, но он совершенно не поддерживает меня. Что бы я ни делала, я лишь отступаю дальше в тень, а он становится все значительней. Все началось с моей музыки и моего таланта, а сейчас это — все остальные.

Стив выруливает с их парковочного бокса и разворачивает спортивную машину к выезду из гаража.

— Между искусством и коммерцией всегда был конфликт. Я рисовал когда-то. Собирался стать художником, знаешь ли. Пока не началась война. Единственное, за что мне платили, были вывески. Никто и никогда не платил за те рисунки, которые нравилось мне. Но и отнять их у меня никто не мог. Работа над вывесками оплачивала мою ренту и краски, а вечером я шел домой и рисовал для себя.

Он сворачивает направо, к их отелю.

— Что я хочу сказать: твой талант — это твое, они никогда не смогут забрать у тебя способность творить, пока ты им это не позволишь. Улыбайся, бери их деньги, используй их так же, как они используют тебя, а потом иди домой и занимайся тем, что интересно именно тебе.

— Мне будет вас не хватать, ребята, — заявляет Элисон, глядя на заходящее солнце Чикаго. — Не представляю, как массовый убийца стал лучшей частью всего этого, но как-то стал.

— Да, — с нежностью говорит Стив. — Вот так он и подкрадывается к тебе.

Тут до Стива доходит, что он сказал, и они с Элисон шокировано пялятся друг на друга.

— Ты нарочно? Потому что это ужасно, — Элисон нехорошо поглядывает на Стива. — Ужасно, просто УЖАСНО.

— Не знаю, — хихикает Стив. — Я думал, это вроде как безобидно.

Элисон театрально стонет и сползает вниз по сиденью.

— УМИРАЮ. ПОКОЙСЯ С МИРОМ, Даззлер, пережившая хренилион попыток убийства, только чтобы быть сраженной древними шуточками Капитана Америки.

* * *

Когда они возвращаются в номер отеля, Баки валяется лицом вниз на диване, помятый, в тренировочных штанах и черной футболке, с растрепанными волосами. На всех доступных поверхностях стоят пустые тарелки из-под еды. Светло-голубой глаз смотрит, как они входят, а металлическая рука вяло машет в сторону тарелок.

— Там пирог, — бормочет он. — Где-то там. Был пирог.

Затем распахивается второй голубой глаз, и Баки мрачно прищуривается:

— Стив. Коричневые ботинки с черным? Неужели?

— Я иду переодеваться, — заявляет Элисон, проводя ноготками по голове Баки, проходя мимо. — Не делайте ничего неприличного.

Баки показывает средний палец металлической руки, и она фыркает.

Стив закатывает глаза и усаживается на кофейный столик рядом с диваном.

— Как прошла миссия?

— Ээ, — ворчит Баки, глубже зарываясь в подушки, которые сгреб на диван. — С одной стороны, теперь в этой гидровской базе больше жучков, чем в ночлежке Бовери. С другой стороны, очень хорошо, что меня не берет алкоголь, потому что я хотел бы надраться до отключки.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Может, позже. Не хочу снова в это влезать. Как прошел твой день в роли меня?

Стив пихает Баки ногой и наклоняется, чтобы развязать ботинки.

— Еще одна попытка убийства. Фрилансер Гидры. Я его поймал, и хватило всего одного взгляда на эту униформу, чтобы он едва не обмочился. Мне и говорить ничего не пришлось. Просто достал ножик, и тот все выложил.

Баки довольно мычит.

— Наивысшее искусство войны — покорить врага без боя, — бурчит он.

Из соседней комнаты доносится реплика Элисон:

— Сун Цзы? Неужели?

Когда ее слова встречает молчание, она высовывает голову из-за двери.

— Что? Я ходила в колледж.

— А я нет, — ухмыляется Стив.

— Лжец! Ты посещал уроки искусства в институте Купера! Я даже среднюю школу не закончил, — говорит Баки, помогая Стиву снять ботинки. — Но среднее звено менеджмента в организациях зла, пропади оно пропадом, обожает цитировать дерьмо вроде Сун Цзы. Я вот тоже могу цитировать фон Клаузевица в оригинале.

— Прошу, не надо, — говорит Стив.

Баки бросает в него ботинок.

Стив тычет в него пальцем, не слишком удачно изображая на лице строгость.

— Не начинай.

Баки ухмыляется, словно чеширский кот, и растягивается на диване, его футболка задралась вверх.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я поспал. Теперь мирись с последствиями…

И тут кричит Элисон, ее вопль ужаса и удивления эхом мечется по отделанной плиткой ванной комнате.

Баки влетает в дверь ее спальни, лишь чуть-чуть опережая Стива, и только потом спохватывается:

— Ох ты черт! Прости, Элисон, — и начинает ржать так, что вынужден усесться на пол.

Стив замирает в боевой стойке посреди комнаты, переводя взгляд с одного на другую — Баки подвывает от смеха на полу, а Элисон с яростным видом покидает ванную.

— БАКИ! ПОЧЕМУ В МОЕЙ ВАННОЙ ВАЛЯЕТСЯ ГОЛЫЙ МЕРТВЕЦ?!

— Прости, позабыл сказать, избавлюсь от него позже. Гидра, — поясняет он, его смех переходит в хихиканье. — Этот тип меня видел, пришлось от него избавиться.

— ПОЧЕМУ В МОЕЙ ВАННОЙ? У тебя своя есть. Туда и складывай СВОИ ВЕЩИ. Которые, очевидно, включают в себя мертвых людей.

— Потому что… в… своей …я… хотел…. принять… душ?

— А ЧТО ДЕЛАЕТ в моей ванной ПИРОГ?

— Я… проголодался? Пока раздевал его.

— УФ, — Элисон вперяет в Стива взгляд василиска. — Он не слишком хорошо выдрессирован, верно?

— Нет. Прости. Тебя разве не предупредили? — Стив с извиняющимся видом морщит нос, что выглядит восхитительно целых две секунды, пока Баки пинком ноги не сшибает Стива на пол.

Элисон рычит и щелкает пальцами в сторону Баки, окружая его маленькими разноцветными искорками.

— Когда ты придерживался правила «никакого сна» ты мне нравился больше, — ворчит она.

— Есть и плюсы — думаю, я знаю, почему все пытаются тебя убить, — сообщает Баки, прослеживая правой рукой линию цветных огоньков.

* * *

Они заказывают еду. Баки на своем планшете творит нечто, скорее всего, страшно незаконное, а Стив и Элисон восседают на полу возле кофейного столика и поглощают пиццу в ожидании, когда он закончит. С тихим: «бинго, вот ты и попался», он улыбается, закрывает планшет и присоединяется к ним на полу.

Его встречают выжидающими взглядами.

— Каденс — компания-прикрытие для АИМ, — докладывает он. — Все очень хорошо спрятано, но можно отследить до АИМ через Финский филиал. Система наблюдения Гидры привела меня к ним, — мрачно улыбается Баки. — Разумеется, АИМ занимаются и некоторыми законными делами, но я сомневаюсь, что это — одно из них. На концерте должно произойти что-то серьезное, что-то, чего не желают другие крупные организации, потому что тогда АИМ вырвутся вперед в их долбаной гонке вооружения. Поэтому все ножи нацелены нам в спину.

— Световая последовательность! Вот почему они так меня доставали, — рявкает Элисон.

— Ну да, — соглашается Баки. — У меня нехорошее предчувствие, что это некий спящий код для контроля над разумом. Все эти бесплатные очки виртуальной реальности… и некоторые подборки Кэлвина… — лицо Баки искажается, он отводит взгляд. Стив протягивает руку, чтобы сжать его колено, но Баки отстраняется и скрещивает руки. — Скажем так, некоторые частоты больше подходят для внедрения чужих идей в головы людей, а в этой песне их прорва.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Элисон.

— Подыграем, — заявляет Баки, шевеля пальцами металлической руки в странном движении, вынуждая пластины руки рекалиброваться снова и снова, подчеркивая зловещую и чуждую природу протеза. — Для всего остального слишком поздно. Подыграем, а завтра вечером просто… не делай со светом то, чего от тебя хотят. Сделай что-то свое. Если они наедут на тебя, сначала им придется пройти через меня.

— И меня, — подхватывает Стив. — А пока, у тебя осталась ранняя версия этой песни? До Каденс? Может, нам удастся подменить их на компьютере Кэлвина?

— Я могу, — улыбается Элисон. — Он будет на правой сцене, позади своей вышки. На завтрашнем финальном прогоне вы сами увидите, где это, — поверх горы коробок с пиццей на кофейном столике Элисон вытягивает кулак. — Вперед, команда?

Стив ставит свой кулак поверх ее, затем Баки добавляет металлический кулак.

— Вперед, команда, — подхватывает Стив.

— А теперь, — с нажимом заявляет Элисон: — Я бы хотела принять душ.

Глаза Баки распахиваются.

— Ах, да. Секундочку, — он хватает большой пустой черный рюкзак из своей комнаты и уходит.

Стив наклоняется вперед и закрывает ладонями уши Элисон.

— Доверься мне, — мягко произносит он.

Спустя несколько минут тошнотворного треска и хруста, Баки возвращается с уже полной сумкой и направляется прямиком из номера.

— Вернусь через 20, — бормочет он.

* * *

Элисон готовится лечь в постель, а у Стива и Баки есть несколько минут для себя, прежде чем Баки приступит к ночной охране. У Стива такой вид, будто он собирается серьезно поговорить, но не уверен, захочет ли Баки слушать, в итоге Баки закатывает глаза и стонет:

— Выкладывай, Роджерс.

У Стива все равно уходит почти целая минута. Затем глубокий вдох, и он выдает:

— Тебе не нужно… — еще одна пауза, он меняет тактику. — Что собираешься делать с базой Гидры?

К его удивлению, Баки пожимает плечами и признает:

— Я не знаю.

Его голос падает до тихого шепота, прижимая ладони к глазам, он говорит:

— Они делают это снова, Стив. Пытаются воссоздать сыворотку Золы. Вот что здесь происходит. Часть меня жаждет сровнять гребаную базу с землей, оставив дымящийся кратер. Но другая часть просто нахрен устала.

— Эй, — говорит Стив. — Если я тебя обниму, это ничего? — в зависимости от постоянно меняющегося настроения, Баки может быть то любящим прикосновения, тактильным и нежным, то шарахающимся в сторону, лишь бы держаться подальше. Разговор о Гидре почти гарантировано превращает любую попытку физической близости в русскую рулетку.

Баки задумывается на секунду, затем качает головой и чуточку придвигается к Стиву. Тот обхватывает друга своими большими руками, опуская подбородок на металлическое плечо.

— Ты не несешь личной ответственности за Гидру, Бак. Не твоя вина, что ты выжил. Должна же твоя война когда-нибудь закончиться.

Баки откидывает голову на Стива.

— Я хочу, чтобы она закончилась.

Некоторое время они просто держат друг друга, пока Баки не шепчет:

— Я по-прежнему не знаю, почему выжил.

Стив улыбается:

— Слишком упрям, чтобы умереть?

Баки тычет его в ребра.

— Множество парней сильнее меня и более упрямых так и не вышли из той лаборатории, — выдыхает он, нехотя признавая существование загадки, которую никогда не понимал. — Той ученой даме в лаборатории Гидры нужна моя кровь. Она считает, что в моей ДНК есть что-то странное, отчего сыворотка сработала на мне и больше ни на ком.

— Может, ты мутант.

— Разве это не проявилось бы в период полового созревания? — спрашивает Баки. — Думаю, я бы заметил. Чарльз Ксавьер точно бы заметил, роясь в моей голове, — Баки насмешливо фыркает. — Только представь, что у меня имелась бы какая-то крутая мутация. Если бы выросли крылья в шестнадцать лет. Мы бы могли улететь.

— Мы и сейчас можем.

Баки устремляет на Стива долгий взгляд:

— Я бы этого хотел. Не навсегда. Хоть на недолго.

— Ты не обязан разносить эту базу, Баки, — Стив подталкивает его. — Кроме того, пора задуматься над твоей репутацией. Люди могут по ошибке принять тебя за героя.

Мрачный взгляд, которым окидывает его Баки, стоит этого комментария на все 100%, считает Стив.

— И я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты, Стив. Не хочу, чтобы они заполучили твою кровь.

Ага. Вот и причина мрачного взгляда.

Баки выкручивается из объятий Стива и укладывается на полу в паре футов от него.

Очевидно, с прикосновениями пока закончили.

— Они никогда не остановятся. Всегда будет некто молодой и воодушевленный, который решит, что людей можно превратить в отличные машины для убийства, согласны они или нет. Самое смешное, что все они сосредоточены на увеличении показателей. Но, как, вероятно, один из самых крупных мировых экспертов по данному вопросу, могу сказать, что… — Баки похлопывает себя по голове, — … вот это оружие. А это… — он обводит рукой свое тело, — … всего лишь инструмент, — он улыбается Стиву неприятной, неискренней улыбочкой. — Я черпаю извращенное удовольствие в знании, что они вероятно еще долго не будут настолько жестоки, чтобы снова сделать кого-то ужасно эффективным.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы они вообще не пытались.

— Ничерта. Они привели парня, явно ветерана, у которого нет части ноги… он с такой надеждой смотрел на них, когда ему вешали лапшу на уши. Я чуть не сорвал всю миссию прямо в тот момент, — признается Баки.

Стив сглатывает.

— ЩИТ, — произносит он.

— НЕТ, — рявкает Баки.

— Новая группа хороша. Их немного. Я доверяю Колусону, — говорит Стив. — Вдобавок, их кровь ничем не будет полезна ученым Гидры.

Баки смотрит на Стива, прищурившись.

— Считай это проверкой. Расскажи им о результатах своего наблюдения и посмотри, справятся ли они, — предлагает Стив.

— Если они не справятся, я их убью. Так и передай Коулсону.

— Ладно.

— Отлично.

Элисон высовывает голову, ее волосы убраны на ночь наверх под шелковый шарф:

— Возвращайся сюда.

Баки крякает, делает обратное сальто, становясь на ноги, и топает к ней, чтобы начать свое дежурство.

Стив ложится спать в комнате Баки, надеясь, что запах Баки на простынях отгонит прочь его кошмары, что отдаленное громыхание железной дороги не превратится в его мозгу в нечто монструозное, кричащее, бело-красно-синее.

***

Утром Стив натыкается на полуобнаженного Баки, бесшумно разминающегося после неподвижной ночи. А именно: он выходит в гостиную, когда Баки откидывается назад в стойку на руках, из которой перетекает в сложное упражнение вверх ногами, а затем в поворот. И это ничуть не помогает утреннему «одеревенению» Стива.

Поедая виноград из фруктовой корзинки, появляется Элисон, окидывает Баки утомленным взглядом и бросает ему в голову виноградину. Которую Баки ловит, потому что придурок. Потом она бросает виноградом в Стива, тот тоже ловит, потому что не желает, чтобы его превзошли.

Она извлекает из кармана флэшку.

— Вот прежняя версия песни, безо всяких странных ремиксов, — сообщает она, протягивая ее Стиву.

Баки кувыркается назад и встает на ноги.

— Я охраняю девушку, ты подменяешь песню? — уточняет он у Стива.

— Звучит неплохо. Какой план на остаток дня?

— Концерт в восемь. Мы должны там быть к шести. Но еще у нас сегодня утром финальный прогон, 10-1, после чего мы обычно благодарим команду, — объясняет Элисон.

— Великолепно. Я схожу в Институт Искусств утром, затем увидимся около трех?

Элисон вытягивает из Стива обещание принести для нее из музейного магазина сувениров красивую открытку, которую можно послать маме, и пока они с энтузиазмом обсуждают искусство, и какие картины предпочитает ее мама, Баки удаляется, чтобы переодеться.

Когда в комнату входит Стив, Баки уже почти заканчивает, остается только сделать последнюю вещь прежде, чем надеть маску — почувствовать на губах губы Стива. Как только маска надета, Стив проводит пальцем по жестким планкам от носа до подбородка и вдоль щеки Баки.

— Уже привык к ней? Я думал, ты ее ненавидишь, — слегка приглушенно говорит Баки. Ловит пальцы Стива и переплетает со своими металлическими.

Стив прикусывает губу.

— У меня к ней смешанные чувства, — наконец выдает он.

— Угу, — говорит Баки, и проходя мимо, поглаживает полуэрегированный член Стива, вырывая у того стон. — Часть тебя, похоже, испытывает вполне конкретные чувства насчет нее. Увидимся.

— Придурок.

 

* * *

 

Во время финального прогона Элисон ведет себя просто замечательно, и близнецы из Каденс, Вальдемар и Юргон Тиккио, на нее не нарадуются. Еще больше их радует Кэлвин, который подписывает контракт на производство целого танцевального альбома при поддержке Каденс. Песни из этого альбома крутят непрерывно, в промежутках между композициями Даззлер.

Баки затаивается на стропилах и будто призрак проникает за кулисы. Настроение катится вниз, когда громкая музыка начинает действовать ему на нервы, принося головную боль, которой у него не случалось с момента обретения свободы в Вашингтоне. Он делает фото сцены и стойки Кэлвина для Стива. Он избегает людей, особенно Кэлвина, который все еще относится к нему, как к интересному объекту, которому можно докучать, если есть настроение. Баки подозревает, что если прямо перед концертом отвесить вроде-как-почти-бывшему продюсеру Элисон оплеуху, от которой тот улетит за сцену, это будет плохой политикой. Хотя мысль весьма искушающая.

По мере того, как к репетиции подключается остальная команда, дела идут все хуже. Музыка звучит все громче, некоторые повторяющиеся частоты будто вонзаются в голову Баки. Маска и очки блокируют остальные его улучшенные чувства, которые только время от времени дают о себе знать, но вот со слухом поделать ничего нельзя. Он дрожит, балансируя на грани.

Все толпятся на сцене: подтанцовка, музыканты, техническая бригада, команда, продюсеры Каденс. Льется шампанское, звучат тосты за Элисон и Кэлвина. И огромный торт, изображающий кучу дисков и наград. Баки принюхивается, но никакого яда не ощущает. Слишком много людей, они слишком близко к Элисон, и Баки не может наблюдать со стропил. Он должен быть внизу, рядом с ней. Толкотня и запах множества людей, весь этот проклятущий шум: у него уходят все силы, чтобы удержать руки подальше от оружия.

Кэлвин считает, что будет здорово, если Баки разрежет торт — потому что ножи. Он уже немного пьян и хватает Баки за руку, пытаясь подтолкнуть к торту. Один из дружков Кэлвина хватает его за другую руку. Элисон разговаривает с девушками-танцовщицами и не замечает.

И Баки нужно передохнуть, пока он не сорвался.

Он выдирается из хватки Кэлвина и его друга и старается действовать осторожно, но его понятие осторожности с каждой секундой все быстрее катится к черту, и дружок Кэлвина отлетает к девушкам подтанцовки, и Кэлвин орет Баки в лицо: — Какого хрена, мужик? — и снова пытается толкнуть его, и Элисон замечает, но она слишком занята, помогая подругам подняться, и Баки уходит прочь.

Ему просто нужно выйти наружу и минутку подышать. Потом он вернется обратно на стропила со снайперской винтовкой. Ему нужен свежий воздух, и чтобы никто его не трогал, и чтобы шум прекратился хотя бы на одну чертову минуту.

Он в трех футах от выхода из-за кулис — от передышки — когда ощущает позади себя присутствие.

Его не пытаются коснуться, слава гребаному Христу.

Это Вальдемар Тиккио, директор Каденс (а, следовательно, и АИМ), нанявший его для защиты Элисон. Тощий, угловатый мужчина за шестьдесят, с серыми глазами, которые острее, чем некоторые ножи Баки. Он жестом манит Баки к складу, полному закутков, помещений и декораций, запасных фильтров и ламп. Там их поджидает его брат Йоргон, который немного младше и крепче.

Музыка на складе, если это возможно, громыхает даже громче, эхом отражаясь от твердых перекрытий. Вальдемар улыбается. Зубы у него превосходные, зубы двадцатилетнего мужчины.

— Мы отзываем твой контракт, Солдат. Тебе заплатят за оставшееся время, но ты нам больше не нужен. Мы устраним угрозу жизни Элисон другими методами.

Баки наклоняет голову и недобро смотрит на них. Какого хрена?

— Вы шутите, верно?

— Боюсь, нет. Можешь идти, Солдат. Вольно, — говорит его брат, его голос звучит странно. Что-то с ним не то, но голова Баки звенит от громкой музыки, и он не может собраться с мыслями…

— Предпочитаю остаться. Я отработаю свой контракт, — выдавливает он.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — сообщает Вальдемар, и Баки понимает, что с его голосом тоже не все в порядке. Он никогда не находился достаточно близко к этим двоим, чтобы проанализировать: где их сердцебиение, почему он его не слышит…

Затем он ощущает укол в задней части шеи, между маской и воротником тактической куртки. Растекающаяся по венам пронзительная замораживающая боль слишком знакома…

Вальдемар продолжает, его улыбка становится шире:

— Видишь ли, ценой прекращения попыток убить Элисон был ты.

Баки знает, что у него есть лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем нейротоксин вырубит его, и он разворачивается и отрывает Йоргону Тиккио ту руку, которая все еще сжимает шприц…

Братья только смеются над ним ужасным, металлическим, модулированным смехом, Баки сжимает чужую руку и видит разлетающиеся искры, провода, сервомоторы и охладитель, который льется ему на руки.

Он разворачивается, чтобы бежать, но спотыкается и падает, его тело отключается, не отвечает, запирая в нейропаралич, а мозг уходит в лихорадочную, повторяющуюся перезагрузку.

До тех пор, пока ему на голову не обрушивается труба в руках одного из двух андроидов, и все погружается во тьму.

 

***

Элисон озирается в поисках Баки, а когда не находит, ощущает все возрастающее беспокойство. Она собирается пойти поискать его, но не может пройти и двух футов в любую сторону, чтобы кто-нибудь не остановил ее — обнять, или сказать, как они счастливы с ней познакомиться, или что ее музыка для них значит. День обещает быть замечательным. С последующей отличной вечеринкой. А она ненавидит вдаваться в подробности своей охраны, всегда ненавидела. Так почему же дергается, не видя своего телохранителя? Элисон целенаправленно всматривается в потолочные балки, выгибает бровь и ждет неизбежного текстового сообщения: «не волнуйся, я все еще здесь».

Текста нет.

Вместо этого возле нее возникает Вальдемар Тиккио:

— У нас появилась информация касательно угроз, и мы позаимствовали вашего телохранителя, чтобы он с ней ознакомился.

— О, — моргает Элисон. — Он скоро вернется? Кто отвезет меня домой? — спрашивает она, сама мысль, что Баки ушел, так неожиданна, что она может поддерживать лишь самые тривиальные темы.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, детка, — говорит Кэлвин, приобнимая ее за талию. Его глаза остекленели от шампанского, а возможно и кое-чего еще, и он лижет ее вдоль щеки. Элисон приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не отдернуться. Он обхватывает ее другой рукой и выдыхает на ухо, прижимая ее бедро к своему паху.- У меня новая тачка. Подарочек на подписание контракта от Каденс, — он подмигивает Вальдемару. — Хочешь взглянуть?

Он вытаскивает свой телефон и демонстрирует ей фото желтого открытого Феррари.

— Она стоит вдвое дороже машины Джеймса, — гордо выдыхает он.

 

* * *

Баки просыпается на металлическом столе, потому что — ну, а как же иначе. Он узнает лабораторный халат и собранные в хвост вьющиеся каштановые волосы ученой дамочки из Гидры, ее силуэт на свету наклоняется над ним. В руках у нее дрель, и он думает, что именно жужжание дрели прорезало туман бессознательного состояния. Защитные очки и маску они оставили на нем, поэтому не знают, что он открыл глаза. Остальная часть его снаряжения отсутствует, как и вся одежда, за исключением нижнего белья. Он надежно связан.

По его прикидкам, прошла уже пара часов с момента инъекции нейротоксина. Он чувствует, что его организм уже начал перерабатывать его, на подходе волна тошноты и дробящего кости холода, возникающих на финальных стадиях возвращения физических функции, но пока он все еще заперт в своем теле, даже нейросвязи его левой руки не отзываются.

Он хочет наорать на них. Хочет схватить дамочку и зубами вырвать ей горло, рукой круша кости. Он хочет, чтобы они узнали, что сами обрекли себя на эту кару, низведя его до такого состояния.

Но он не кричит, потому что уже бывал в таком положении, и лучше, если они считают, что он безобиден.

Ученая ухмыляется.

— Вот! Образец костного мозга взят, — она опускает дрель и передает технику чашку петри, напевая про себя поп-песенку. Техник топает через комнату к ряду машин.

Возле нее возникает охранник, загорелый, с распирающими черную рубашку стероидными мускулами и морщинками вокруг глаз. Он нервничает. Чертовски правильно, вам стоит нервничать, думает Баки.

— Можно уже избавиться от этого? — спрашивает охранник.

Женщина снова поворачивается к Баки — должно быть, сидит на вращающемся стуле, настолько плавно она движется — и оглядывает его сверху вниз с задумчивым выражением.

— Боже, работа Золы была хороша, — выдыхает она. — Почему мы никогда не могли сравняться с ним? Он сделал это в пятидесятых.

Она тянет руку к его лицу, на секунду колеблется, поднимая взгляд и считывая данные — о, должно быть там что-то вроде монитора, понимает Баки — а затем снимает с него защитные очки. Он едва успевает закрыть глаза. Осмелев, она отстегивает маску.

— Ха, — говорит она.

— Что? — спрашивает охранник.

— Не ожидала, что он… такой… эээ

Охранник понижает голос.

— Не совершите ошибки, доктор Рейнхарт. Эта тварь — ходячая смерть. Я слышал, что эту маску стали использовать, когда оно выходит из крио, после того, как оно зубами прикончило техника. Оно не сотрудничает, его почти невозможно остановить и больше нельзя перепрограммировать. Его нужно уничтожить.

— А нам нужно создать сыворотку ничуть не хуже этой, Джефф, — твердо возражает женщина. — Мне могут понадобиться еще живые образцы тканей. Уверена, это существо позволит нам, наконец, создать надежную и действующую постоянно версию сыворотки Золы. Я не выброшу единственный источник раскрытия этой загадки, — продолжает она. Скрипит отъезжающий назад стул. — Крио-камера выдержит?

— Для того их и проектировали, — безрадостно сообщает охранник.

— Вот и уберите его туда. Не начиная процесс заморозки. Мне всего лишь нужно получить четкую последовательность его ДНК, а затем можете делать с ним все, что пожелаете, — разрешает женщина. — Это не должно занять дольше пары часов.

Охранник возвращает на место маску и защитные очки, затем отстегивает его и запихивает в крио-камеру. Она меньше, чем те, в которых его держали раньше, там темно и невероятно тесно, его плечи слишком широки для нее, руки прижаты по бокам. Воздух внутри горячий и воняет новым металлом.

Маленькая, малодушная, испуганная часть него хочет скулить и умолять их включить заморозку. В кои веки он ужасно благодарен, что накачан наркотиками и не может произнести ни слова.

 

* * *

 

В музейном магазине подарков Стив приобретает для матери Элисон открытку с прелестной картиной Дега, изображающей шляпный магазин.

Заодно он покупает морской пейзаж Мане — что-то в его абстрактности и простоте заставляет его думать о Баки. Как и цвета: светло-голубое, черное, белое.


	8. 99 Проблем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Короткая жизнь 300 пуль.  
> Или: Ужасный, Кошмарный, Недобрый, Очень Плохой День Джеймса Барнса.

Так рождается Пуля номер 1:

Анализ ДНК вот уже два часа продолжается на лабораторном суперкомпьютере, доктор Сара Рейнхард шесть раз подходит к крио-камере, чтобы поглядеть на существо в крио, и дважды закатывает глаза при виде дюжины охранников Гидры с винтовками М4, занявшими позиции в лаборатории. Командир охранников три раза проверяет свои часы. Четверо техников, помогающих доктору Рейнхард, заглядывают в крио в среднем от двух до восьми раз каждый.

Глянув на часы в четвертый раз, капитан охраны уточняет:

— Сколько времени это займет, Док?

— Хм? Для полного исследования еще 18 часов.

— Твою мать, — шипит капитан. — Оно проснется.

— Успокойтесь, Джефф. Я подмешиваю к воздуху крио специально подобранные по данным из его файла седативы. Оно выключено и таковым и останется, — доктор Рейнхарт в седьмой раз подходит и смотрит на неподвижную фигуру в крио-камере. — Интересно, помнит ли оно Золу?

Она касается круглого окошка крио-камеры, затем отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Раздается жуткий скрип металла о металл.

Дюжина штурмовых винтовок вскинута к плечам, доктор Рейнхарт в ужасе оборачивается к крио-камере, пятясь назад.

В окошко камеры видна металлическая рука.

— Начинайте процесс заморозки! — кричит доктор Рейнхард техникам, наступая на собственные шнурки и спотыкаясь.

Рука давит на окно.

— Твоюматьматьмать… — бормочет охранник.

— Заткнись! — вопит капитан чрез плечо, делая шаг вперед и прицеливаясь в окошко.

— Не стрелять! Не будьте идиотом! Вы ему только поможете! — кричит доктор Рейнхарт. — У нас есть спецификации Агента, — она указывает на киевский файл на своем столе. — Эта камера была разработана с расчетом удержать его.

Последний раз киевский файл корректировали в 1965, улыбается существо в крио-камере. С тех пор меня много раз усовершенствовали.

Существо знает, что у него ограничена операционная эффективность — едва выше красного статуса, но у него имеется миссия.

А еще оно хочет омыться в крови всех находящихся в лаборатории.

Оно нажимает на окошко.

Пули 1-30 рождаются в тот момент, когда стекло крио-камеры идет трещинами, а затем разлетается на кусочки. Все семейство пуль вылетает из магазина М4 капитана охраны очередями по 3 выстрела за 10 секунд и бесполезно отскакивает от металлической руки существа, которую оно высовывает наружу, открывая замок крио-камеры. Пули 17 и 28 царапают верхнюю часть спины и шею, соответственно. Поверхностные раны. Существо не чувствует.

Опустевший магазин падает на пол, но среди криков людей друг на друга и визга разрываемого металла, когда ломается нижний замок, это проходит незамеченным.

Пули с 31 по 60, бесполезно отскочившие от внешних стенок крио-камеры и близлежащих камер, а также потолка, выпущены из винтовки, установленной в режим автоматической стрельбы перепуганным новым рекрутом, который съезжает с катушек после окрика сержанта. Пуля номер 43 рикошетит от крио-камеры и попадает женщине-технику в плечо. Та верещит.

Капитан подступает ближе и командует своей группе переключиться на стрельбу по три пули.

Пуля 61 умирает как петарда в дуле винтовки М4 капитана — он засовывает его в разбитое окошко крио-камеры, пытаясь пристрелить существо, которого больше не видно — оно скользнуло ниже уровня окошка. Мелькает металлическая рука и затыкает дуло большим пальцем, сгибая его под углом 90 градусов. Курок уже спущен, и потому пули с 62 по 68 застревают в дуле, не имея выхода, ружье взрывается в руках капитана, приклад бьет по лицу, а горячий газ обжигает руки. Он роняет ружье, трясет обожженными руками, вопя от шока, отступает назад. Выхватывает пистолет из кобуры на поясе.

Наконец начинает поступать жидкая нитро-смесь для криозаморозки, наполняя близлежащую зону туманом и растворяясь в уже незамкнутом пространстве, пока существо изнутри разносит крио-камеру на части.

Пули с 69 по 138 — мешанина 5.56 мм и 9 мм — разлетаются в сгущающемся тумане вокруг крио-камер. В правую лодыжку капитану рикошетом прилетает пуля номер 115. В тумане мелькает призрак тени, дергано и неровно двигаясь, а затем посреди яростного шершневого роя пуль громыхает металл: ряд пустых крио-камер отрывается от стены и рушится друг на друга и на пол. Пуля номер 84 впивается в бедро тени, отчего та кренится вниз.

Капитан охраны вскидывает руку, прекращая огонь, затем жестами посылает своих людей вперед. Доктор Рейнхард вцепляется в двух ближайших к ней солдат и требует, чтобы они охраняли анализатор, бормоча:

— Там всё, всё, мы не можем позволить это уничтожить, — охранники рады делать что угодно, лишь бы их не послали за хищником в другой конец комнаты, и послушно кивают ей.

Остальные нервно заходят в холодный, пахнущий нитрогеном туман. Их шаги, раскатывающиеся пустые гильзы и шипение вытекающего жидкого нитрогена — единственные звуки в помещении. Тишина гнетет охранников, уничтожая ту небольшую уверенность в себе, которая еще есть.

Доктор Рейнхарт шипит на раненого техника, чтобы та включила тревогу и убиралась.

Но как только техник собирается коснуться тревожной кнопки, сигнал включается сам по себе: слышны четыре коротких громких взрыва с интервалом в три секунды. Прорыв внешнего периметра.

— Какого черта? — восклицает охранник.

— Атака, кто-то нападает снаружи… — поясняет капитан.

Согласно протоколу Гидры, на всех выходах опускаются бронированные двери: лаборатория должна быть изолирована от внешней атаки. В другое время это бы ощущалось успокаивающе. Впрочем, в данный момент, двенадцать охранников, четыре техника и доктор никакого спокойствия не чувствуют, запертые в лаборатории с существом, которое по всем правилам не должно быть в состоянии двигаться, но только что вырвалось из крио-камеры.

— Твою мать. Кто-то пытается спасти его… — начинает один из техников.

— А кто, черт побери, спасет нас? — шепчет другой.

— Оно не вооружено. Оно не вооружено… оно все еще под седативами, убейте его, — командует капитан, пытаясь выразить больше уверенности, чем чувствует. Он водит Глоком 19 туда-сюда в тумане. Где оно, мать его?

Ближайшая крио-камера скатывается со стойки, ударяясь об пол с леденящим сердце КЛАНГ. Никто не знает, она упала, или же ее столкнули, туман столь густой, что в комнате даже в 15 футах от камер нельзя точно разглядеть, что происходит.

Пули номер 139-172 калибра 5.56 мм очередями по три пронзают воздух вокруг крио-камеры и находят свое успокоение, издавая тихий звон, будто колокольчики. В отличие от фильмов, в реальной жизни пули пробивают множество предметов (двери машин, столики, ящики и много чего еще), но от алюминиевых крио-камер толщиной почти в дюйм они рикошетят.

Почти сразу после того, как пуля номер 166 вылетает из дула ружья, гаснет верхний свет. Темнота воспринимается как команда: охранники перестают стрелять и двигаться.

Один из них тихо скулит.

Затем раздается резкое КРАК, над панелями с компьютерами вспыхивают искры, и отключается все остальное. Сложное и дорогое оборудование, проводящее анализ ДНК Агента, погружается во тьму, завершив лишь 9% задачи, и доктор Рейнхард вскрикивает: «нет, нет, нет», и затем, обвиняюще:

— Где резервный генератор? Почему он не…

Это самый нижний уровень подвала. С цементным полом. А значит, все кабели и электрика проходят через…

— Гребаный Иисус! Оно в потолочных перекрытиях! — орет капитан. Это же обычное дежурство в лаборатории. Никто не заморачивался приборами инфракрасного видения. Как и приборами ночного видения. Черт, на них лишь паршивенький кевлар.- Да пошло все! Подпалим-ка его!

Пули номер 173-254 вгрызаются в потолок, дула мерцают в заполненной туманом лаборатории словно дешевое диско. Пустые магазины подскакивают на цементе; передвигаться сложно из-за количества разбросанных по полу металлических гильз.

Этот шум совершенно заглушает звук, издаваемый маленькой круглой серебристой гранатой, катящейся к самой плотной группе охранников.

Когда она взрывается, убивая на месте троих охранников и серьезно раня двух других, почти все люди с оружием смотрят вверх или в сторону от взрыва. Они не видят существо, которое спрыгивает с потолка рядом с пластиковым контейнером, где лежат его личные вещи, забытые на стойке возле раковин, холодильников и шкафов.

Доктор Рейнхарт замечает силуэт, высвеченный вспышкой от взрыва, и кричит, закрывая голову.

Никто не обращает внимания, что оно двигается напряженно и слабо. Что его непроизвольно трясет с неровными интервалами, настолько сильно, что сложно прицелиться. Что если бы с его тела не срезали одежду, оно все равно не смогло бы одеться самостоятельно. Молнии, пряжки, пуговицы — все это чересчур сложно для тела, которое все еще колотит от нейротоксина. Оно с большим трудом извлекло гранаты из поясной сумки и вытащило пару пистолетов Сиг 226 из кобур. Оно вновь испытывает благодарность за свою металлическую руку, как всегда бывает с ментальными установками, есть разница между продолжением функциональности на красном уровне и полным провалом миссии.

Оно прислоняется к одному из шкафов и высматривает самых компетентных из оставшихся охранников, обладающих потенциалом нанести реальный ущерб оружием, а не просто закрыть глаза и дергать дуло вверх при отдаче. Порожденных взрывом гранаты небольших костерков для его улучшенного зрения вполне достаточно, чтобы видеть комнату.

— Оно вон там! — кричит доктор Рейнхарт, тыча пальцем в темноту, но никто не может понять, куда именно она показывает. — Возле раковины!

— На десять часов! — услужливо подсказывает техник. Насколько известно существу, армии Зла как раз и набираются из активных и услужливых ублюдков, вроде этого, выкладывающихся ради одобрения начальства и хорошей медицинской страховки у дантиста.

Пули номер 255-264 калибра 9 мм вылетают из Сига в его левой руке за четыре секунды. Обычно требуется по одной пуле на человека, чистый выстрел в голову, шесть пуль из каждого пистолета — и готово. Но у него сейчас так паршиво получается наводить на цель, что он не доверяет правой руке и левой дублирует выстрелы, будто новичок. На охранниках надеты бронежилеты, но нет шлемов, так что — лица.

Пули номер 255 и 256 попадают и убивают капитана. Успех. Пуля номер 258 поражает стоящего рядом солдата. Успех.

Пуля номер 259 калибра 9 мм попадает в шею Эдгара Фонтэна, охранника, два года работающего на Гидру, пробивая трахею, но минуя основные артерии. Неудача.

Пули номер 260 и 261 убивают высокого охранника, который уже вскинул руку для ответного огня. Успех.

Пуля номер 263 прошивает насквозь дельтовидную мышцу Маркуса Вашингтона, работающего на Гидру девять месяцев. Несерьезное ранение. Неудача.

Пули номер 257, 262 и 264 вообще пролетают мимо. Катастрофический провал.

Шесть противников убито, трое ранены и не могут сражаться. Остается трое. Плюс техники. Ужасно убогое исполнение. Почти так же плохо, как в Вашингтоне.

Ноги существа подламываются. Оно оседает на пол, позволяя гравитации взять верх. Поврежденные легкие втягивают воздух, возвращаясь к полноценному дыханию. В тот момент, когда оно падает, пуля номер 265, первая от одного из оставшихся охранников, задевает череп, оставляя длинную царапину, которая тут же начинает обильно сочиться кровью.

Пули номер 266-280 разносят дешевый шкаф из ДСП и вдрызг разбивают плитку за ним. Оставшиеся охранники целятся на вспышку, но от страха палят немного выше.

Лежать на полу удобно. Оно стреляет вверх. Пуля номер 281 калибра 9мм убивает крайнего охранника справа, а пули номер 282-284 калибра 5.56 мм вылетают из M4 охранника. Они вонзаются в верхние ящики шкафа и в потолок. Пуля номер 285 калибра 9 мм выпущена из Сига и попадает среднему охраннику в левое бедро, от боли тот разворачивается влево, и рой пуль 286-291 прошивает последнего охранника, который возится с заменой магазина и роняет новый магазин на пол.

Оно разворачивает левую руку и целится в четверых техников, которые скулят и вбивают уже бесполезные коды на панель возле двери. Пули номер 292-300 настигают техников. Те безоружны и стоят близко друг к другу.

Оно отдыхает. Пять секунд или пять минут, оно не уверено.

На полу очень, очень приятно.

Оно рассчитывает потратить минимальную энергию на несколько важных движений: направить максимум грубой силы в руку, подпрыгнуть до потолка, зацепиться за него, подтянуться и забраться внутрь с помощью руки; проползти вдоль опорной балки над головами охранников; выдрать силовые кабели. Оно израсходовало все свои ограниченные резервы энергии, и, похоже, нейротоксин это знает, возобновив атаку на его тело.

Но у него есть миссия. Плюс трое раненых охранников и вполне живая ученая дамочка — последняя в данный момент вопит и царапает металлическую дверь, как будто это ей поможет. Как будто хоть кто-нибудь услышит ее крики сквозь трехдюймовую сталь.

Пошатываясь, оно поднимается и вытирает залившую лицо кровь. Бредет к раненым охранникам. Пули номер 301, 302 и 303 обрывают их жизни.

Оно стягивает с себя очки и маску и ковыляет к женщине. При его приближении, та вжимается спиной в стальную дверь. Ее бьет дрожь. Оно откладывает свое оружие и маску, затем протягивает к ней руку. Ту самую. Остальное тело на минимуме функциональности.

— Посмотри на меня, — рычит оно.

Она отворачивается, белея от ужаса.

Она должна выслушать. Существо ударяет ее о стальную дверь, чтобы слушала.

— Посмотри! Неужели не хочешь взглянуть на фантастический образчик биоинженерии Золы? На его прекрасную работу?

Металлическим пальцем оно вынуждает ее повернуть голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд.  
Перед смертью она посмотрит ему в глаза.

— Смотри, что ты хотела получить. Разве не интересно увидеть, что оно может сотворить?

Она вздрагивает при каждом слове, пытаясь отвернуться.

— Только представь, на что я способен, когда не накачан по уши гребаными нейротоксинами.

— П-почему ты нас так ненавидишь? — заикаясь, спрашивает она. — Мы же спасли тебя…

И оно рассмеялось бы ей в лицо, но часть его знает, что она права.

Влага льется из ее глаз. Она плачет.

— Мы могли бы спасти многих других. Я собиралась выпустить формулу сыворотки онлайн, как только мы ее стабилизируем. Гидра — единственные, кто может финансировать такие исследования. Я просто хотела помочь…

Оно хочет, чтобы она заткнулась. Оно хочет, чтобы она перестала говорить про «помощь». Оно бьет ее о стальную дверь, пока она не затихает.

Затем оно понимает, что наделало, и роняет труп на пол. Его так колотит, что по ощущениям, оно вот-вот развалится.

Тихим голосом оно пытается объяснить развороченной каше, которая была ее телом:

— Превращать людей в оружие — это не помощь.

Оно нетвердо стоит на ногах, ему тошно от самого себя.

Следом приходит крик. Сначала на глазах выступает влага, она стекает, размывая грязь и кровь на щеках. Затем изнутри прорывается рваное рыдание, хриплое и монотонное, как нож, царапающий сталь.

Оно оседает на пол, гильзы раскатываются вокруг, и оно плачет, сотрясается в рыданиях, оплакивая маленького слабака-блондина, который бы умер в юности, не будь сыворотки, оплакивая высокого брюнета, который пытался остаться сильным, а в итоге стал жестким, оплакивая инвалида с надеждой в глазах, оплакивая, больных, хромых, слабых, оплакивая ту помощь, которую могла им дать тайна, скрытая в его ДНК, чего он никогда не допустит — из-за ошибок, неверных решений и невозможных выборов, оплакивая мир, раскрашенный оттенками серого цвета.

Лежа на холодном цементе, оно рассеянно размышляет, кто же за ним пришел. Кто заставил включиться сигнал тревоги внешнего периметра? Оно надеется\не надеется, что это Стив. Оно… он… будет в ярости, если появится Стив, потому что это значит, что он оставил Элисон одну. Или даже хуже, прихватил Элисон с собой. Это будет классический План Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Он порвет Стива на клочки, если тот такой дурак, что сделал именно это.

Конечно, если это кто-то другой, они скоро обнаружат Зимнего Солдата, рыдающего на полу, все еще полупарализованного и трясущегося как наркоман. Великолепно. Момент для Инстаграма.

Поэтому он встает. Это единственное, в чем он всегда был действительно хорош — снова вставать.

Он разносит на куски машину, над которой возилась дамочка-ученая, и находит крошечный кусочек себя на лабораторном стекле с образцами внутри. Размалывает его в пыль, а затем методично разбивает остальные компьютеры и оборудование, и в первую очередь — жесткие диски.

Иногда ему кажется, что он всю свою жизнь провел в подобных лабораториях. Под сильнейшим отвращением и яростью, под ужасом, который первоначально изолировал все в его голове, кроме боевого компьютера и монстра, таится странное чувство близости и возвращения домой. Он тащится к быстро нагревающимся холодильникам и открывает их, почти уверенный в том, что найдет внутри.

Он съедает все обнаруженные образцы, запивая их безвкусной Mountain Dew, найденной в первом холодильнике, и растирает металлической рукой в пыль срезы и пипетки на полу.

Потом он ищет синтетический адреналин. Находит его в третьем холодильнике.

Он не может ждать, пока нейротоксин переработается естественным путем. У него есть миссия. Нужно сократить восемь часов от средней до жестокой агонии до получаса почти смерти.

Когда он берет округлую коробку для инъекций, приходит мысль, что это даже не входит в топ 10 самых глупых его поступков.

 

***

 

Агенты Мэй и Хантер первыми добираются до лаборатории. Внешние двери оказались трудными, и у них ушла почти вечность (на самом деле, меньше 10 минут), чтобы подобрать верную комбинацию электромагнитного импульса и пароля и уничтожить электронный замок на них.

Когда огромные стальные двери наконец открываются, оттуда вырывается холодный зловонный туман. Лаборатория погружена в кромешную темноту, температура на добрых двадцать градусов ниже температуры на остальной базе, сплошной туман и жуткая тишина, за исключением шипения выходящего газа. Пахнет нитрогеном с металлическим привкусом свежепролитой крови, и, судя по тому, что видно при льющемся из коридора свете, кровь там есть. Очень много крови, повсюду. Сотни гильз рассыпаны по полу. То, что прежде было компьютерами, теперь разбито на куски и время от времени искрит. Рядом с входом в лабораторию будто тряпичная кукла валяется тело женщины в заляпанном кровью лабораторном халате и с размозженной головой.

— Что, черт побери, здесь произошло? — спрашивает агент Хантер, с отвращением кривя губы при виде зверского побоища.

Они заходят в комнату и начинают осмотр. Агент Мэй надевает полевые очки поверх инфракрасных и шепчет Хантеру:

— Тут живой. В углу.

Они вскидывают свои Айсеры. Хантер включает фонарик, закрепленный на дуле ружья и рявкает:

— Это ЩИТ! Руки вверх!

Фигура в углу выдавливает одно слово:

— Нет.

Боль в его голосе вынуждает агента Мэй просигналить Хантеру: пока не стрелять.

Туман немного рассеивается, и они могут разглядеть фигуру.

Это мужчина, крупный, мускулистый и вконец одичавший, почти обнаженный. Он поднимается с корточек, блестящий от пота и более темных субстанций, невозможно сказать, это грязь, или кровь, или все вместе. Одна рука целиком темная. Он смотрит на них абсолютно мертвыми глазами: ни страха, ни любопытства, ничего человеческого. Просто хищник, оценивающий риск. Его трясет, будто наркомана, и агент Мэй замечает разбросанную по полу коллекцию ручек-шприцов.

Затем агент Мэй видит его руки, когда он выводит их из-за спины. В каждой по 9 мм пистолету, и он держит их с уверенностью человека, для которого оружие — вторая натура.

Агент Хантер тоже видит пистолеты, и его палец дергается на курке Айсера.

Из коридора позади них резко звучит голос Фила Коулсона:

— Ланс! Мелинда! Отставить, — Коулсон входит в комнату, огибает Мэй и Хантера и, проходя мимо, тихо говорит Хантеру: — Поверь мне. Эту драку ты не захочешь начать.

Коулсон идет к фигуре на другой стороне лаборатории. — Солдат. Мы не причиним вреда.

— Ближе не стоит, — рычит фигура. 9 мм нацелены на них.

Коулсон замирает, делает шаг назад, демонстрируя открытые ладони.

Агент Мэй понимает, что это за фигура в тумане, и бросает на Коулсона взгляд, который мог бы опалить сталь.

Коулсон мягко улыбается.

— Нам нужно выяснить детали этой операции, Мелинда, — затем обращается к Солдату: — Капитан Роджерс предположил, что вам может понадобиться помощь.

Солдат фыркает, указывая на разрушенную лабораторию.

— Глядя на это, вам кажется, что мне нужна помощь?

У агента Мэй имеется четкое представление о том, какая помощь может понадобиться Зимнему Солдату (начиная с самого мягкого варианта — симпатичной камеры на глубочайшем уровне Холодильника), но из уважения к своему боссу она его не озвучивает.

 

* * *

 

Баки нужно еще десять-пятнадцать минут. Его все еще колотит изнутри. Невозможно сконцентрироваться. Прицелиться. Может быть, даже ходить не получится. Но больше времени ему никто не даст. ЩИТ не должен знать, насколько он сейчас слаб.

Он намеренно поворачивается спиной к троице агентов ЩИТа и топает к коробке со своими вещами. Спотыкается всего раз. Бросает свои ботинки на пол и засовывает в них ноги, затем закидывает на плечо наспинную кобуру со Скорпионом. Надевает другую кобуру, ножны и ремни поверх правого плеча. Понимает, что выглядит слегка забавно в военных ботинках и боксерах — и весь залитый кровью. Но можно надеяться, что хороший убийственный взгляд и 20 с чем-то фунтов висящего у него на плече металла переубедят любого, кто найдет это забавным. Он рад/не рад, что Стива здесь нет, ибо Стив счел бы это смешным.

Пора разыграть эту дерьмовую комбинацию, выжав из нее все, что можно.

— Положите оружие на пол. Отойдите от двери, — левой рукой он поднимает Сиг и указывает, в какую сторону требуется отойти агентам ЩИТа. — Туда, к компьютерам.

Лицо женщины-агента перекошено яростью. Ее напарник раздувается от маскулинности, явно думая: «я могу его взять», и, приятель, прямо сейчас ты может и смог бы. Босса читать трудно. Само спокойствие. Он знавал таких людей в Гидре. Они всегда оказывались самыми опасными из всех.

— Какого хрена, — говорит он, старательно поддерживая ровный тон, привалившись к стенке со шкафами, дабы скрыть тот факт, что ноги вот-вот подломятся. Продолжаем блефовать. Почти получилось. — Если бы я хотел вашей смерти, вы бы уже были мертвы.

По еле заметному жесту босса, двое оперативников кладут оружие и отступают.

Он отталкивается от шкафа и топает к двери, стараясь изобразить максимальную угрозу. Двое молодых агентов ЩИТа пятятся назад, не спуская с него глаз, их руки — возле запасного оружия. Тот, что постарше, расслаблен и держит руки в карманах.

Около двери он останавливается и оборачивается к ним.

— У меня был чертовски паршивый день, передайте вашим людям, что если они хотя бы не так посмотрят, я их пристрелю. Фактически, будет лучше, если я вообще никого не встречу на выходе.

Главным образом потому, чтобы они не стали свидетелями того, как я налетаю на стены, думает он, но им не нужно этого знать.

Босс кивает.

 

* * *

Агент Мэй подходит к разбитым компьютерам и прислоняется к ним, собираясь. Низким и злым голосом интересуется у Коулсона:

— Не хотите мне объяснить, почему мы только что позволили печально знаменитому бывшему убийце Гидры выйти отсюда? Не допросив, вообще ничего не спросив?

Коулсон встречает ее взгляд.

— Это долгая игра, вот почему, Мелинда. Случается, лучшие разведки закрывают глаза на здесь и сейчас, дабы расставить фигуры для игры, которая будет сыграна через годы.

Этот ответ Мелинду Мэй не радует.

Еще меньше она радуется получасом позже, когда, закончив уборку, выходит наружу и обнаруживает, что Зимний Солдат угнал ее гребаную машину.

 

***

Баки понятия не имеет, сколько времени потерял внутри лаборатории, но когда он уезжает оттуда, уже почти темно. Часы в машине показывают 9 часов вечера; концерт Элисон уже в разгаре, а он все еще за много миль от Объединенного Центра. Удачно, что дамочка-агент ЩИТа из тех девушек, что держат в бардачке салфетки для снятия макияжа, и ему удается стереть большую часть крови. А по пути из комплекса он ухитрился стянуть черную футболку и военные штаны с убитого охранника, так что теперь он не в одном белье.

Кевлар пришелся бы кстати, но это же тот еще гребаный денек, верно?

Он жмет на газ. Краденую машину отследят, он рассчитывает на это.

До Объединенного Центра он добирается к 9:45. Адреналин и нейротоксин из его системы уже выветрились. Он измучен, покрыт потом, но тело снова возвращается под контроль. Чувства обострены; он почти до безумия счастлив, что его пальцы снова могут оперировать такими вещами, как предохранители, кобуры и молнии.

Он вооружается и надевает на лицо маску и очки. Незаконно паркует машину перед служебным входом. Если ЩИТ не сумеет понять намек, что ж, ну и хрен с ними.

К тому моменту, как охранники узнают его, он уже выходит из машины и идет вперед. Они новенькие. Возможно из АИМ. Эй, может и Рука тоже заскочит, тогда можно считать, что он трижды выиграл у главных злодейских организаций за 12-часовой период.

(Лучше даже не думать об этом. В такой день все может случиться).

Он вырубает охрану (без смертоубийства) и, рывком открывая дверь за кулисы, отстраненно размышляет, что неплохо бы получить какой-то знак отличия для таких случаев. У охранников неоново-оранжевые затычки для ушей — яркие пятна в льющемся изнутри освещении, по дороге он крадет пару таких у бессознательного мужчины.

И это правильно. Музыка ОГЛУШИТЕЛЬНАЯ. Пожалуйста, пусть я не слишком опоздал, думает он. Проскальзывает внутрь и забирается наверх, на стропила — его безопасное место, где можно наблюдать и обдумывать план.

Лежа на балке на высоте 200 футов над толпой, он почти одновременно отмечает четыре момента.

Первый — это Элисон. Она чертовски зажата на сцене. К этому времени он знает ее движения достаточно хорошо и может утверждать, что она почти выбыла из игры, выпадает из ритма и пропускает половину хореографических па. Ее световое шоу все еще прекрасно — длинные розовые и голубые кометы порхают вокруг и вверх, а созвездия белых звездочек заполняют пространство.

Второй — аудитории на все плевать. На всех надеты странные широкие VR-очки, сходные по стилю с теми, которые носит Солдат, люди стоят, уставившись на пустое место над сценой, лица не следуют ни за движениями Даззлер, ни за ее световым шоу.

Он опоздал, черт побери.

Он знает, что требуется пара часов, чтобы VR-поток можно было скомпоновать со съемками множества камер, по крайней мере, он может прервать живую трансляцию в Интернете, остановить потенциальное превращение миллионов людей во всем мире в мишень, остановить внедрение в них контролирующих мозг кодов АИМ. Но где же Стив? Почему Элисон выполняет то, что хотят АИМ? Может, стоит позвонить Тони, если, конечно, Тони возьмет трубку…

Он чувствует, как подрагивает под ним балка, и понимает третье: он знает, где Стив.

Стив на балке приблизительно в 100 футах от него. На нем надеты все те же проклятущие VR-очки. И он смотрит на Баки без узнавания, сосредоточенно и с исключительной свирепостью. Баки знаком этот взгляд, так же знаком, как изнанка его собственной души.  
Таким взглядом Стив смотрел на хулигана, которого собирался остановить любой ценой.

Карма настигает в самое неподходящее время.

Затем он замечает четвертый и последний момент: позади Стива, на перекрестье балок отблеск снайперской винтовки. Наведенной на Элисон. Потому что есть один гарантированный способ увеличить спрос на записи певца: навсегда убрать их исполнителя.

Похоже, пуля номер 304 станет проблемой.


	9. Глава 9. Неправильно.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Убийца на танцполе.

Баки балансирует высоко на балке над полным стадионом музыкальных фанатов, в настоящее время находящихся под контролем АИМ. Включая Стива, который приблизительно в 50 футах на этой же балке, и смотрит на него так, будто Баки — величайшая угроза свободе и демократии современного мира, что… ладно, да, согласен. Но немедленная угроза — это снайперская винтовка ниже Стива, которая нацелена на выступающую внизу Даззлер. Паршивый расклад, слишком много гражданских и слишком мало пространства для маневра.

Разумеется, мозг Баки предлагает, по меньшей мере, восемь вариантов выхода из текущей ситуации. Все они включают жертвы: гражданских, Элисон или Стива.

Так не пойдет.

— Это — единственное предупреждение. Бросай оружие, — командует Стив. — Сдавайся, или я тебя остановлю.

Ага, вот так тоже не пойдет.

Четыре пули. Левое колено. Оба плеча. Правое предплечье. Это временно замедлит Стива. Скорее всего, он свалится с высоты 200 футов на людей внизу. Возможно, выживет. Может покалечить нескольких гражданских.

Нет.

Мишень вооружена только кулаками. Ни щита, ни оружия…

СТИВ НЕ МИШЕНЬ.

… С 77% вероятностью мишень откроется с правого хука, а последующее противодействие приведет к захвату левой рукой горла мишени, с дальнейшим удушением до бессознательности…

Нет, такого больше не будет, никогда. НИКОГДА…

Стив бросается на него.

Баки пробегает несколько шагов навстречу, набирая скорость. Затем отпрыгивает в сторону, подбрасывая себя так высоко в воздух, как только может, чтобы оказаться на параллельной балке в 50 футах сбоку.

Делая сальто в воздухе, он выхватывает 9мм пистолет правой рукой и изворачивается, посылая три пули в сторону снайпера в перекрестье балок, а тот делает первый выстрел в Элисон. Пока Баки по дуге летит по воздуху над странно молчаливой толпой, у него возникают две мысли:

«Я не уверен, что выстрелил первым.»

«Вряд ли я дотяну до следующей балки.»

И Стив прыгает следом за ним, ну, разумеется, как же иначе, и почему время движется так медленно, и он хочет окликнуть Элисон, но за музыкой его не услышат, а потом она падает на сцену, на танцевальном полу кровь, одновременно голова снайпера взрывается, как прогнивший арбуз, и пара танцовщиц кричит, а музыка не останавливается, лишь становится постепенно тише, сначала вокалисты, потом музыканты замолкают, и вскоре не остается ничего, кроме электронной музыки, потому что Кэлвин, мать его, не отключает ее, и если Баки удастся сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме выживания, этой ночью, то он проломит этим парнем стену, черт, он и вправду не дотягивает до балки, и изворачивается, тянется, и пальцы левой руки лишь царапают балку, и он начинает падать, но все в порядке, немножко хайль гидра — потому что ему удается-таки зацепиться, и он висит на кончиках пальцев, и тут Стив тяжело приземляется на балку, сотрясая ее, и Баки забрасывает ногу на балку прежде, чем пальцы соскальзывают, а затем подтягивается наверх, в то время как Стив кидается на него, а он бежит, мчится к сцене, потому что должен убрать Элисон оттуда раньше, чем до нее доберется АИМ, и Баки быстрее, чем Стив, всегда был, но день выдался чертовски долгим…

Стив всем телом врезается в Баки, и они оба

летят

вниз

в

свободном

падении.

Баки головой ударяется об усилитель, после чего грохается на сцену, Стив почти сразу же наваливается сверху, руками вцепляясь в горло — молодец, Роджерс, самое время начать принимать здравые тактические решения в драке — и у него плывет перед глазами, он видит, как танцовщицы помогают Элисон, стоят рядом, охраняя ее, но уже выходят братья Тиккио, у них носилки, они заберут ее, заберут ее…

Затем Баки чувствует хватку на своих ногах, и кто-то вцепляется в его футболку, но руки Стива уже на его горле, так кто же…

Зрители.

Зрители прорываются через барьеры, и ближайшие уже тянутся к нему, чтобы разорвать на куски.

Он хочет сказать что-нибудь Стиву, что-то остроумное, и интеллектуальное, и личное, что сломает контроль над разумом, вернет Стива обратно, но в кои-то веки Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не может найти слова. И у него осталось где-то секунд пять в сознании.

Думай быстро.

* * *

В этот же день, ранее, Кэлвин отвозит Элисон обратно в отель на новеньком желтом Феррари, с совершенно оправданным ожиданием что-то получить, или, по крайней мере, добраться до второй базы, пока тупой и жуткий телохранитель не нависает над ними все время. В машине она этим заниматься не желает, просто хихикает и отстраняется, когда он лезет с поцелуями или пытается забраться под ее юбку в лифте, но он знает, что немного шампанского, телевизор и фирменный массаж спины от Кэлвина приведут ее в настроение. Она любит повалять дурака перед весельем и после, а ему есть, что отпраздновать. Черт, ей бы лучше быть с ним поласковей, ведь скоро он станет звездой покрупнее ее. Как только выйдет его альбом, его пригласят выступать с Селеной, и Арианной, и Игги, и Кэти, и всеми этими девушками.

На секунду Кэлвин становится самым счастливым парнем в Чикаго, разглядывая потрясающую попку Даззлер, пока та шествует через двери отеля. Он идет следом, хотя Даззлер пытается играть в застенчивость, со всеми этими: «нет-нет, милый, я устала, мне нужно побыть в одиночестве, сосредоточиться на концерте».

— Ладно тебе, Эли, я просто помогу тебе расслабиться, — упрашивает он, собираясь приобнять ее, но вместо этого натыкается на здоровенную блондинистую стену.

Стена говорит:

— Ты не слышал? Леди хочет побыть одна.

Какого ХРЕНА тут делает Капитан Америка.

Серьезно.

И как Элисон будет одна, если она с ним?

Брр, с жутким киборгом-убийцей было плохо, эти его слишком светлые глаза вечно таращились. А теперь на сексуальную жизнь Кэлвина покушается любимый американский золотистый ретривер? Нахрен это дерьмо. Он вместе с братьями Каденс похоронит Даззлер. Им уже не нравится, как она выступает.

Кэлвин улыбается и засовывает ладони в карманы спортивных брюк от Y-3.

— Ладно, да, никаких проблем. Увидимся на шоу, Эли?

Элисон слабо улыбается ему вслед.

— Да, Кэл, увидимся.

Кэлвин шагает к своей машине, которую еще не отогнали. У него есть дела. Очень много дел.

* * *

Вальдемар и Йоргон Тиккио приходят в восторг от Кэлвина, его история про Капитана Америку становится бомбой.

Кэлвин почти добился своего. Восхождение было сложным, и конечно, он перешагнул через нескольких людей по пути, но вершина уже близко. Он будет наверху, с Фареллом, и Swizz Beatz, и Марком Ронсоном. Его место там.

* * *

Стива не пропускают за кулисы. Там толчется множество новых охранников, и хотя Элисон и Стив почти одновременно в стереозвучании исполняют: «а вы знаете, кто я?!», охранникам плевать. Они отсылают Стива через главный вход, обещая, что там его дожидается VIP-пропуск.

Ему нужно как-то пробраться на сцену и подменить песни в планшете Кэлвина, он же опытный оперативник и один из величайших тактических умов прошлого века. Какие проблемы?

Он забирает свой заламинированный пропуск, цепляет его на шею, убирает выданные ему VR-очки в карман и ввинчивается в людское море, медленно продвигаясь к турникетам. Просто невыносимо, каким черепашьим шагом ползет вперед толпа. Отчего так долго? Много народа, или…

…Или.

Чтобы войти в зал, все должны быть в очках. Что означает, что люди должны найти их, надеть их, обсудить с чертовыми друзьями, а затем сделать селфи.

Добравшись до турникета, Стив вздыхает и напяливает VR-очки. Они достаточно удобные, не слишком отличаются от очков Баки, но немного тяжелее. И, скорее всего, не пуленепробиваемые и не оснащены инфракрасным видением.

Показав пропуск и поднырнув под селфи-палку, он натыкается на молодую женщину. Она выглядит знакомой, он тогда охранял Элисон во время репетиции… помощница стилистки? Интерн студии звукозаписи? Девушка из группы связей с общественностью? Он не помнит, но определенно видел ее длинные белокурые волосы, бейсбольную кепку и планшетку.

У нее неуверенный вид.

— Мистер… Мистер Роджерс, сэр? — запинается она.

Он поднимает бровь, затем вспоминает, что на нем очки, и она этого не видит, поэтому говорит:

— Да?

Она касается своей левой руки, а затем указывает на закрытую дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала».

— Там парень… с металлической рукой… он сказал мне…

Но Стив уже проталкивается сквозь толпу к двери. Баки. Где он был? С ним все в порядке?

Дверь не заперта, в маленькой комнате темно. Стив заходит внутрь и закрывает дверь.

— Бак…? — шепчет он.

Ни звука.

Потом приходит звук.

Так много звука. И света. И все это, визжащее и интенсивное у него в голове. Его руки взлетают вверх, чтобы сорвать VR-очки с лица, но их перехватывают две жесткие металлические полосы, нет не полосы, руки, принадлежащие чему-то вроде андроида… невероятно сильного…

Стив паникует…

Но свет и звук не дают сконцентрироваться, раздражители атакуют его, будто ножи в голову, комната и андроид, с которым он борется, плывут перед глазами, как будто не реальны.

— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь, капитан Роджерс, — уже издалека доносится металлический голос Йоргона Тиккио. — Это займет всего минуту.

А затем повода для паники больше нет, он в безопасности, внутри небольшого помещения, вроде чердака, на котором прятался, и где его мама хранила в коробке свадебное платье, и он больше ни в чем не виноват и ни за что не отвечает.

* * *

Вальдемар Тиккио поджидает Элисон перед началом концерта сбоку от сцены. Он показывает ей фото Баки, связанного и парализованного нейротоксином, с глазами, полными ужаса. Вальдемар очень мягко предлагает ей придерживаться программы.

Когда Элисон отходит, ее трясет, она ждет, чтобы пошел дым, переключился свет, и началась музыка. Она всегда носит откровенные наряды на сцене, но никогда еще не чувствовала себя такой выставленной напоказ. До чего же холодно. Тонкий голосок в ее голове повторяет, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы она придерживалась плана, что он может позаботиться о себе, что он прорвется. Что на кону миллионы человеческих разумов, и они важнее, чем жизнь ее телохранителя.

Но более громкие голоса твердят иное:

Что, если Баки не вырвется.

Что, если ты одна.

Что, если это твоя жизнь.

Кто тогда тебе поможет.

***

Думай быстро, Барнс.

Пальцы Стива неумолимо сжимают его горло, начиная раздавливать его.

Баки резко изворачивается, обхватывает ногами талию Стива и переворачивает обоих, получая возможность всунуть свои предплечья между руками Стива, разрывая смертельную хватку на своем горле. Стив сразу же бросается на него снова, но Баки срывает с него VR-очки и ломает их левой рукой, Стив моргает, будем надеяться, это…

Стив швыряет Баки в шеренгу усилителей.

К несчастью, половина из них — пустые ящики, стоят напоказ, а значит, ряд шатается и начинает валиться на Баки, точнее, куда он падает, но сразу же скатывается прочь со сцены, в рычащую толпу гражданских. Они — не более чем досадная помеха, никаких боевых навыков, но их слишком много. Он стряхивает их с себя с низким рыком, как лев, атакованный дикими собаками, и несколько гражданских падают, или отлетают к сцене, ударяясь об пол или о динамики. Баки начинает срывать с некоторых VR-очки, попутно надеясь высмотреть Элисон прежде, чем ее унесут.

Лишившиеся очков гражданские пребывают в замешательстве, затем видят, как Стив расшвыривает куски разломанного реквизита, прорываясь к ним, маску и очки Баки, и шарахаются прочь.

— О, боже мой, — вопит один из них. — Это же Зимний Солдат! Капитану Америке нужна помощь!

И они начинают бросаться в него кто чем. Он инстинктивно вскидывает руку, чтобы блокировать, на случай, если кто-то бросит что-нибудь действительно опасное, вроде гранаты, но нет. Это туфли, мобильные телефоны. Баллончик с перцовым газом. Какая-то рыжая лезет в свою сумочку и запускает в него маленький бумажный пакетик. Это без сомнений первый раз, когда в него швыряют тампоном (к счастью, неиспользованным).

Вот. ВОТ почему лучше придерживаться тайных операций, думает он, когда Стив прыгает на него сверху.

Баки нагибается, ему приходится использовать каждую унцию самоконтроля, чтобы не завершить движение и убрать нож, который возник в его правой руке и нацелен в живот Стиву. В эти идеальные мышцы, на которых ленивым днями после миссий Баки любит оставлять засосы, потому что у Стива там щекотная зона.

Он не может так драться.

В течение семидесяти лет Зимний Солдат был непреодолимой силой. Пробуди его, нацель на что-то, и он это уничтожит, неважно какой ценой для себя. И дело не в отсутствии ловкости, чёрт, однажды он отстрелил кое-кому ухо с расстояния полумили, чтобы донести свою мысль. Он совершал убийства с тонкостью и точностью, возводившими их на уровень искусства.

Но это…

Эта цена слишком высока, черт побери.

Стив наносит удар ногой, и он чувствует, как ломается ребро. Может, два.

Он перекатывается и вскидывает руки, чтобы блокировать серию яростных ударов Стива, затем проводит подсечку.

Проблема даже не в том, чтобы одолеть Стива.

А в том, что он сражается с собой.

Его бой — это программирование, на которое он полагается, физическая и ментальная тренировка, которые сделали его величайшим в его работе. Приходится бороться с собственной скоростью и реакцией, настолько укоренившимися, что стали бессознательными. Мишень использует убийственную силу. Мишень оставляет уязвимые точки…

Иисус мать его Христос, Стив НЕ МИШЕНЬ.

Баки замирает в ужасе, палец на курке пистолета, который он даже не помнит, как достал, дуло нацелено между глаз Стива, предохранитель снят.

Стив перекатывается, вскакивает на ноги и бьет, обезоруживая его. Пистолет Баки со стуком улетает в кучу расщепленных деревянных обломков, оставшихся от усилителей, после того, как мощный удар послал в них генетически усовершенствованного суперсолдата\киборга.

Баки отступает, тянет время, выигрывает себе пространство и хоть чуток времени на подумать, но Стив стал лидером Мстителей не за красивые глаза, он знает, когда в драке надо использовать преимущество, когда противник начинает делать ошибки, и надо его подтолкнуть делать их больше.

Стив кружит вокруг, бьет и пинает быстрее, чем может разглядеть неусовершенствованный глаз. Сегодня Баки уже сбегал до Ада и обратно: Гидра, нейротоксин и последующая сверхдоза адреналина. А Стив не мишень, и не миссия.

Поэтому Баки делает нечто нелепое. После особо удачного удара Стива он падает на пол, на спину, и обмякает, заставляя себя лежать неподвижно. Стив услышит, что его сердцебиение значительно замедлилось.

Стив притормаживает, моргает своими зелено-голубыми глазами и осторожно наклоняется, дабы убедиться, что Баки действительно вырубился. Миссия выполнена? Между его бровей залегает небольшая складка.

Баки двигается со скоростью змеи — вбивает металлические пальцы в блуждающий нерв на шее Стива, в то же самое время, оплетая его ноги своими.

Стив рушится вниз как мешок с картошкой. И, слава тому божеству, которое доброжелательно к невезучим наемным убийцам, остается лежать. Без сознания. Баки остается только надеяться, что он проснется, контролируя собственный разум.

Он вздыхает про себя.

— Прости, Стив, — бормочет он, одним движением вскакивая на ноги.

Слышит вопли: гражданские позади него, прямо боги-короли гребаного очевидного, все до последнего, напоминают, что: 1) он бесчеловечный робот-монстр, который 2) вырубил воплощение правды, справедливости и американского образа жизни. Потому что, конечно же, самое разумное, что можно сделать, наткнувшись на величайшего в истории монстра — это орать на него и обзывать нехорошими словами. Особенно, когда тот вооружен до зубов и в страшно отвратном настроении.

Баки лишь качает головой и мчится обратно на сцену. Очень хочется заиметь стикер, на котором написано: «Гражданских я сегодня не убиваю», и хоть какой-нибудь алкоголь, который подействовал бы. Он расшвыривает обломки и добирается до того места, где пару секунд назад лежала Элисон.

Конечно же, ее там нет, потому что в такой день Джемс Бьюкенен Барнс не может рассчитывать на гребаный перерыв.

Команда и танцовщицы из ее группы крутятся вокруг места, где подстрелили Элисон, смущенные, сердитые и не знающие, что делать. Та, которая с симпатичными волосами цвета бургунди, оборачивается, видит Баки, и Господи боже, хоть кто-то наконец рад его видеть.

— Джеймс! Джеймс, ты должен помочь, — говорит она. — Они забрали Элисон! — она указывает нужную сторону, рядом с вышкой Кэлвина.

Он уже собирается просто фыркнуть и пройти мимо девушек за своей миссией, но затем замедляет шаг и смотрит на них:

— Леди?

Танцовщицы окружают его, как напуганные, но прелестные птички, и начинают говорить все сразу.

Он шипит и проводит рукой поперек горла. Те замолкают.

— Слушайте. Вон там лежит без сознания Капитан Америка. Какой-то нехороший человек вырубил его. Мне нужно, чтобы вы позаботились о его безопасности, пока он не проснется. Если вам станут мешать, снимите с них очки и стукните ими по голове. Понятно?

Пара девушек хихикает. Некоторые салютуют. А до Баки доходит, что он говорит тоном, которым не пользовался 70 лет, с тех пор, как носил синюю куртку и сражался на войне вместе с пятью полными идиотами, которые согласились следовать в бой за еще более законченным идиотом, и Баки был единственным нормальным, кто мог держать их в узде — хотя все, начиная с Филлипса, считали его безумнее помойной крысы.

— Тогда вперед, — рявкает сержант Барнс. Когда остальные, цокая танцевальными каблуками, разбегаются, он предлагает Бургунди руку. Ее зовут Танека, вспоминает он. Она умна, и остальные девушки видят в ней лидера.

— Танека, подожди.

Заведя руку за спину, он нащупывает маленький округлый серебристый предмет и протягивает ей.

— Это граната, — глаза девушки слегка расширяются. — Нажимаешь на этот кружок, и через пять секунд она взорвется. Как только снято с предохранителя — все. Обратно не отключишь. Возьми ее и взорви пульт с микшером.

— Лааадно, — говорит она.

— Давай. Будет весело, — обещает Баки.

— Эээ…

— Включила, бросила, помчалась как из Ада. Постарайся попасть точно под пульт. И не забывай, что потом надо бежать как из Ада.

— Если меня арестуют…

— Тебя не арестуют. Если кто-нибудь тебя тронет, я заставлю их пожалеть, что они родились, — Баки произносит последнюю часть с невыразительной интонацией Зимнего Солдата, и его радует, что Танека, услышав это, улыбается.

— Вот уж не ожидала, что мой субботний вечер пройдет вот так, — произносит она, осторожно забирая гранату у Баки.

— Как и я, — соглашается Баки, уходя за кулисы.

Он проходит мимо Кэлвина, который торопливо запихивает в сумку свой лэптоп, оборудование и вероятно еще несколько чужих вещей. Затем он решает — пошло все нахрен, надо же получить от этой гребаной жизни хоть немного удовольствия, и бесшумно возвращается, похлопывает Кэлвина по плечу и подавляет смешок, когда парень квакает и чуть не выпрыгивает вон из кожи.

Удар Баки посылает Кэлвина в полет через сцену, в процессе которого тот ломает, по меньшей мере, три ребра и одну барабанную установку.

Удачно, что Стив еще не проснулся и не выражает свое разочарование в нем. Если честно, Дж. Барнсу эсквайру глубоко похрен. Не то чтобы его это раньше сильно волновало.

Баки двигается быстро и бесшумно вдоль коридоров Объединенного Центра. Он потерял немного времени на эту стороннюю миссию, но он помнит запах Элисон и может его отследить — черт, он может его отследить через мили дикого леса, если придется.

Он знает, что близко, запах становится сильнее, свежее, и внезапно слышит шаги — неестественные шаги, совершенно одинаковые, без вариаций — и он взбегает вверх по стене, изворачивается, упираясь рукой в стену напротив и прижимаясь к потолку. Тихо и неподвижно замирает, растянувшись поперек шестифутового коридора, становясь просто еще одной тенью над флуоресцентными лампами, освещающими простой шлакоблочный коридор. Люди не смотрят вверх.

Как и андроиды, очевидно. Йоргон Тиккио выбегает из-за угла, ныряет в комнату с пометкой МОНТАЖНАЯ и орет:

— Запускай! Ставь это немедленно! — только чтобы услышать в ответ блеклый голос: — Все еще монтируется! — затем другой голос. — Подожди, готово! Ладно, ставим на счет три, два…

Баки спрыгивает сверху, шесть футов металла, плоти и ярости внезапно заполняют дверной проем маленькой монтажной. Йоргон Тиккио оборачивается (тик тик тик, жужжат серверы и крутятся шестеренки, теперь Баки их слышит, когда знает, что слушать), собираясь атаковать, и Баки пинком ноги отправляет его в большой навороченный компьютер с двумя экранами, занимающий почетное место в комнате, и два режиссера в комнате выглядят, будто готовы вот-вот расплакаться, или обделаться, а может и то, и другое сразу.

Баки смотрит на второй компьютер, на котором значится: «ЗАГРУЗКА ЗАВЕРШЕНА НА 99%», видит надпись и тут же вскидывает пистолет. Дважды стреляет в процессор, потом проходит мимо монтажеров и просто разбивает все, имеющее отношение к компьютерам, что только может найти. Включая Йоргона Тиккио. Он понятия не имеет, успел ли остановить загрузку выступления Элисон, смог ли спасти от кошмара контроля над разумом АИМ тысячи людей в Объединенном Центре на концерте Даззлер и миллионы по всему миру, которые могли смотреть выступление в VR-очках.

Никогда раньше Баки не рвался работать в команде, но сейчас он видит преимущества таковой. Будь у него свободная минутка, он бы позвонил Тони Старку. Даже извинился бы за дохлую рыбу, но…

Глухой голос Йоргона Тиккио доносится с пола, где перекатывается его оторванная голова. Она твердит обычные для плохих парней вещи насчет усовершенствования людей, и Баки тратит лишние десять секунд, чтобы наклониться вниз, помахать Йоргону металлическими пальцами, прошипеть: «хочешь, померимся роботизацией?», а затем складывает кулак и раскатывает дурацкую говорящую башку дурацкого андроида по цементному полу, пока тот не идет трещинами.

Проходя дальше по коридору, он слышит приглушенный взрыв и крики и думает: молодец, Танека.

Элисон лежит на каталке в конце коридора, возле запасного выхода. В глубоком обмороке.

Они пристегнули к ней жилет с бомбой.

Отсчет завершится через десять секунд.

Девять

Сорвать связывающие ее ремни.

Восемь

Стянуть через голову жилет, ну, давай же, Элисон…

Семь

Избавиться от жилета, нет времени разряжать бомбу

Шесть

НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, МАТЬ ТВОЮ

Пять

Левая рука против запертой двери

Четыре

Скрежет раздираемого металла — левая рука побеждает

Три

Схватить жилет и выбежать наружу, прочь

Два

И зашвырнуть его в ночное небо…

Один

Пригнувшись, нырнуть обратно, подхватить Элисон

БУМ

Прижать ее к стене, заслоняя собой от взрыва и шрапнели, пока снаружи разгорается яркая бело-желтая вспышка взрыва, а его уши звенят от звукового удара.

И он прислоняет голову к прохладному цементу стены коридора

И дышит

Просто дышит несколько секунд.

Сделано.

Вальдемар Тиккио все еще где-то там, но у Баки на руках Элисон, ее нужно доставить в безопасное место, обеспечить медицинскую помощь. Царапина у нее на виске не слишком ужасная, череп цел, но у нее сильное сотрясение мозга и значительная потеря крови. От ран в голову всегда обильно течет кровь.

Хотел бы Баки, чтобы под рукой оказался кусок ткани, стереть кровь. Она ненавидит, когда ее видят такой, с размазанной по лицу засохшей кровью.

Он перекладывает ее бессознательное тело поудобнее, как невесту прижимая к груди. Где-то на парковке осталась его машина, а если нет, он украдет чужую. По дороге домой позвонит Тони и убедит остановить передачу концерта, если файл все-таки загрузился. Они едут домой. Наконец-то.

Баки выходит в ночь, держа Элисон на руках…

… Чтобы обнаружить себя окруженным полицией, и прожекторами, и ЩИТом, и съемочными группами ТВ — все они нацеливают на него яркий свет, камеры и оружие. О, ура. Три его любимых вещи.

— Руки вверх, Солдат! — орет в мегафон какой-то полицейский.

Сбоку от полицейского Баки видит ведущую местной студии теленовостей в ярко-синем платье и безупречными белокурыми волосами, она оживленно вещает в камеру, повернувшись к нему спиной.

— Мы видим в прямом эфире арест Зимнего Солдата, обвиняемого в террористической атаке на концерт популярной певицы Даззлер…

Коулсон и его агенты просто наблюдают, прислонившись к своим машинам, выжидают, словно вороны-падальщики, когда можно будет урвать этот сверкающий приз, который полиция считает своими.

— Руки вверх! — снова вопит полицейский. Ни этот, ни другие полицейские не подходят к нему ближе, чем на сто ярдов.

Баки осторожно приподнимает неподвижное тело Даззлер и наклоняет голову: у меня вроде как руки заняты, придурки.

Он медленно делает несколько тяжелых шагов вниз по ступенькам, к парковке, как будто у него есть все время мира. Чего, на самом деле, нет, если все идет в прямом эфире. Там, должно быть, сотни полицейских, и все целятся в него, вместо того, чтобы помочь двадцати тысячам людей на стадионе позади них освободиться от ментального контроля АИМ.

На секунду Баки закрывает скрытые стеклами очков глаза. Они этого не видят. Просто считают, что он стоит неподвижно. Есть только один выход. Все вероятности, все переменные сходятся к единственному практически осуществимому варианту. И это — один из его худших кошмаров.

Забота о людях погубит тебя в конце концов.

Баки открывает глаза и шагает навстречу яркому голубому свету.

Оказавшись в лучах полицейских прожекторов и опасаясь, что кто-нибудь с перепуга начнет палить, он осторожно опускает Элисон на асфальт.

Затем становится на колени, стягивает маску и очки и складывает руки за головой.

Полицейские таращатся на него и не двигаются. Думают, это трюк. Полицейский с мегафоном торопливо переговаривается с начальством, держащим радио.

Баки ждет, пока оператор сфокусируется на нем, затем смотрит прямо в камеру.

— Послушайте меня, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, послушайте, — его голос звучит хрипло и низко, он говорит негромко, но все замолкают. Никто и никогда не слышал, как говорит Зимний Солдат. Никто и никогда не видел его лица, за исключением старых фото Баки Барнса из файла, сделанных до его смерти. Баки чувствует себя голым. Его мутит. Хочется сбежать.

Он продолжает:

— Я знаю… знаю, вы не поверите мне, но те VR-очки, которые они раздают — это уловка АИМ для превращения людей в спящих агентов. АИМ… АИМ — это злодейская организация. Вроде Гидры, но у них больше роботов. Если сегодня вечером вы загрузили видео с концерта Даззлер, если вы смотрели его в очках, вы дали доступ к вашему мозгу очень долбанутым людям.

Ну вот, почти всё. Баки вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Интересно, сколько пуль они всадят в него, когда он перестанет говорить. Будут ли это тазеры, или инжекторы. Свяжут ли его.

— Пожалуйста, — продолжает он почти шепотом. Непроизвольно вздрагивает. Начинает снова, громче. Он должен убедить их. — Если есть что-то, в чем я разбираюсь, то это контроль над разумом. Это ужасно. Вообразите, что вас заперли в комнате из звукоизолирующего материала в собственном мозгу, откуда вы видите, как творите ужасные вещи. И вы можете кричать, и кричать, и биться о двери комнаты сколько хотите, но: Оттуда. Нет. Выхода. Вы не сможете прекратить те ужасные вещи, которые делаете. Потому что за рулем кто-то другой. Ах да, чтобы заставить это работать долго, им придется повредить вам мозг. Вот так вот.

— Контроль над разумом не делает вас лучше в чем-то, не дает суперспособностей. Вы остаетесь такими же, как были. И для большинства из вас это означает превратиться в пушечное мясо, — он вздыхает и качает головой. До чего же он устал, черт побери. — Если у вас есть эти очки, уничтожьте их. Если скачали файл, сотрите его. Не давайте АИМ допуск себе в голову. Просто не надо. Послушайте меня.

Баки садится на пятки и смотрит на полицейских. Запястья держит скрещенными за головой.

— Теперь можете забрать меня.


	10. Глава 10. Человек с золотой рукой.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дальнейшие приключения клуба Никакой-Помощи, Со-Всем-Могу-Справиться-Сам

Полицейские таращатся на Зимнего Солдата. Даже в свете их прожекторов он смотрится темным пятном. Его поза на тротуаре — на коленях, с добровольно скрещенными за затылком руками — только подчеркивает его внушительные мускулы. Он тоже рассматривает их, светлые глаза фиксируют каждое движение, каждую деталь. Он не выглядит покорным. Он выглядит собранным.

Перед ним, все еще без сознания, лежит Элисон в облегающем ярко-розовом сценическом наряде.

Он выгибает бровь:

— Ну? Вы собираетесь меня арестовывать или нет? Я не кусаюсь, — медленная улыбка. — Укусы — это неэффективно.

Здесь находится команда спецназа из 10 человек, 15 полицейских с командованием, несколько гражданских из медиа, а на заднем фоне притаились люди из ЩИТа. Начальство машет двум крупным парням из спецназа.

— Салли. Маркевиц. Вперед.

Те осторожно приближаются к Солдату, тощий держит в руках наручники, высокий целится из пистолета. Солдат не шевелится. Солдат до такой степени неподвижен, что это кажется неестественным. Он, может, и сдался, но это не означает, что перестал играть на нервах.

— Давай, Сал, — подбадривает высокий и плотный с пистолетом, сжимая его обеими руками с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, как будто это улучшит точность стрельбы. Он перешагивает через неподвижное тело Элисон, становясь между ней и Солдатом. Очевидно, между жертвой и преступником. Дуло колеблется между грудью и головой Солдата.

Салли надевает на него наручники. Солдат остается неподвижным.

— Забери у него оружие, — приказывает тип с пистолетом, должно быть Маркевиц.

Салли стоит позади Солдата и тянется забрать то, что на виду: 99мм Скорпион между лопаток. Его рука в шести дюймах от спины Солдата, когда убийца резко выплевывает:

— Нет, — после неподвижности и молчания это производит эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.

Пистолет в руках Маркевица ходит ходуном, кожа вокруг глаз белеет. Салли спотыкается о собственные ноги, шарахаясь назад.

— Вперед, вперед, весь спецназ, охранять девушку, по моей команде… — начинает капитан.

— НЕТ! — все еще стоя на коленях и в наручниках, кричит Солдат. — Стойте.

Над толпой воцаряется секундное затишье. Когда за обеденным столом внезапно все замолкали, мама Баки говорила, что над ними пролетел ангел. Ну, а невезучие убийцы пользуются всем, что могут, ангельское оно или нет.

— Я отдам свое оружие. Вам нельзя… не трогайте меня, — предупреждает Солдат. Затем переводит взгляд на полицейского пониже. — Есть еще пара наручников?

Карие глаза парня устремляются к напарнику, к висящим у него на поясе наручникам, и он кивает.

— Хорошо. Они вам понадобятся, — говорит Солдат, разводя руки и разрывая цепочку наручников.

— Твою мать! — Маркевиц делает шаг в сторону. Он не смотрит под ноги, и его ботинок вот-вот наступит на пальцы Элисон. Всеми его 200 фунтами — на ее тоненькую ручку. Он же ее раздавит…

Двигаясь со скоростью змеи, Солдат подскакивает к Маркевицу, отбирает пистолет, инстинктивно ломая его металлической рукой, и перебрасывает полицейского через плечо, бросая на землю. Это самый острожный бросок в арсенале Солдата, но все равно он порождает хаос: из темноты доносятся выкрики: о, черт, твою мать, он нападает, полицейский ранен, твою мать, стреляй… Нервные полицейские начинают палить, и он бросается поверх Элисон, прикрывая ее, стараясь, чтобы его левая рука была между ней и полицией, пули уже отскакивают от нее. Нечто бешеное и дикое в нем восстает против того, чтобы быть вот так прижатым к земле — ярость, которая удержала его в живых 70 лет в Гидре. (Перекатиться вправо, выхватить оба пистолета, выбить прожекторы пистолетом в левой руке, ТВ камеры пистолетом в правой, как только камеры отключатся, двигаться на полной скорости, 300 ярдов до машины/или 500 ярдов до полного отрыва).

Он может уйти. Может. Но не с лежащей здесь Элисон. Секунды растягиваются (его рука сама тянется за Скорпионом в наспинной кобуре), воздух звенит от гребаного свинца, и если он сам может уклониться, отразить или просто нахрен получить пули, вытащить Элисон с любой приличной вероятностью ее выживания не сможет. По крайней мере, теперь те пули, которые он не сможет отразить, пройдут сквозь его тело прежде, чем достанут Даззлер. Там, за прожекторами, все орут друг на друга, слава богу, какой-то гений все-таки вспомнил, что там Даззлер, но кто-то другой считает, что Баки пытается задушить ее или использовать как живой щит, а снайпер в чьем-то комме твердит, что он готов стрелять, уже можно стрелять? , и по его голосу понятно, что у снайпера руки чешутся пальнуть, стать героем, завалившим Зимнего Солдата, и Баки краем глаза поглядывает на крышу Объединенного Центра — вот и он, пятно нечеткой тени с промельком прицела…

— Прекратите! Прекратите стрельбу, — взмывает голос директора Коулсона. — ЩИТ берет на себя юрисдикцию.

Полицейские ворчат и бросают недобрые взгляды, но выстрелы прекращаются, а лидер спецназа командует подождать и получает в ответ разочарованное «понятно». Начальство топает к Коулсону, в каждом его шаге сквозит гнев задиристого низкорослого петуха.

Баки остается на месте, прикрывая собой Элисон, наблюдая за всеми поверх барьера левой руки. Видит, как тот, что пониже, Салли, хватает напарника, и оба отступают к спецназу за полицейский кордон. Видит, как два агента ЩИТа, встреченных сегодня в лаборатории Гидры, медленно проходят мимо лучей прожекторов, пересекают пустое пространство, подняв странные маленькие пистолеты.

Отлично, размышляет Баки. Необычное оружие, которое светится голубым. Ну разве это не пробуждает приятные воспоминания.

Их хладнокровный невысокий босс следует за ними, и Баки догадывается, какую тот изберет тактику: Пойдем с нами, Солдат. Мы вытащим тебя из этой заварушки. Мы лишь хотим поговорить. Тебя уже ждет удобная камера. Разумеется, если ты пожелаешь работать на нас, тебе не придется оставаться в камере… Солдат, этот человек представляет опасность для свободы и должен быть уничтожен. Твои таланты — это дар… О, Баки совершенно точно знает, как это будет. Потому что в итоге единственная разница между хорошими и плохими парнями заключается в том, кто напишет книги по истории.

Элисон под ним вздрагивает и стонет. Баки опускает взгляд — ее веки трепещут и поднимаются.

— Эй, — советует он. — Потише. У тебя паршивое сотрясение мозга, и в нас целится много людей.

Элисон вздыхает.

— Люди в нас целятся. И какая зловещая организация на сей раз?

— Полицейский департамент Чикаго.

Элисон стонет.

— И местные новостные каналы.

Элисон похлопывает его по груди открытой ладонью и собирается что-то сказать, но затем хмурится и тянет тонкую черную футболку, надетую на нем. — Тебе не хватает где-то четырех слоев кожаной одежды.

— Ну да, — говорит Баки. — Тяжелый выдался день. Хочешь встать?

— Думаю, мне понадобится помощь. Такое ощущение, что голова сейчас расколется пополам.

Баки медленно перекатывается на ноги, его движения грациозны и неторопливы, он не хочет еще больше напугать полицейских. Разводит руки в стороны, открываясь. Не смертельно. Никакого вреда. Если только вы меня не разозлите.

И все же, необычные голубые пистолеты дергаются вверх, следуя за ним.

Он предлагает Элисон левую руку для опоры, а правой поддерживает ее пониже ребер, осторожно поднимая на ноги.

— У тебя есть план? — шепчет она.

— Прямо сейчас он сводится к: «постараться никого не убить в прямом эфире», — отвечает он. — Но шансов не много.

Элисон хмурится.

— Чушь собачья. Ты спас мне жизнь. Снова, — затем она наклоняет голову. — Фактически…

Команда ЩИТа уже в 10 футах от них, их невысокий и спокойный босс поднимает руку и уже готов открыть рот. Пойдем с нами, Солдат…

Элисон выходит вперед, загораживая собой Баки.

— Всем привет! — окликает она, громко и оживленно, затем вздрагивает от собственного голоса, прикладывая пальцы в голове. Баки поддерживает ее металлической рукой за талию. Элисон делает шаг назад и забрасывает руку на плечи Баки. — Привет, я Даззлер, а это мой телохранитель, и я боюсь, здесь имеет место некоторое недопонимание, — она улыбается, будто стоит на красной ковровой дорожке.

Баки тоже улыбается и немного машет рукой, получив в награду остолбенелое выражение на лице босса ЩИТа. Баки буквально видит, как крутятся колесики в его голове в поисках способа вывернуть изменчивую ситуацию к своей выгоде.

Элисон медленно идет к прожекторам, все еще нетвердо держась на ногах, будто жеребенок, но, опираясь на плечи Баки и его левую руку, ухитряется двигаться вперед с неким подобием грации. Тоненькая поп-звезда в курточке цвета фуксии и перышках, и убийца — мускулы, углы и тени. Баки думает, что она направляется к полиции, но осторожное нажатие ее руки разворачивает их к ТВ-группам. Умница девочка, думает он. Использовать других гражданских как прикрытие.

Элисон продолжает свою речь.

— Я с радостью отвечу на пару вопросов, но потом мне нужно, чтобы Джеймс отвез меня обратно в отель.

Местная репортерша чуть не спотыкается, так рвется вперед.

— Мисс Блэр, — слышится негромкий голос босса ЩИТа. — Боюсь, нам придется забрать вашего телохранителя для ответов на вопросы…

— Это почему? — внезапно в голосе Элисон прорезаются острые края.

— Потому что он убийца! — выкрикивает какой-то полицейский из-за прожекторов.

Элисон прикладывает пальчик к губам и придает лицу удивленное выражение.

— Джеймс, — спрашивает она с материнскими интонациями, поворачиваясь к нему: — Ты убил сегодня кого-нибудь?

— Эээ, — надо подумать. Гребаный день выдался долгим. — Гидра считается?

— Неа, злобные нацистские ученые не считаются.

— Андроиды?

— Не люди, так что — нет.

— Ну тогда — нет. Никого сегодня не убил. Постой-ка, я застрелил снайпера, который пытался тебя убить во время концерта, — Баки хищно улыбается и смотрит прямо на стрелка спецназа на крыше Объединенного Центра. — Обожаю убивать второразрядных снайперов.

(Негромкий скрип сапог и клацанье падающей с высоты опоры на секунду согревают его черное сердце).

Два оператора придвигаются ближе к Элисон; камеры уже направлены прямо им в лицо, и Баки подавляет порыв дернуться, ударить и разбить аппаратуру; оттолкнуть их. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на Элисон, на ее карих глазах. На ней яркий сценический макияж, искусственные ресницы такие же длинные, как пули.

— Плохие парни еще остались? Ну, знаете, те самые, которые пытались захватить мой концерт и взять под ментальный контроль миллионы музыкальных фанатов? — спрашивает Элисон. Баки обожает ее в эту минуту. Зря она растрачивает себя в поп-культуре. Черт, заправляй в Гидре такие люди как она, он бы остался с ними. Займи Даззлер змеиный трон, Гидра бы владела миром.

— Да. Вальдемар Тиккио, — говорит Баки. ТВ камеры наезжают еще ближе, еще больше прожекторов светят на них, микрофоны окружают. Он продержится еще где-то секунд шестьдесят, а потом ему срочно потребуется пространство, вплоть до того, что он может пойти вразнос, чтобы получить его. — Он из АИМ. Андроид. Они стоят за всем этим. Именно он обрядил тебя в жилет с бомбой. У меня было время или спасти тебя, или погнаться за ним. Я выбрал тебя.

И тут Даззлер наносит убийственный удар. Кто сказал, что слова не могут вредить, никогда не встречал Элисон Блэр в гневе.

— Что ж, слава небесам, что вокруг так много отважных парней в синем, чтобы выследить его, — затем она разворачивается к трио агентов ЩИТа, — и задержать его для допроса.

Рот старшего агента ЩИТа открывается и закрывается как у рыбки-гуппи. Прелестное зрелище.

Встревает репортер ТВ.

— Мисс Блэр, как вы заполучили Зимнего Солдата в телохранители?

— Мне улыбнулась удача. Если бы не он, я была бы мертва. Или если бы кто-либо другой охранял меня. Он — лучший, — говорит Элисон, поглядывая на Баки с первой искренней улыбкой за все интервью. Умница, она улавливает напряжение его челюсти, натянутость его позы.

— Можно задать ему вопрос? ….

— Нет, боюсь, никаких вопросов, когда он на работе. Я могу ответить на еще один.

— Да. Прошел слух, что на вашем концерте был Капитан Америка.

— Ничего об этом не знаю, — заявляет Даззлер. — Его не было в VIP списке. Но возможно он любит поп-музыку, — она берет Баки за руку и улыбается. — Огромное вам спасибо. Это была тяжелая ночь для всех нас, и я надеюсь, что все мои поклонники в порядке. Мы устроим бесплатный концерт в парке для поклонников и друзей в Чикаго, дабы возместить случившееся здесь. Ищите детали на моем вебсайте. Спокойной ночи, — заканчивает она, щелкая пальцами в воздухе и заставляя маленькие цветные огоньки взвихриться вокруг. Они достаточно яркие, чтобы быть видимыми на записи, но не настолько, чтобы засветить пленку.

Затем она машет наманикюренными пальчиками, разворачивается на каблуках и мягко утягивает Баки с парковки. К счастью, все камеры принадлежат местным новостным каналам, не TMZ и другим сплетникам, поэтому за Даззлер не гонятся. Возможно, они (совершенно справедливо) считают, что Баки это не обрадует, а злить генетически модифицированного киборга-убийцу — плохой способ завершить ночь. Упомянутый убийца и его подопечная натянуты как струны, минуя полицейский кордон, в любую секунду ожидая неизбежной формальной глупости, но их никто не останавливает.

Перышки на плечах наряда Элисон трепещут на ветру во время ходьбы; ее модные туфли от Zanotti громко цокают по тротуару. Баки двигается бесшумно.

Он оглядывается на Объединенный Центр, и Элисон шепчет:

— Что?

— Беспокоюсь о Стиве, — шепчет он в ответ.

— Он… сделал что-то…? — тревожится Элисон.

Баки только кивает. Он слишком устал, чтобы объяснять.

Они находят место, где Баки утром припарковал свой Ламборджини, и оба стоят минуту, постепенно осознавая, что все почти закончилось. Слышно, как полицейский капитан организовывает команды для прочесывания Объединенного Центра, в его голосе звучат усталость и недовольство.

Баки притягивает Элисон в объятие, напряжение начинает покидать их обоих.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он. — Я, гм, мне трудно просить о помощи, но ты всегда знаешь, когда ее предложить.

Элисон сжимает его немного сильнее.

— Все в порядке. Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Я думала, что справлюсь сама.

Он довольно хмыкает, отстраняется и касается металлическим пальцем ее подбородка.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть и не снять эти туфли? Надо проверить машину на бомбы.

 

* * *

 

Когда звонит телефон в номере отеля, Баки торчит в ванной. Он промыл и перевязал рану на голове Элисон, принес ей воды, помог смыть сценический грим и переодеться в пижаму, уговорил ее лечь и спрятал ее телефон и пульт от телевизора, чтобы она дала отдых глазам. К этому моменту Элисон уже по горло сыта Кулаком Гидры в роли матери-наседки (спрятать телефон — весьма популярный ход) и начинает отпускать замечания насчет того, как провонял и грязен сам упомянутый Кулак, и что у него засохшая кровь под ногтями.

Наконец Баки сдается и отступает в свою часть номера. Уловив в зеркале ванной свое отражение, понимает, насколько Элисон права. Отвратительное зрелище. Скрытые маской и очками глаза и нижняя часть лица относительно чистые, все остальное покрыто смесью грязи, липкого пота и (больше всего) кровью других людей. Сначала он моется в душе, чтобы смыть основную грязь, затем поворачивает затычку и начинает наполнять большую роскошную ванну, дабы дать отдых костям.

Бесконечное количество горячей воды — одна из тех вещей, которые он обожает в будущем. Как и пену для ванны.

Звонок телефона в номере возвращает его в реальность из медитативного небытия, где блуждал его мозг. Баки слышит звонкий смех Элисон через стену и ее счастливое:

— Конечно, поднимайся!

Через несколько минут стучат в дверь, и Баки слышит галдеж танцовщиц. Узнает голос Танеки, когда та выкрикивает:

— Специальная доставка!

— Он остановился в этом же отеле, — подхватывает другая девушка.

— О, Боже мой, я размещу это в Инстаграм…

Теперь уже два голоса: резкий отказ Элисон:

— Нет!..

… И Стива.

Стив в порядке.

Стив в порядке и сейчас здесь, в номере.

Стив здесь, а Баки не может к нему выйти. Хотя ему и нравятся девушки-танцовщицы, доверять их способности хранить секреты он не может. У Элисон перед ним долг крови, и более того, он доверяет ей. Но не другим девушкам. Ни за что.

Так что Баки остается в ванной пока Стив болтает — делает вид, что представляется Элисон, как будто это их первая встреча (С-, Роджерс, даже секретная служба Болгарии не повысила бы тебя дальше младшего офицера, а эти клоуны думали, что убийство Маркова — хорошая идея). Он слишком устал, чтобы вслушиваться, слишком натянут изнутри, чтобы мириться с тем, что слышит Стива, но не может выйти и увидеть его. Потому что — да, как только весь мир узнает, что Капитан Америка — бисексуал, а его партнер — наемный убийца, широко известный бывший охотничий пес Гидры… для всех это закончится просто замечательно. Поэтому он делает дыхательные упражнения, погрузившись под воду, пока легкие не начинают гореть, затем выныривает.

Находясь под водой, Баки размышляет об иронии последней недели. Он взялся за этот контракт потому, что хотел хоть раз не убивать. Хотел, чтобы Стив им гордился, а не одаривал быстрым обиженным взглядом, услышав, что Баки отбывает на новое задание, этот взгляд гласил, что несколько недель Стив будет изучать газеты в поисках таинственных или внезапных смертей, отслеживая его работу.

А вместо этого Баки угрохал народа больше, чем за десять контрактов вместе взятых.

Очевидно, нельзя убежать от собственной природы.

Когда он выныривает в десятый раз, снаружи тихо, а под дверью ванной лежит маленький конверт. На нем номер комнаты: 1723.

Внутри лежит ключ.

Стив.

Ну почему ты так не любишь веселье.

* * *

Пятнадцатью минутами позже он до полусмерти пугает Стива, который выходит из ванной комнаты номера 1723 и обнаруживает Баки, прислонившегося к двери балкона со сложенными руками и безо всякого ключа.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ключ тебе не понадобится.

— Всего лишь волновался из-за камер. На своем этаже я их отключил, но не здесь, — затем: — Ты в порядке?

Стив безразлично кивает, и можно смело предположить, что на самом деле он совсем не в порядке. Баки знает.

И Баки не может смотреть ему в глаза, не может смотреть на здоровенный синяк на его шее, он может лишь таращиться на пальцы своей руки, которая это сделала, сжимая их, вновь и вновь рекалибруя пластины.

— Как твоя голова? Я, гм, очень сожалею…

Лицо Стива морщится, голос звучит странно высоко и надтреснуто:

— Нет, Бак, это я сожалею. Я не знал… я… что значит — быть не в силах…

Одно сердцебиение — и Баки рядом с ним. Он знает. Боже, знает о контроле над разумом. Он обхватывает Стива руками и усаживает на одну из кроватей прежде, чем подкашивающиеся ноги окончательно откажут. Стив дрожит в его руках и цепляется за него, как тонущий человек, а Баки поглаживает его спину и шепчет в шею:

— Все закончилось. Все в порядке. Ты свободен. Все в порядке, — снова и снова, пока Стив не перестает трястись.

Стив немного отстраняется и берет лицо в Баки в ладони, глядя прямо в глаза с безумным отчаянием и болью, порожденными секретами и стыдом. На фоне покрасневших век его зрачки выделяются почти болезненной голубизной.

Баки медленно прикрывает глаза, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стива и говорит то, что думал никогда и никому не скажет, темную, извращенную правду, которая корчится в его сердце как червяк. Хриплым шепотом:

— Это ничего… если небольшая часть тебя обрадовалась этому. Не отвечать больше ни за что и никогда.

Стив ломается, издавая хриплый вскрик узнавания и ужаса, он рассыпается в руках Баки. Тот гладит его волосы и укачивает, напевая себе под нос и издавая успокаивающие звуки, они сидят в постели как двое детей, переплетясь ногами.

— Я пытался тебя убить, — выдыхает Стив.

— Да, но не убил же, — шепчет Баки, крепче прижимая к себе. — Ты и я, если мы начнем психовать из-за «могло бы быть…», конца не будет.

— Ннф, — скулит Стив, зарываясь лицом в шею Баки.

Наконец, напряжение покидает спину и плечи Стива, и Баки укладывает его на постель. Наклоняется над ним и целует, нежно, едва приоткрывая губы Стива своим языком. Стив закидывает на Баки тяжелую руку и тянет вниз, в постель. Он все еще еле держится, едва не срываясь в спиральное падение в темные глубины угрызений совести и ненависти к себе. Он смотрит на Баки и может выговорить только:

— Останешься?

Баки кивает и трется носом о шею Стива. Забрасывает руку и ногу поверх Стива, используя свой вес и тепло, чтобы удержать. Баки наблюдает, как выравнивается чужое дыхание и опускаются веки, и думает обо всем, что хотел сказать:

Стив, сегодня они положили меня в криокамеру

Предварительно накачав нейротоксином

На какое-то время я потерял разум

Позабыл, что я человек

Стив, со мной не все в порядке.

Но Стив выглядит таким мирным во сне, морщины беспокойства разгладились на его лице. Будет жестоко вернуть их обратно.

Уверившись, что Стив крепко спит, он встает. Этой ночью для него не будет отдыха, а лежать в постели и смотреть на часы только добавит громкости какофонии в голове.

* * *

Баки расхаживает по комнате, занимается растяжкой и три раза проверяет Элисон. Каждый раз он прихватывает еще один нож, еще один пистолет. Ощущает себя окруженным, запертым в клетку. В голове полный бардак. При отсутствии внешних угроз, единственной угрозой остается он сам.

Ситуацию основательно ухудшает осознание, что его лицо теперь мелькает по всему интернету. Это жутко пугает его, даже больше, чем возвращение в руки Гидры. Потому что можно быть психом, если ты призрак. Но он не может справиться с тем, что люди трогают его, ожидают от него чего-то, указывают на него пальцем. Как будто он какая-то… любопытная вещь.

Надо бежать.

Надо исчезнуть.

Надо перестать с маниакальным упорством проверять периметр, потому что, Йисус Христос, Барнс, это же гребаная комната в отеле.

* * *

Вскоре после рассвета, Стив поворачивается в постели. Баки сидит и читает рядом с ним, и Стив пытается поцеловать его — только чтобы уткнуться носом в черный металл. Он хмурится.

— Ты и вчера вечером был сделан из ножей, а я был слишком потрясен, чтобы заметить?

— Нет. Вроде как… обзавелся ими по ходу, — Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Стив замечает тяжелые тени под его глазами.

— …Бак?

Баки выдыхает и закрывает книгу. В любом случае, он уже час читает одну страницу.

— Стиви, мне нужно уехать на некоторое время.

А вот и она, морщинка между бровей, передовой отряд линий стресса на лице Стива:

— Другой контракт?

Баки качает головой и, не поднимая глаз, касается металлическим пальцем виска.

— Баки. Что вчера случилось? Что-то же случилось. Я вижу это на твоем лице.

Ну, теперь Стив в любом случае будет переживать, так какой смысл пытаться его уберечь?

— АИМ продали меня Гидре. Они меня парализовали и продали, а затем Гидра пыталась взять образец ДНК. О, и меня засунули в криокамеру. Это прошло именно так, как можно ожидать. А потом, — Баки делает неопределенный жест в сторону Стива: «ты угодил под контроль разума и напал на меня». — А потом я проделал эту славься-Мария штуку и выступил по ТВ, чтобы попытаться отговорить людей от просмотра записи песни Даззлер, захватывающей контроль над их разумом.

Стив ошарашено моргает и хватает Баки за плечи. Тот так сильно дергается, что в результате оказывается в нескольких футах от кровати.

— Баки, какого черта ты мне это не сказал прошлой ночью? — требует ответа Стив резким от удивления голосом.

Баки отводит взгляд и пожимает одним плечом. В левой руке у него появляется нож, и Стив наблюдает за повторяющимся движением рукояти, крутящейся вокруг пальцев, метал о металл, так-так-так. Наконец Баки бормочет:

— Моя голова сейчас — это очень плохое место. Мне небезопасно находиться в городе.

Стив наклоняется вперед, сидя на краю кровати.

— Баки, ты когда-нибудь думал о, гм, терапии?

Стив чувствует дуновение возле лица, и нож, который только что держал Баки, теперь воткнут в противоположную стену до рукояти.

Баки разворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь, вскинув руки.

— Вот поэтому я и должен уйти, — он закрывает ладонями лицо и сосредотачивается на дыхании, стараясь затолкать гадкие, зазубренные части себя обратно в коробку, где они живут, когда не используются. Однажды он спросил у книги, что делать, когда любовь, и доверие, и дружба — чуждые концепции, и та ответила: «Главное — не навредить». А он швыряет ножи в любимого человека. Молодец, Барнс. А+.

Только вот, советовать Зимнему Солдату не навредить, все равно, что говорить ножу ничего не резать.

Но Стив заслуживает лучшего.

Баки садится рядом со Стивом на кровать и прислоняется к нему плечом. Такое прикосновение он может выдержать, и Стив знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не пытаться закинуть руку ему на плечи, когда он в таком дерганном сверх-настороженном состоянии.

— Прости, — говорит он.

Стив слегка толкает его плечом — бессловесное «извинение принято» на их невербальном коде.

— Дело в том, — тихо говорит Баки. — Что мой мозг устроен не как у нормальных людей, — он выдыхает и протягивает руки, отмеряя дистанцию около 12 дюймов. — Большую часть времени голова у меня работает хорошо, в пределах специфических параметров. Не более двух недель отдыха между миссиями — или все становится миссией и это нахрен тупо: стоять в очереди в Старбаксе, пока мозг кричит тебе, как положить всех вокруг менее, чем за 5 минут. В смысле, мой мозг делает это постоянно, но обычно это шепоток, который я могу игнорировать, когда он не нужен. И временами мне требуется побыть одному, без людей, которые пялятся или пытаются, ну, знаешь, потрогать меня. А на последнем пункте я только что поставил жирный крест на ближайшее обозримое будущее.

— А что случится, если ты отпустишь это, Бак? Просто… отпустишь Зимнего Солдата?

Глаза Баки в ужасе распахиваются, он качает головой легким выверенным движением.

— Тогда от меня ничего не останется, — он прищуривается. — Вдобавок, мне это нравится. Нет, к черту, настало время правды, Стив. Я это обожаю. Что бы я делал, если завязал? Я люблю сражаться. Люблю рабочие миссии. И, Стив, мое тело — словно гоночная машина. Всегда на взводе. Тебя я в таком состоянии никогда не видел, следовательно, разница в наших сыворотках все-таки имеется, но если я слишком долго неактивен, то становлюсь катастрофой. Сам подумай: какого хрена Гидра держала меня в крио?

Баки вздыхает и укладывается на кровать, перекатываясь на бок, спиной к Стиву.

— Прости. Знаю, я мудак, Стив. Я пытаюсь стать лучше. Получается не слишком хорошо, но я пытаюсь, — он придвигается ближе к Стиву и бормочет: — Ты заставляешь меня хотеть стать лучше.

Стив смотрит на Баки, который даже просто лежа на постели — само воплощение скульптурных форм и грации. Баки, переживший день, непременно сломавший бы любого другого, и уже собирающий себя по кусочку, планируя сложить их как можно лучше. Баки, который «кстати, я решил отказаться от единственной вещи, важной для моей безопасности, чтобы спасти кучку незнакомцев». Баки, который никогда не видит себя героем.

— Можно мне обнять тебя? — интересуется Стив.

Баки едва заметно утвердительно кивает.

Стив укладывается рядом, едва касаясь грудью спины Баки, и устраивает руку на его поясе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, Бак. Просто… мне больно, когда я вижу твою боль, тогда я хватаюсь за что угодно, лишь бы ты чувствовал себя лучше.

Баки двигается, прижимаясь спиной к груди Стива, и Стив чуть крепче обхватывает свою любовь.

— Не понимаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя, — бормочет Баки.

Прижимая губы к уху Баки, Стив шепчет:

— Приходит на ум то твое движение бедрами.

Баки безуспешно пытается подавить усмешку, наползающую на лицо.

— Роджерс, я дуюсь. Что дает тебе право считать, что я в настроении?

Стив тычет его в щекотную точку на боку.

— Для того, кто утверждает, что злится, ты слишком много ухмыляешься. И, кроме того, ты всегда в настроении. По крайней мере, с 1936.

Баки перекатывается на спину и морщит нос.

— С 1933, вообще-то, — затем он вскидывает бровь. — Какое именно движение бедрами?

Стив придает лицу выражение полнейшей невинности, то самое ах-я-из-такого-давнего-прошлого, благодаря которому люди его недооценивают.

— Ну, трудно описать в точности, но если ты продемонстрируешь, я скажу, когда будет похоже.

— Неа, — заявляет Баки, забрасывая ногу на Стива и переворачивая их, так что теперь Стив лежит на спине, а Баки возвышается сверху, оседлав его. — Ты просто скажешь мне, когда будешь близок к финалу.

— Как всегда, — отвечает Стив. Указывает на ножны на бедре Баки и надувает губы.

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Сейчас, — он стягивает с себя рубашку, снимает три кобуры и шесть ножей в ножнах. Пока Баки избавляется от своего арсенала, глаза Стива прослеживают новые раны, отмечающие его тело красными жестокими мазками. Длинный нехороший порез вдоль правого бока. То, что выглядит подживающей жуткой сквозной раной слева. Пулевые царапины на правом бицепсе и плече. Синяки повсюду. Пальцы Стива касаются их, изучают, запоминают. Он бы поклялся, что отомстит тем, кто нанесли Баки эти раны, но почти уверен, что они свое уже получили.

Когда последний нож и ножны падают на ковер, руки Стива продвигаются дальше, зарываясь в волосы Баки, притягивая вниз для долгого и глубокого поцелуя. Баки вздыхает и стонет ему в рот, начиная тереться бедрами.

Стив кусает его губу, покрасневшую от поцелуя, и вжимается в тело Баки. Внезапно теплый, жесткий и солидный вес исчезает с него, Баки уже стоит, прислонившись к стене напротив постели, и поглядывает на него с улыбкой, приподнимающей уголки рта.

— Стив, — выдыхает он. — Раздевайся.

У Баки явно что-то на уме. А его идеями в постели пренебрегать не стоит. Стив стаскивает через голову футболку и отбрасывает ее в сторону, затем избавляется от боксеров. Когда он вновь поднимает взгляд, Баки все так же стоит возле стены, но уже приспустил и без того низко сидящие на бедрах тренировочные штаны.

— Где смазка? — насыщенным желанием голосом спрашивает он.

Стив перекатывается и запускает руку в стоящую возле кровати сумку, вытаскивая маленький пластиковый тюбик.

— Хорошо, — с хищным огоньком в глазах говорит Баки. — Подготовь себя. Я буду смотреть.

— Баки, — в стоне Стива отчаяние смешано с желанием. Огромные светлые глаза Баки наблюдают за ним, блуждая по его телу, пока Баки стаскивает с себя штаны и начинает дрочить.

Стив открывает крышечку тюбика и смазывает пальцы, раздвигает ноги и проводит ладонью вниз, между бедер. Он не спускает глаз с Баки, медленно погружая средний палец в свою задницу, смотрит, как скулит его любовник от этого зрелища, и насаживается на собственную руку.

— Ннх, Стив, ты великолепен, — Баки обхватывает основание своего члена левым указательным и большим пальцами, чтобы оттянуть разрядку.

Продолжая работать пальцем в заднице, Стив начинает подбрасывать бедра, запрокидывая голову. Боже, как же приятно.

— Баки. Слишком далеко. Подойди ближе, — просит он.

И Баки уже здесь, черт бы побрал его бесшумный кошачий шаг, смотрит на него сверху вниз, надрачивая себе и глядя, как палец Стива кружит вокруг жадной дырки. Стив кусает губы и смотрит снизу вверх на Баки. Тот наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, но останавливается за полдюйма от его губ. Стив скулит и приподнимает голову, гоняясь за поцелуем, а Баки отстраняется, сохраняя дистанцию.

Затем Баки проводит живой рукой над членом Стива, и тот стонет:

— Да, Боже, да, — но Баки так и не касается его; его пальцы не приближаются ближе, чем на полдюйма, как бы не дергался изголодавшийся по прикосновению член Стива.

Баки смотрит на него сверху, будто поклоняется ему (так и есть, так и есть), и легонько проводит ладонью над животом Стива, его сосками, горлом и губами. В длинном списке невероятно сводящих с ума вещей, которые проделывал с ним Баки Барнс, этот трюк значится как номер один с пулей.

Большой палец почти гладит его скулу, Стив бросается вперед, пытаясь ухватить член Баки (такой твердый и уже влажный) ртом. Баки делает шаг назад, ровно настолько, чтобы держать дистанцию, и ни на йоту больше.

— Баки, ты меня губишь. Перестань. Иди сюда сейчас же, — стонет Стив.

Баки качает головой, не спуская с него глаз, взглядом пожирая его тело.

— Баки, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Хочешь, чтобы я умолял? Я умоляю. Иди сюда.

Баки еще раз качает головой, и тогда Стив замечает, как близок Баки сам к оргазму и пытается притормозить. Его багровый член, твердый и готовый, сочится смазкой, а металлические пальцы сжимают основание, чтобы оттянуть финал, угрожающий разнести его на куски.

Стив ухмыляется и вынимает из себя пальцы. Заводит руки за голову и с вызовом вскидывает подбородок.

— Ну и ладно. Я останавливаюсь. Если хочешь, придется самому закончить работу.

Баки прищуривается и придвигается ближе, осторожно и расчетливо.

— Жаль, Америка не знает, какое маленькое дерьмо ее капитан, — говорит он.

— Да ладно, — заявляет Стив, закрывая глаза и принимая тон превосходства. — Я — воплощение правды и сво…

И тут Баки загоняет два смазанных металлических пальца в его задницу, и у Стива выходит только рваное:

— Ффууух.

— Мда, видела бы тебя сейчас Америка, — выдыхает Баки. — Твою мать, до чего же великолепен, — он разводит пальцы и проворачивает их.

Стив выгибается и скулит, отчаянно желая большего, но подбирать слова все труднее и труднее. Он надеется, что Баки по заикающимся слогам и приглушенным стонам догадается, что ему надо.

Баки догадывается. Он бегло говорит на языке сексуально неудовлетворенного Стива, можно даже сказать, что из всего множества языков этот — его любимый. Пальцем другой руки он обводит дырочку Стива и улыбается, когда тот издает: — Дааа, — и потом его пальцы исчезают, их заменяет язык вкупе с первыми двумя пальцами.

Стива подбрасывает, словно дикую лошадь, он стонет:

— Перестань, перестань, Баки, стоп, я сейчас взорвусь…

Рот Баки изучает его промежность, а нижняя губа скользит по яйцам Стива. Он шепчет:

— Ну так взорвись. Кончи для меня, Стив, сделаем это вместе.

А потом, потому что Баки самый худший, но также и самый лучший, он без предупреждения заглатывает член Стива до основания.

Стив сразу же кончает, а Баки наблюдает за этим, сглатывая. Стив выглядит как ангел, бог, нечто слишком идеальное, для такого сломанного существа, как Баки, и Баки никогда не перестанет поклоняться этому мужчине, который его любит и остается с ним, несмотря на все его закидоны, проблемы и острые углы.

Баки закрывает глаза, вздрагивая от переизбытка эмоций. Чтобы остановить накатывающий оргазм, ему приходится снова отойти, сжимая основание своего члена, на минуту он приваливается к кровати, дрожа и задыхаясь. Пытаясь взять себя под контроль.

И Стив не упускает свой шанс на реванш.

Он хватает Баки, роняет его на постель и принимается покусывать везде, где может дотянуться. Баки хрипло и просяще вскрикивает и выгибается под ним, пока Стив проводит языком вдоль его живота и начинает посасывать сосок, ощущая, как тот твердеет и подергивается под его языком. А затем — ведь несправедливо, что один сосок получает все внимание — Стиву приходится переключиться на второй. А ведь еще имеется участок на шее Баки, который отчасти боится щекотки, а отчасти — эрогенная зона, после чего Стив просто обязан куснуть сильную линию челюсти Баки, и ах, его губы так близко, и он может провести весь остаток своей жизни, целуя Баки, и никогда не устать.

Пока Баки отвлекается на поцелуи, Стив выдавливает немного смазки на ладонь своей руки. Затем он прерывает поцелуй, и Баки смотрит на него сквозь ресницы с совершенно блаженным выражением любви, Стив проводит ладонью по члену Баки. И затем насаживается на него.

Сразу и до конца. Будто ожог — Баки всегда толще, чем считает Стив, и это прекрасно. Он ощущает себя таким наполненным…

Баки откидывает голову назад и сглатывает крик, напрягаясь всем телом. Ладони, когда он опускает их на бедра Стива, подрагивают.

— Стив, подожди секунду, Иисус Христос, не шевелись, я не могу, боже, ты злодей…

А также очень и очень твердый. Снова.

Баки делает пару глубоких неровных вдохов, затем вопросительно смотрит на Стива, перекатывая бедрами. Смотрит, как стонет Стив, насаживаясь глубже.

— Это движение? — уточняет Баки, еще чуть-чуть покачивая бедрами. Стив выдыхает:

— Нет. Нет, это потрясающе, но не то.

Баки с задумчивым видом прикусывает губу. Проводит ладонью вверх по бедру Стива к его заднице. Не торопясь оглаживает идеальные изгибы Стивова тыла, а потом жестко, собственнически хватает Стива за бедра, впиваясь большими пальцами. Приподнимает, почти снимая со своего члена.

Затем резко вскидывает бедра вверх, одновременно насаживая Стива сверху.

Стив кричит.

— О, боже, Баки, о господи, да, это оно…

Баки с такой силой вдавливает большие пальцы в бедра Стива, что это почти больно.

— Стив, заткнись, или я вставлю тебе кляп. Стены здесь тонкие как черт знает что, — он снова приподнимает Стива, а тот надеется, что Баки не заметит, как дергается и сочится смазкой его член при упоминании о кляпе или о связывании (Баки, в униформе Зимнего Солдата, связывает его, вставляет кляп…). При этой мысли с губ Стива срывается порнографический стон.

— Стив, послушай меня. Можешь побыть хорошим? — спрашивает Баки, держа Стива так, что лишь головка его члена остается внутри.

Стив кусает губы и кивает: «да».

Баки фыркает и снова подбрасывает бедра вверх, насаживая Стива на себя со всей силы. Он проезжает по простате Стива, и тот скрипит зубами, чтобы не заорать снова, потому что это рай, когда один человек может дать ощутить другому взрыв, пик наслаждения. Он смотрит на Баки и шепчет:

— Жестче, Баки. Жестче.

Баки рычит и принимается долбиться в него, садясь так, что член Стива трется о его живот, его сильные руки без усилий управляются с телом Стива, как будто тот все еще весит 90 фунтов в мокром виде. И каждый раз безжалостно проезжается по простате Стива. (Иметь любовником лучшего снайпера современности — большое преимущество).

Наслаждение достигает невозможного пика, и Стив снова кончает. Он содрогается и стискивает член Баки, и не может подавить еще один крик. Губы Баки изогнуты, когда он кусает рот Стива, вовлекая в поцелуй.

Во время второго оргазма он глушит крики Стива мокрыми, неаккуратными, отчаянными поцелуями. Баки не замедляет ритм, тот становится более рваным. Он оставляет рот Стива и жестко кусает за шею, откидывает голову назад и кончает, получая тот самый оргазм, в котором отказывал себе все утро, играя со Стивом. По ощущениям, это длится вечность, Баки кажется, что он уже не может быть на Земле, он летит на астральном корабле, не имея веса, и состоит из таких же световых искр, которые любит запускать Даззлер на концертах.

Приходя в себя, Баки чувствует, как Стив гладит его волосы, поддерживая за спину, и смотрит на него с участием.

— Прости. Получилось, эээ, интенсивно, — бормочет он.

— И вот он вернулся, — улыбается Стив, касаясь губами щеки Баки.

Оба укладываются на постель, Баки немного хмурится, выскальзывая из Стива. Он сворачивается на груди Стива как кот и потирается носом о его грудь.

— Ты испортил меня, теперь секс с кем-то другим не получится, Стив. Это я так, к слову.

Стив смеется и обнимает Баки свободной рукой.

— Ну да, со мной то же самое, — признается он. — Когда ты меня так поднимаешь, черт…. со мной творится нечто невообразимое.

— Ну, не знаю, — бормочет Баки в грудь Стива. — Тор тоже может тебя поднять.

— Неа, — возражает Стив, сталкивая Баки с себя. — Такого у Тора нет, — продолжает он, покрывая поцелуями левую руку Баки — от пальцев до плеча, на котором более нет ни чьей отметины. — Или этого, — продолжает он, выцеловывая паутину шрамов на груди и плечах Баки. — И он, скорее всего, не станет материться по-русски, когда я с ним. Все эти вещи для меня — безусловные возбудители.

Баки фыркает и снова укладывается на груди у Стива, но тот кожей ощущает его улыбку.

* * *

Элисон просыпается поздно, в середине утра, ощущая запах бекона, блинчиков и горячего кофе. Бывают и худшие варианты подъема. Ну, большинство людей сочли бы побудку рядом с Зимним Солдатом, сидящим в нескольких футах и сжимающим кружку с кофе, будто она скрывает ответы на все мировые проблемы, весьма пугающим способом проснуться, но жизнь Даззлер уже очень давно отличается от «большинства людей».

Она зевает и швыряет подушку в Баки. У того очевидно игривое (и щедрое) настроение, ибо он позволяет ей долететь до него. Подушка отскакивает от металлического плеча. Держащая кофе рука даже не вздрагивает.

— А кофе вообще на тебя действует? — поглядывая на Баки, интересуется Элисон, вылезая из постели и шлепая, чтобы налить себе чашечку. Он не в рабочей одежде, только в синей куртке, футболке и облегающих джинсах, заправленных в незашнурованные военные ботинки. И выглядит больше похожим на модель на отдыхе, чем на самого ужасного убийцу века.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки. — Спасибо ученым нацистам.

И тут Элисон присматривается получше — его щеки обрели цвет, чего не было вчера.

— А ты неплохо провел время, верно?

— Закрытая информация, — сообщает Баки, попивая кофе. Но улыбается.

— А он… — начинает Элисон, озирая номер в поисках Стива. Затем видит черные сумки возле двери. — О, — говорит она, ее сердце ухает вниз как камень.

— Ага. Мне пора уходить, — губы Баки складываются в нечто среднее между улыбкой и гримасой, когда он ставит кружку. Он встает и подходит к ней, протягивая живую руку для объятия.

— Буду скучать по тебе, болван, — Элисон обхватывает его руками и зарывается лицом в его грудь.

Баки целует ее волосы.

— Я тоже буду скучать, — затем он отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Мой номер телефона постоянно меняется, но я дам тебе тот, который всегда работает. Звонок идет через женщину по имени Мириам. Просто спроси меня. Ты будешь в моем «белом» листе, и она переключит на мой телефон.

Элисон кивает и заносит номер в свой телефон, сохраняя в контактах просто под литерой «Б».

— А теперь, как основатель Клуба Никакой-Помощи, Со-Всем-Могу-Справиться-Сам, обещай, что позвонишь, если окажешься в ситуации с большой вероятностью насилия? Разумеется, не потому, что не справишься сама. А лишь потому, что я обожаю насилие.

Элисон давит смешок.

— Ладно. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Так чем ты займешься дальше?

— Собираюсь запереться в симпатичной и безопасной студии и записать чертовски сердитую музыку. С хором и убийственным припевом. А если студия заявит, что моя музыка так звучать не должна, то я сменю студию, — заявляет Элисон. — А ты?

— Мы со Стивом уедем на некоторое время. У одного нашего друга есть дом на воде в Мэне, где на мили вокруг никого нет. Это наш первый отпуск за… ну, вообще первый, — Баки потирает затылок. — Все это показы по ТВ… не на пользу моей голове.

— Отличный план, — одобряет Элисон. — Потому как ты не только на ТВ, а еще и по всему интернету.

— Уф, — стонет Баки, проводя металлической ладонью по лицу.

— Нет, по большей части, там все хорошо. Твое лицо вроде как взорвало тумблер.

— Мое… что? — не понимает Баки.

Элисон достает свой телефон, открывает приложение, поиск по хэштэгу, затем вручает ему телефон.

— Пролистни. Так и продолжай.

Баки просматривает приложение. Там сплошные… замедленные гифки с его лицом — отчаянная просьба с прошлой ночи, со всякими комментариями или текстами поверх. Плюс несколько старых фото Воющих Коммандос и кое-что из файлов Гидры. Инстаграмовские фото его и Элисон с репетиции, вероятно сделанные танцовщицами. Люди даже рисуют его маленькие портреты, некоторые потрясающе хороши. Он ошалело возвращает Элисон телефон.

— Это… все девушки? Которые считают, что я симпатичный и меня нужно обнять?

— И парни тоже, — ухмыляется Элисон.

— Ха, — говорит Баки. Люди на тумблере похоже ужасно хотят пересмотреть его протяженную историю кровавых убийств. Он хмурится. — А ведь я, вероятно, самый смертоносный из ныне живущих людей. Я не симпатичный.

— Во-первых, не волнуйся, там еще где-то миллиард постов «Баки Барнс и его сомнительные пристрастия». Во-вторых, ты — симпатичный.

Баки ворчит, но только немножко, потому что это же Элисон. Затем его лицо светлеет.

— А со Стивом тоже есть картинки?

— Хэштэг Капитан Америка.

Баки заполняет строку поиска и получает в награду метрическую тонну портретов и фотографий Стива, выбранных по принципу «максимально горячие».

Будущее — это изумительно.

 

The End


End file.
